


Synkardiás

by 00Q_Magnus, ArielSakura



Series: Synkardiás [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Asexual Character, Character's Backstories May Cause Tears, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Familiars, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Harry Potter, Kitsune Harry Potter, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Past Child Abuse, Sassy Harry Potter, Soulmates, Tearjerker, Work contains Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Harry Potter was not having a good day. Struck by lightning, chased by 'giants', becoming trapped in Devil's Snare and nearly ending up an Acromantula's pre-dinner appetiser, are all very bad things. And he is now living in the Slytherin dorms. It says something about his life that he isn't really all that surprised by the events of the last twenty-four hours. It's a wonder he hasn't gone barmy before now. It really is.It also should be taken under advisement, that Draco Malfoy should NOT be allowed to name things. EVER.And what is up with Nearly Headless Nick and the other ghosts? Why is someone going around polyjuiced as Harry? Why do they smell like radishes? And do they HAVE to suck on so many sugar quills?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Synkardiás = hearts in synchrony - (a totally made up word)  
> syn- acting or considered together; united. "synchrony"  
> kardia- a Greek term for heart often used as a prefix (but let's just ignore that shall we?)  
> s- plural
> 
> A huge thank-you to two of my amazing friends:  
> 00Q_Magnus, who has provided me with almost daily inspiration for this fic. You can see their amazing contributions and inspiration at the bottom of every chapter. All credits for the art are theirs. :)  
> Merrickbelle, who reminded me that I had this fic lying about and has been invaluable in regards to Kitsune research and has been my writing buddy. (I can't wait for "Foxes of Arda", doll *winkwink*)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic! I've had a lot of fun writing it so far! :D

Harry woke in the middle of the night to a raging storm. The lightning caused the room to light up in odd intervals, and the thunder sounded deep within his bones. Harry slid out of bed and moved to the window, opening it to see better as the rain lashed heavily against the glass.

He had always loved storms and would often sit for hours watching them. But something felt different this time. Like he needed to be out in it. He watched entranced as a bolt of lightning created a path and struck somewhere in the forbidden forest.

It was so beautiful.

The storm was tremendous. Unapologetic and unaccountable. Utterly uncontrollable. It answered to no-one. It was powerful. It was free.

The thunder rolled and the lightning struck.

Harry knew there was power in the storm, enough that it could destroy anything in its path. But storms were also healing, they cleansed that which they prevailed over and nurtured what grew.

Without conscious thought, Harry turned away from the window and suddenly found himself on the grounds of Hogwarts. He only vaguely remembered exiting the Fat Lady’s portrait.

Tilting his head back he let the rain lash his face. He could feel his nightclothes sticking to his body, the fabric growing heavy and constrictive. He struggled with the nape of his shirt for a moment, before finally pulling it over his head and tossing it aside.

He shuddered at the next rumble of thunder, not in fear, but in anticipation. Even if he did not know what he was waiting for. It felt right to be standing here. In the middle of the storm. He didn’t even feel the cold.

He lifted his arms into the air and gasped as the next bolt of lightning struck him.

 

 

~*~*~*~ Harry&Blaise ~*~*~*~

Harry groaned feebly. The sounds of students voices loud and grating against his hearing. He struggled to open his eyes and stand up. Somehow managing to get himself onto all fours. Merlin, it felt like he had been hit by a bus.  

“I think it’s waking up!” cried a voice.

“Oh! Look how cuuuuuuuuuute!” exclaimed another.

Harry blearily opened his eyes and immediately yelped, his voice coming out strange and animal-like as he jumped back. There were three giants surrounding him.

How had giants gotten into Hogwarts? Harry had thought the wards were supposed to keep them out? And- were those, Hufflepuff ties around their necks?

One large hand began to reach slowly for him and Harry stumbled back. Tripping over something behind him. Beginning to panic, and not wanting to get caught by the giants that were masquerading as Hufflepuffs, Harry ran.

He headed for the forbidden forest, it was close. It would lead them away from the school if they tried to follow him and he could lose them in the trees.

It was only once he got to the nearby tree line that he realised he was running on all four limbs. And it was only after he had run deep into the forest that he thought perhaps they weren’t giants after all; and that perhaps it had been him that had grown smaller. The trees on either side of him were huge and the shadows were long. It must have been very early or very late in the day.

He looked down at his hands, only to discover they were no longer human hands. But rather, small paws. Covered entirely in black fur.

 _‘What on earth?’_ He thought, utterly bewildered.

He tried to swivel his head around on his neck to see what was going on with the rest of his body when he stilled.

The forest was quiet.

Silent.

Something was wrong and wasn’t just him.

He started to spin in a circle, looking for the anomaly and for somewhere to hide when he heard rustling from above him. His gaze tracked upwards, the sinking feeling in his gut was confirmed when he met a glittering eight-eyed stare.

Slowly, Harry started to back away. He didn’t seem all that big, maybe Aragog’s sprog wouldn’t be all that interested in eating him. Especially if he made it hard for it. Harry continued to back up, the Acromantula moving restlessly as he did so. Swallowing hard, Harry sent a quick prayer to whatever gods that were paying attention.

Please don’t let it eat him.

Harry felt a sensation shiver through him. Taking it as a sign, he turned, and ran.

Hearing a furious clicking behind him only spurred Harry to run faster. He could feel something like a tail flaring out behind him but he paid it no mind as he tried to navigate the thick undergrowth of the forest.

But he was unused to this body and that was soon apparent when his foot became entangled in some roots and he was sent sprawling.

He felt something in his paw snap and when he tried to stand and tug free the limb from the tangling vine, the pain sent him to his metaphorical knees. Whimpering, he sank low to the ground and looked about for the giant arachnid. He could hear it clicking and moving about in the trees, it was close, far closer than Harry would have liked, but he might have a minute or two.

Slowly he tried to work his paw free, biting back whimpers as he did. He did not want to draw attention to himself if he could help it.

Instead of tugging on the trapped paw, he tried to bring the other forward to claw at the vine that had wrapped itself around him but that meant putting weight on the trapped paw. It felt like fire shooting through him.

He was about to try and tear into it with his teeth when he heard a victorious shrieking sound. He whipped his head in the direction of the source and swallowed. He’d been found.

Well, he certainly wasn’t going to go out without a fight, he stood his ground as best he could and growled at the oncoming creature.

The Acromantula chittered at him and began to raise itself onto its hind legs, exposing its spinnerets.

Shit, Harry thought. That didn’t sound good.

A shout came from behind him, a spell Harry had never heard of and suddenly there was a lashing of fire between him and the spider. The Acromantula shrieked and backed up quickly and then Harry’s rescuer stepped out in front of him.

With his back to Harry, his identity was unknown, but he was tall and dressed in Slytherin colours. Harry was momentarily struck dumb by a Slytherin fighting an Acromantula.

He seemed to know what he was doing though, as the whip of fire from the end of his wand came slashing back to cut across the face of the beast.

“Be gone!” He bellowed in a deep, commanding voice.

Harry had to admit, it was an impressive shout.

The Acromantula chittered angrily and attempted to leap forward. Only to be met by another whip of flame. After a few more lashes, resulting in large burns and cuts upon the spider. It fled.

His rescuer stood for another minute, fire whip still active on his wand before he muttered something under his breath and it went out. He turned around and his eyes immediately fell on Harry.

Zabini?

The Slytherin’s expression softened and he crouched down before he shuffled closer to Harry.

“Hey there, little fellow. Please don’t be afraid of me. I’m here to help you.”

Utterly perplexed at the turn of events, -and what sort of Slytherin said please?- Harry stood frozen.

Zabini seemed to take this as a good sign and he crept closer still to peer at Harry’s paw.

“You’ve got yourself stuck in some Devil’s Snare, by the looks of it. Hang on, I’ll get you out. Don’t worry.”

Devil’s Snare? Harry peered at what he had previously thought was a bundle of roots. Huh, so it was, it was just so small that he hadn’t immediately connected it to his previous experience with the plant.

Zabini had moved even closer and he slid one hand underneath Harry’s stomach. Harry snarled at the touch, he was not about to just let some Slytherin manhandle him! No matter how small he was!

“Hush, I’m trying to help,” said Zabini, and Harry reluctantly settled. Grumbling under his breath.

It wasn’t as if he could get out on his own anyway.

Zabini pointed his wand at the Devil’s Snare and whispered “ _Lumos!_ ”

The Devil’s Snare cringed away from the light and Harry whimpered as his paw was released. Evidently, the plant had been holding something in place and Harry was now quite sure that something was broken.

Zabini stood and brought Harry with him. Harry clutched tightly at Zabini's arm with his good legs as the ground zoomed away from him.

“Hey, hey, hush, no need to be afraid, I've got you, I won't let you fall,” said Zabini in a reassuring voice.

Harry snorted, he was a seeker! He wasn't afraid of heights. He just… hadn't been this far off the ground without being in control before. And Merlin, just how tall _was_ Zabini anyway?

“Come on, I'm going to take you to Professor Hagrid and get him to take a look at that paw of yours, see what's wrong with it.”

Harry nodded in relief, Hagrid would know what to do and hopefully, he would figure out that it was him.

Zabini spoke soothingly to Harry the entire way out of the forest, Harry didn't really pay much attention to what he was saying, it was all very generic, but he did pick up on the underlying tone of worry in his voice.

It felt decidedly odd to be worried about in such a way.

Soon they breached the tree line, and Harry spotted Hagrid's hut. It was just starting to get dark and Harry couldn't believe that he had managed to sleep through the entire day. A sudden wave of exhaustion overcame him, and the aches he had been aware of when he first woke were starting to make themselves known again.

The adrenaline must have worn off, he mused as Zabini knocked on Hagrid's door.

Harry heard Fang barking and a muffled call of 'Who's there?’ before the door opened to reveal Harry's giant friend and his dog.

Harry huddled down into himself a little at the sheer size of Hagrid. Harry couldn't remember ever being intimidated by the man before, but by Merlin, it looked like his beard could swallow him whole.

“Zabini isn't it? What brings you here so late?” Hagrid asked.

“Yes, Sir. I found this little guy on the edge of the forest,-”

Harry snorted, edge of the forest his newly furry bottom, it had taken them ages to traipse out of there.

“-And I think his paw is hurt. I was hoping you could look at it.”

Hagrid looked down at Harry and immediately stepped aside, “O’ course! You'd best come in. Set 'im on the table there.”

Hagrid moved aside and let Zabini in. Harry was placed onto said table as Hagrid bustled about the place, grabbing different objects and placing them in his arms to carry back to the table.

Harry looked about the hut from his lofty vantage point. Keeping his one paw tucked against his chest so that he didn't accidentally put weight on it. Even Hagrid’s table was huge. Harry was sure it wasn’t usually _this_ big. On the table, he saw a few odd items, a comb, scissors, a few straggly curls of hair and a large shaving mirror.

Harry huffed in surprise, it made sense when he thought about it. He had never seen Hagrid’s hair or beard ever get any longer, but he’d never had reason to think about it before.

It was handy though.

Harry limped over towards the mirror, wanting to see whatever it was that he had become. He paused as he took himself in. He was a fox. A small fox evidently. Not much larger than a small cat.

He cocked his head to the side, noting that his eyes were still green. His ears were quite large and seemed to be able to move independently of one another, evidenced by the way the flicked towards the noises Hagrid was creating. One of them had a little kink in it, causing the tip to fall forwards. His attention was soon drawn to his tail. Or should he say tails. All four of them. That just seemed excessive, Harry thought with a snort.

“Righ’ then,” Hagrid said, as he thumped into a seat next to Harry.

The half-giant discarded what he had in his hands onto the table and he reached out slowly towards him.

“Hello there, yer quite the looker aren’t you? Do yer want ta come over here so we can take a look at that paw of yours? It looks like ‘urts. We can make it all bett’r fer you.”

Harry sighed, Hagrid’s cooing was expected, he was an animal after all, however that had happened. He limped towards Hagrid’s outstretched hand.

“That’s a good fella, c’mon, that’s it.”

Harry felt Hagrids fingers pat gently over his head and he waited patiently for him to tell him what to do next.

Hagrid’s other hand reached for a book and he flipped through it until he came to a certain page.

“Righ’ Zabini, yeh see this spell here? I want you to cast that at the little guy. It will tell us wha’ injuries we’re dealing with.”

“Me?” Zabini asked surprised, “You want me to cast it on him?”

“Well, yer the one that found ‘im. The one that’s gonna be looking after 'im, yeh? Best know this sort o’ thing. Now, just nice and slow, there’s no need fer nothing flashy.”

Harry watched as Zabini quickly read over the spell and pointed his wand a few times away from Harry.

“That’s it, it’s an easy one. C’mon.”

“It says I need a piece of parchment, Sir.”

“Oh, righ’ righ’,” Hagrid patted his pockets and pulled out a scrap of parchment, he placed it on the table and ran his fist over it a few times to get rid of the worst of the creases. “‘Here yer go.”

Zabini nodded and swallowed. Harry barely had time to think of a swear before the Slytherin began to cast, he tapped the parchment and then pointed his wand at Harry.

“ _Dico injuriam.”_

Harry flinched bracing for something to go wrong as an inky looking substance slithered out of his wand. It flowed over Harry, momentarily blinding him before it retreated to the parchment and began to form words.

  * Malnourishment
  * Fractured left metacarpal
  * Fractured left metacarpal
  * Totum corpus muscular strain
  * Left ante pede tundere minutium



“What does all that mean?” asked Zabini.

“He’s broken sum bones in his paw and he’s got sum bruisin’ too. It says e’s strained all of ‘is muscles as well. Dunno, how the little tyke managed that.”

Maybe it has something to do with being forcibly changed into fox, Harry thought acerbically. Or from being struck by lightning. 

“All of them? And he’s malnourished?” Zabini asked.

Hagrid had slid a hand around Harry to bring him closer, his big hands questing over him and feeling for his ribs.

“He is a mite on the skinny side, couldn’a tell yer why though, there’s plenty for ‘im ter eat in the forest.”

Harry felt Hagrid's hand at his elbow, pushing at it gently to get him to bring it out. Harry took the hint and extended the paw as much as he could before he whimpered.

“There’s a good lad, yer alright,” Hagrid said softly.

Harry’s eyes flicked up to Zabini’s face and he saw that it was pinched, his brow was furrowed and he appeared to be chewing on his lower lip.

Harry yelped as Hagrid drew his paw out straight and had to resist the urge to pull it back.

Hagrid made some shushing sounds and started to wrap a shimmering white cloth around his paw.

“What’s that?” Zabini asked, stepping closer and peering at the cloth.

“This? It’s tail hair from a unicorn. They are always losing it on trees and bushes and the like. I weave it all t’gether, makes brilliant bandages for this kind o’ thing. You can charm it t’ harden and it makes a dead handy splint.”

Hagrid finished wrapping Harry’s paw, and much of his leg, before he splashed some water over it, muttering a few words under his breath as he did. Harry felt the wrap shrink and harden around his leg and though it hurt initially, causing him to yelp loudly, and Zabini to flinch. He had to admit that it felt better.

Experimentally, he put his foot down and rested his weight on it. It hurt, but not nearly as much as Harry had expected it too. He tried to express his thanks but the words came out as happy sounding yips.

Hagrid chuckled and scratched Harry under the chin, “Ah, yer welcome litt’e fella.” He then turned to Zabini and fixed him with a firm look.

“Now, yer wanna tell me what really happened?”

Zabini looked caught out, “I told you what happened, Sir.”

Hagrid snorted.

“That there,” he said pointing -rather rudely, Harry thought- at Harry, “Is a kitsune. They aren’t exactly ‘people-creatures’ keep to themselves mostly, until they find one they like for whatever reason. I dunno all that much about them, they’re mainly found in Japan, but I do know you wouldn’t find one on the outskirts of the Forbidden Fores’. Blimey, I’ve been at Hogwarts fer ov’r fifty years and I’ve never seen one before. So giv’ us the truth now.”

Blaise sighed and sat down, “I was coming across the grounds after staying late for Herbology, I was giving some extra care to my project, when I felt this- call. I don’t know how else to describe it. I just knew I had to follow this feeling. I went into the Forest and eventually, I came across this Acromantula, I didn’t even know that we _had_ those at Hogwarts-”

Harry saw Hagrid fidget and shook his head at his large friend.

“-It was after this little fellow, but he was trapped in a patch of Devil’s Snare. So I fought it off. Eventually, it left. I freed him,” Zabini said looking at Harry, “and then I brought him to you.”

Hagrid appeared deep in thought for a moment before he slapped his thighs and stood up.

“Righ’! Grab the little fella then, we need ter go see Professor Dumbledore. And you'll be needing to see Professor Snape too. He'll have some pain potions that will be able to help this little guy.”

“I am in trouble? Professor Hagrid, I was only trying to help!”

“Trouble? What would yet be in trouble for? Nah, we just going to go see Professor Dumbledore about letting you keep yer familiar. It wouldn't do for you two to be kept apart.” Hagrid grabbed his coat and threw it around his shoulders. “Come on then.”

Harry yapped in surprise as Zabini lifted him off the table and back into the cradle of his arms before he followed Hagrid out of the cabin.

“Familiar, Professor?”

“Aye, he musta called you somehow. Only familiars are capable o’ that.” Hagrid said as he began the trek towards the castle.

Harry wanted to protest that he wasn't anyone's familiar and that he hadn't called anyone before he snapped his jaw shut. Remembering the prayer he had sent. Still, he refused to think that it had been answered if it landed him with a Slytherin, and as someone's familiar! Of all the luck!

“Do I need to know anything about his condition? Is he going to be okay now?” Zabini asked.

“Hmm? Oh, yeh, he'll be fine now. It'll take a few weeks or so ter get him to heal up. Can't use magic to speed things up unfortunately, most magical animals don't react well ter human magic. 'is own magic will help out 'n any case. Bring him back inna 'bout a week to change his bandage.”

“Yes, Professor.” Zabini agreed as they climbed the steps to the castle.

“Oh, ‘n don’t let him go changing or anything. That’ll just re-break the bones.”

“Change, Professor?”

“Yeh, yer know, like his size and what not, kitsune’s can get big or small depending on how they feel. Bit like an Occamy. At leas’ that’s what I’ve heard. And he needs to be kept quiet, no running around, ‘owever much he might want to.” Hagrid said sternly.

Harry felt Zabini’s hand run through his fur and he huffed, did this mean he would have to _stay_ a fo- kitsune, whatever he was, until he was all healed?

They made their way to the stone gargoyle and Hagrid gave the password ( _curly wurly_ ) and they stepped onto the everlasting stairs. Slowly winding themselves to the top.

Hagrid was about to knock on the door when it opened, and they were stood face to face with Harry Potter.

 

~*~*~*~ Art by Q ~*~*~*~ 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (oh! and by the way, curly wurlies are a delicious delicacy, caramel ladders dipped in chocolate, and if you ever get the opportunity to try one, you should.)
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos if you liked the story or the art! 
> 
> Love and muses to all!  
> ArielSakura
> 
> Oh! and if you want to follow or see more of Q’s awesome art, here are the links to her [Tumblr](https://00qmagnus.tumblr.com/post/184266895572/ao3-link) and [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/q_magnus/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore, Snape and the Slytherin dorms. 
> 
> Also, the chapter we find out why Draco isn't allowed to name things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing art is by [00Q_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus/works) If you want to follow or see more of Q’s awesome art, here are the links to her [Tumblr](https://00qmagnus.tumblr.com/post/184266895572/ao3-link) and [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/q_magnus/)
> 
> I also want to thank atheandra for betaing this chapter! Any mistakes left over are entirely mine.

The other Harry, the fake Harry, blinked at them slowly before slipping past them and making his way down the stairs. The scent of radishes flooding his nostrils as 'Harry' passed him. The real Harry tried to stand in Zabini’s arms and growl at the retreating figure, but Hagrid had already ushered them inside.

Harry tried to scramble after his impersonator, but Zabini’s fingers behind his ears were making it hard to continue to care. Comforting himself with the fact that Dumbledore would have surely known it wasn’t him, Harry settled for a moment before he suddenly remembered Barty Crouch Jr as Mad-Eye Moody.

Damnit, he would have to do some investigating and try to expose the person.

Drawing himself from his swirling thoughts, he focused on Hagrid who had begun speaking to Dumbledore.

“-So yer see Professor, this little mite,-”

Harry huffed to himself, was he really _that_ small? So he was a bit, vertically challenged. But did they have to keep harping on about it?

“-Is Mr Zabini’s familiar.”

Dumbledore steepled his fingers under his chin as he looked at Harry. The usual sparkle in his eye was missing and Harry felt disappointed that Dumbledore didn’t recognise him. Resigning himself to having to spend however long it took for his paw to heal, as a fox, Harry sighed.

“The Hogwarts rules say that a student may only have, an owl,-” Dumbledore began.

“‘E’s _not_ a pet Pr’fessor! Those rules don’ matter. The Founders rules about familiars are that they be allowed should a student find theirs!” Hagrid cried passionately.

“Be that as it may,” Dumbledore said placatingly, “We can’t be assured that this creature can behave itself, by all accounts it was a wild animal until Mr Zabini found it. What if something happens?”

Zabini’s arms tightened briefly around Harry.

“He has yet to display any act of aggression, even when hurt or frightened.”

Harry rolled his eyes, he hadn’t been _frightened._ He had been a little worried, but who wouldn’t be when facing down an Acromantula?

“Of course, in my mother’s most recent stage of grief, she was considering a gift to the school. In the form of another greenhouse. Complete with all of the necessary tools for NEWT students.”

Harry looked up at Zabini, wondering what on earth grief had to do with bribery.

Dumbledore was thoughtful for a moment longer before he relented.

“Very well, but any incident where harm befalls another student, it will have to go.”

“Understood, Sir,” Zabini said.

His arms were still tight around Harry as they left.

Hagrid led them downstairs and into the dungeons, Harry hadn’t realised how late that it had gotten. There were no students in the halls, it must be after curfew.

Hagrid thumped his fist on Professor Snape’s door and he heard Snape call for their admittance. Hagrid twisted the knob on the door and ushered Blaise and Harry inside. He himself didn’t come in, but he did stick his head through the door for a quick explanation.

“Pr’fessor Snape, Mr Zabini’s been with me, we’ve been fixing up his new familiar, he’ll be needing some pain potions fer a couple of weeks, if yer could look after that?”

“Of course,” replied Snape. “Thank you, Professor Hagrid.”

Hagrid nodded and shut the door.

“Come sit down Mr Zabini, and tell me the events of this evening.”

And so Zabini did. Snape summoned a house elf and had him bring a plate of sandwiches and some pumpkin juice.

Harry sniffed eagerly at the plate it had been ages since he had last eaten. Zabini pulled apart one of the sandwiches, offering some of the meat fillings to Harry with his fingers. Harry took the offerings gently between his teeth, feeling very self-conscious of the fact that he was eating from someone’s fingers.

“You’ll find Mr Zabini, that foxes, at least, are omnivores. If he shares any commonalities with his lesser kin, he will need more than just meat. Most magical creatures diets are quite varied.”

“Oh, thank you for the information, Sir,” Zabini said as he began to bring a variety of things for Harry to try. “The spell Professor Hagrid taught me, it also said he was malnourished. What should I do?”

Professor Snape stood from his seat and left the office via a door behind him, he soon came back with two small phials of potions. He sat behind his desk once more.

“This,” he said, pointing at the blue bottle, “Is a mild pain potion, it should help alleviate his pain without making him drowsy. Three drops in the morning and three at night, with food, should suffice. But that also depends on his innate magical ability. If he appears to need more, give him one or two drops as you deem appropriate, do not exceed twelve drops within the revolution of day. Come back to see me if you do not think it is enough.”

Harry frowned at the instructions and then rolled his eyes. Honestly, how hard was it to say twenty-four hours?

“Do you understand me, Mr Zabini?”

“Yes, Sir,” Zabini said as he repeated the instructions back.

Snape nodded and then placed his finger on the green bottle.

“This is a nutrient potion, it should help boost his nutrition. It cannot, however, be used in the place of food, it is a supplement only. A cap full with or after his dinner should be adequate. If after a fortnight there is no improvement, we will revisit.”

Harry nibbled at the bread and a few other things until he felt full. Eventually turning his nose away when Zabini tried to offer him more.

He was offered pumpkin juice next, but Harry had never quite taken a liking to the sweet drink and usually preferred water at meal times. Excepting breakfast, when he usually had tea.

“Perhaps, try giving him some water,” Snape said, his voice soft and as measured as normal, but lacking the bite Harry usually heard.

“Oh, right.” Zabini murmured as embarrassment coloured his voice.

He pointed his wand at the glass and banished the juice, before conjuring a small amount of water. He slipped a measured dose of nutrient potion into it and Harry was happy to discover that it didn’t alter the taste. Zabini leant forward for the pain potion, placing the glass back on Professor Snape’s desk.

Zabini placed a hand behind Harry’s head and tried slipping his thumb into his mouth. Harry struggled and ducked away, what in Merlin’s name did he think he was doing?

“Come on, Tesoro, you need to open up. The pain potion will make you feel better. I promise.”

Oh, Harry thought, well there’s no need for you to go sticking your fingers in my mouth!

He opened up obediently and sat waiting. He heard a snort of what sounded like amusement from the other side of the desk. But it was _Snape_ , so Harry must have heard him wrong.

Zabini dripped the required dose onto his tongue and Harry scrunched up his nose. So Snape could make a tasteless nutrient potion but not a pain one huh? Urgh.

Harry pawed at his snout, trying to rub the taste away when a small piece of bread made it into his field of vision. He gobbled at the offering, licking his lips as it helped to eradicate the taste.

Wondering why they were still in Snape’s office, he lay down upon Zabini’s lap. Seeing as the Slytherin didn’t seem to be putting him down anytime soon, he might as well make himself comfortable. Settling himself so that he could see Snape easily.

“Sir, I’m going to need some accoutrements for his care. May I have a pass to go into Hogsmeade tomorrow? And might I take someone with me?” Zabini asked as he ran over a hand over Harry’s back.

It was actually quite nice.

Snape appeared to think it over before he slowly dipped his head.

“Take Mr Malfoy, as I understand he is ahead in his studies at the moment. He will not feel the loss of one day.”

Snape picked up his quill and quickly wrote a note. He then signed it and placed a wax seal beneath his signature. The wax was a dark green and Harry knew that the image would be of the Slytherin crest. Snape stood and rummaged through one of the many bookshelves that lined the walls of his office before he pulled a slim volume from its position, creating a copy before reshelving it. He handed the letter and the copy to Zabini who stood to take them, arranging Harry to sit in the crook of one arm.

“This book contains the Hogwarts by-laws as they pertain to familiars. I suggest you familiarise yourself with it, as well as appropriating one for yourself. The copy shall only last for a month. Now, off to bed, I will inform Slytherin of your new acquaintance at the morning briefing.”

Zabini gave him an odd little bow as he got to his feet and he left the Potions office.

Leaving Harry to wonder over what Snape meant by morning meeting.

~*~*~*~ Harry&Blaise ~*~*~*~

Zabini had uttered the password for the Slytherin dorms, ( _medusae_ ) and entered, the quiet murmuring ceased for a moment and then resumed, although Harry noticed quite a few eyes on him as they made their way towards a corridor he had never entered before.

He saw Malfoy and Nott stand up and walk towards them, obviously intent on following Zabini. They walked down the corridor, and Harry was interested to see the many portraits that hung on the walls. All of them wizards wearing Slytherin colours, from their robes, or a tie, a scarf and in one case, a very odd hat. They couldn’t possibly be of every wizard that had attended Hogwarts as a Slytherin, so Harry assumed they were simply those that had become famous for some reason.

He wondered briefly if it made him a bad person that he was surprised there were so many. His second thought was; why weren’t the Gryffindor Towers decorated the same? The third and most bewildering thought, why hadn’t Malfoy or Nott said anything yet? Harry knew they were behind them, where were all the questions? The pressing need to know where Zabini had been and why he had a strange fox in his arms?

Zabini stopped at a door with an engraving of an occamy on the silver plate and pushed it open. Harry’s eyes went wide as he took in the room.

His attention turned to the occupants of the room when he heard the door close firmly and Nott muttered the anti-eavesdropping spell.

“Where have you been?!” cried Malfoy. “You were supposed to be back hours ago! We've been worried sick!”

Harry looked up and watched as Zabini turned a questioning glance to Nott.

“He has been. I was merely worried.”

Harry snorted despite himself and Zabini sat them on one of the chairs by the fireplace. He started to explain and Harry tuned out as he stood on his hind legs to examine the room over Zabini’s shoulder.

It was far nicer than the Gryffindor Tower. One wall was fully made up of glass and looked into the lake. A flat outcropping of rock covered completely in algae, sat next to the glass. A few water plants and corals placed just so, that it looked almost deliberate. Had it not been entirely underwater, it would have made a beautiful spot for a picnic. Two large curtains on either side could be drawn across to block the view.

Harry looked about the room, another door to the left of the one they entered and Harry assumed it led to the bathroom. There were only three beds in this room, located on each of the two long stone walls. There was a desk for each of them and there was a large open space in the middle of the room. Lastly, there was a fireplace, which was located next to the door. It threw out enough heat that the room was quite cosy. Three armchairs and a round coffee table sat in front of the fire.

Malfoy and Nott had taken the other two seats while Zabini had been talking.

Harry was impressed, and a bit jealous. They only had to share between the three of them? Where were Crabbe and Goyle? They had their own fireside seating area? And desks? Hermione would be so positively green with envy if she knew about this, she would be able to pass for a Slytherin.

And just like that, Harry's mood soured.

He lay down, still in Zabini's lap, and sighed. He felt Zabini's fingers scratch behind his ears and his body began to relax.

“Then Professor Snape gave me this book on Hogwarts familiar laws and I came back to the dorm.” Harry heard Zabini say.

“Book?” Theo asked.

Harry felt Zabini shift and then saw the book extended in Nott's direction.

“It's only a copy, I have to procure my own soon.”

Nott nodded absently as he began to thumb through the pages.

“So, you're going to keep him?” Malfoy asked. He was leant forward, the to better peer at Harry.

“I feel oddly connected to him,” Zabini answered.

Harry looked up at the dark teen. He did?

Zabini smiled down at him and rubbed a finger under Harry's chin. Harry's eyes fluttered at the sensation, Merlin that felt good. Why didn't people touch each other like this all the time?

“He'll need a name then,” Nott said absently.

A name? He already had a name! But he supposed, it was probably for the best if they didn't know he was Harry Potter.

“Oh! Lucky!” supplied Draco. “Because he's lucky you found him.”

Harry growled, there was no way in hell he was going to let them call him 'Lucky’.

He heard Zabini snort above him, “Not sure he likes that Draco.”

“Blacky?”

Harry gave another grumbling growl again.

“Mr Fuzzball? Mr Fuzzikins?”

Harry yelped and scrambled to his feet. Shaking his head violently. Oh, shit no! No way. Nuhuh. Fred and George would never let him live _that_ down.

Zabini’s hands gripped him around the waist, holding onto him so that he didn’t hurt his foot. Or probably so that he didn’t step on Zabini’s family heirlooms.

Nott gave Draco a very droll look over the top of the copied book, “Draco, you should not be allowed to name things.”

Harry nodded vehemently, yipping in agreement.

“I was thinking Raiden,” Zabini said as he settled Harry onto his lap again.

Harry squinted up at him. It didn't sound too bad, but he had no idea if it meant anything or not.

“Kitsunes are supposed to be Japanese correct? At the least, they are in a lot of their folklore.”

Theo gave an affirmative grunt but did not look up from his reading this time.

“Raiden is a Japanese god of thunder and lightning. Professor Hagrid said he'd never seen a kitsune before, and there was that big storm last night.” Zabini looked down at Harry, “What do you think?”

Harry pondered it for a minute, there were certainly worse things to be named after than a god.

He gave a soft yip and dipped his head.

Zabini grinned and ruffled the fur on his head.

Grumbling Harry lifted one paw to his head, automatically trying to smooth his hair. Fur. Whatever he called it now.

“It says here,” Nott began, leaning forward in his chair, book balanced in one hand as he ran his finger across the page. “He can accompany you anywhere in the castle that you yourself are allowed to go, even lessons.”

“Really?” asked Malfoy, “How come?”

“It says that familiars are magical creatures with a high order of thinking and because they choose to bond with humans, they don’t take well to be separated for long periods of time.”

“Whatever the reason, I’m grateful for it, I’m not supposed to let him move about too much while he’s wearing the cast. I can’t do that if we are apart all day.” Zabini said as he stood. “We should get ready for bed, it’s getting late.”

He made his way over to one of the beds and set Harry on it. Telling him to stay before he grabbed a few things and made his way through the bathroom door. Harry huffed and folded his head down onto his paws. Even the beds were bigger and softer than the ones in Gryffindor Tower.

Harry watched as the Slytherins got ready for bed, Malfoy and Nott making small talk about Nott making sure to get their work from their Professors the next day and taking proper notes.

“ _Yes,_ Draco, I’ll make sure I write down _all_ the notes,” Nott said, rolling his eyes as he gathered his pyjama’s. “Honestly, the way you harp on about it, one might think you thought I was incapable.”

“Not incapable, Theo.” came Zabini’s voice, slightly muffled from the towelling off of his hair. “Merely, otherwise inclined.”

“Lazy, you mean,” said Malfoy.

Zabini shrugged at the same time Nott did.

“I’ve told you before, Draco. Just because I like to read-”

“-doesn’t mean you like your classes, yes, yes, yes. I’m going to shower.”

Zabini shook his head and hung his towel over the back of one chair. He drew his curtains closed as he bid goodnight to Nott and suddenly, Harry was alone with him.

Zabini was dressed in only a pair of black, silk, sleep trousers as he clambered under the covers. One leg slid down either side of Harry, lifting him slightly as the covers shifted.

Having no idea as to what to do. Which was quite understandable really, he had no frame of reference for what was happening. He simply stayed where he was.

“Here, boy,” Zabini said softly.

Harry instinctively cringed away. The word ‘boy’ would never be a source of comfort for him. Not with the memories he associated with it.

“Raiden?” He tried next.

Harry figured he really should answer him, Zabini was going to be looking after him after all. He turned his head towards Zabini and made a soft sound. Unused to communicating this way, and not having his own relationships with many animals, he wasn't really sure how he should respond.

“You going to sleep there? Or do you want to get under the covers?” He patted the spot next to him.

Though the dorm was far warmer than Harry would have thought with an entire wall taken up by the lake, and for being located in the dungeons, he did think it would be prudent to be under the covers. He always got too cold at night.

With that in mind, he slowly stood up and made his way to the spot Zabini had indicated. He moved tenderly and with care for his broken paw. Before glancing up once more at Zabini. Did he really want Harry to sleep here with him? Aunt Petunia had always grimaced whenever Aunt Marge had let Ripper into bed with her.

But Zabini just smiled at him and scooched further into the bed, settling the blankets around them so they were both covered.

Harry slowly let himself relax, and he lost the battle entirely when Zabini began to softly stroke his ear. His eyes were fluttering closed when Zabini began to speak softly again.

“I don’t understand how I was able to find you. Did you call for me? Summon me? Why me?”

Harry just stared back at him. He didn't have any answers. He didn't know why, or how, his panicked wish had connected to the Slytherin before him. He was wondering all of that himself.

Zabini sighed when Harry didn't reply and slid his hand down and around Harry's ribs. Pulling him flush against his warm body as Zabini settled them comfortably. The lights were soon extinguished around the bed and feeling an odd sense of home and security, even deep in the Slytherin dorms, even deep in a Slytherin’s arms, Harry found himself easily falling asleep.

For the first time, in a very long time.  

 

~*~*~*~ Art by Q ~*~*~*~

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes in the Slytherin dorms, and comes face to face with the fake Harry Potter.

Harry woke the next day blinking blearily. Stretching his legs, he let out a small yelp as he did, the movement reminding him of his broken paw. Opening his eyes properly, he saw the form he was in and the memories of the previous day came rushing back.

 

 

Before he had a chance to do anything though, a movement on his right startled him further and he yelped again as he jumped and jostled his foot.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” a sleep-muffled voice said and Harry looked to the source. Zabini was lying next to him, propped up on one elbow as he gazed at Harry worriedly. “Are you hurting? Do you need more pain potion?”

Harry looked at his front leg and moved it slightly, whimpering a little as pain throbbed through his foot.

“Okay, just give me a few minutes to get ready and then we’ll go to breakfast. You can’t have it without food remember.”

Harry looked back up at Blaise and just blinked at him, unsure as to what to think. The Slytherin seemed to be really concerned about him. It wasn’t something Harry was used too.

He watched as Blaise quickly grabbed a few things before he opened the hangings around his bed and headed for the bathroom. Harry looked about the dorm and saw Nott putting on his tie. The straw-haired Slytherin looked up, and when he saw Harry he smiled.

“Hello there little guy, you doing alright?”

Harry ducked his head and put it between his front paws.

“Blaise won’t take long, I’m sure,” Nott said as he flicked one end of his tie over the other. “He’s too worried about you to primp.”

Tie finished, Nott walked over to one of the beds and pulled the hangings back. Harry saw Malfoy sleeping there, his hair a mess and a fine line of drool hanging from his open mouth. Harry snorted, it amused him to see the pompous prat looking less than perfect.

Nott shook Malfoy firmly, causing the platinum blond to jerk awake.

“Wha-? Whoz’zat?” he groaned groggily.

Harry snorted again.

Nott just jerked the blankets off Malfoy’s prone form and said, “Blaise is up and if you’re going to accompany him to Hogsmeade you better get your arse out of bed.”

Malfoy froze in what had looked to be the start of an impressive tirade and looked over at Harry.

“Oh, right, of course.” He sat up and stretched, stifling a yawn with one fist before rubbing his hands through his hair. “I’ll meet you two in the Great Hall,” he told Nott.

Nott just nodded as Malfoy gathered his things and left in the same direction Zabini had, passing the darker teen as he left the bathroom. Zabini had gotten dressed in record time it seemed as his hair was still slightly damp from his shower and it curled lightly on his collar.

He put his things away and straightened the bedsheets before emptying a shoulder bag of books and parchment onto his desk. Once he had placed a large sack of money, a couple of scarves, and a pair of gloves inside, as well as tucking Harry’s pain potion into a front pocket, he approached Harry again.

“Hey Raiden,” he said softly. “Come with me and we’ll go get you something to eat? Then you can have more pain potion.”

Harry stood and dipped his head, knowing that the fastest, and least painful, way of getting around would be if he let Zabini carried him. He awkwardly hobbled to the edge of the bed, trying not to jostle his leg. Looking up at Zabini, he noticed the Slytherin’s forehead creased with lines of worry. It was a look Harry hadn’t seen directed at him very often, even Hermione, who normally wore that look around Harry, was generally more concerned about the trouble he got into and not him specifically. But then, he wasn’t usually so injured either, at least not anything Madame Pomfrey couldn’t fix within a day.

It was still odd though, especially on the face of a stoic Slytherin.

Zabini bent down and very gently lifted Harry into his arms. Harry barely felt any pain as Zabini adjusted him so that he would be comfortable, his broken foot facing away from the teen’s body. Another novel experience. His comfort coming first. Zabini then went to walk out the door but was stopped by a call from Nott.

“You might want to remember your cloak.”

Zabini’s head whipped to the coat rack by the door he had almost walked past.

“Thanks, Theo,” Zabini said as he moved to gather up the rich sable coat lined with silver fur. He tucked it over the messenger bag and the two Slytherins left the dorm.

The castle seemed a bit deserted and Harry guessed it must have been very early in the morning. As they entered the Great Hall, Harry saw only a handful of other students there. Mostly upper years who were reading as they ate, getting in some last-minute study. The two Slytherins sat down at one end of their table and Blaise tucked himself in so that Harry was able to reach as well as see the food that had appeared when they had.

His newly extra sensitive nose caught the scent of bacon and he sniffed after it approvingly, leaning towards the platter it was on. Zabini noticed and soon the plate in front of them was half full of bacon. Harry watched as the Slytherin cut it up into smaller, bite-sized pieces and then picked up a portion to feed to him.

It was still a little embarrassing to eat from someone’s fingers but the rumbling in Harry’s stomach pushed that feeling away rather quickly.

“At least he’s gentle,” Nott said conversationally, “My Aunt has a crup that would gladly take a finger or three if you tried to hand feed him.”

Zabini hummed, “He’s considerate, that’s for certain.”

Harry huffed unamused, of course, he was considerate, he wasn’t stupid enough to go biting the literal hand that was feeding him. But then he supposed, if this had happened to Ron, the redhead probably wouldn’t care enough to avoid nipping someone with his sharp teeth.

But the thought of Ron brought the accompanying twinge of pain and loneliness that Harry was so accustomed to these days. He quickly diverted his mind to see what else was on the table, after having now eaten a few rashers of bacon.

Spying some fresh looking apples he tried to get Zabini’s attention, it only took one soft whuff and the darker teen’s attention was zeroed on him.

“What is it, Raiden? Do you want something?”

Harry stood gingerly and put one paw on the edge of the table pointing with the hurt appendage at the bowl of fruit. He looked over his shoulder at Zabini and back at the fruit. Zabini shifted slightly and stretched his arm over Harry and he rested his fingertips on a banana.

“This?” he asked.

Harry shook his head and Zabini pointed to the orange, Harry growled lowly, he despised oranges. Zabini then picked up the apple and Harry sat down with a small yip.

Zabini’s soft chuckle came from above him as he leant forward to slice the apple. He pulled a few pieces from the plate and let them lay in his flattened palm on his lap. Harry bent slightly to eat the juicy fruit.

“An apple?” asked Nott, bewilderment showing in his voice.

“Professor Snape said most foxes were omnivores, he postulated kitsune’s would be as well. Specifically, because they are magical.” Zabini answered him.

“Huh, well there you go.”

Silence reigned between the breakfast companions as Zabini fed Harry more apple slices, whilst he ate his own breakfast one-handed.

It was broken by Nott’s voice, though it had taken on a distinctly cooler, more emotionless tone.

“Lovegood, you know this is the Slytherin table, correct?”

“Oh yes, I just wanted to talk to Zabini's new companion,” came a dreamy voice.

Harry looked up quickly to see his friend sitting across the table from them, in his excitement to see her, surely she would know who he was, he tried to scramble onto the table.

Zabini, though confused by his actions, helped him before he could hurt his foot further. Harry had limped halfway across the table when he smelt it. Stopping to sniff the air he started growling at Luna.

Harry felt a comforting hand on his back as Zabini’s smooth voice spoke to Luna, “Perhaps it’s best if you left, Lovegood, Raiden doesn’t seem to like you and I’d prefer not to upset him whilst he is injured.”

“Oh, it’s okay really,” Luna replied cheerily, “He’s just upset because I smell like radishes. We get along quite well normally.”

Harry snorted, he didn’t need to look behind him to sense the confusion in Nott and Zabini, his first few conversations with Luna had been the same.

“Do you know Raiden then?” Zabini asked hesitantly.

“No,” Luna said, happily helping herself to a pear.

“But you said-” Nott trailed off.

Luna smiled, “We only know each other when I don’t smell like radishes to him,”

“So when is that?” Zabini asked leadingly.

“Oh! Never,” Luna replied, her smile still bright.

This was all very well, Harry thought, but he wanted to know why she was pretending to be him. He tried to vocalise this to her, demanding her to tell him why she had taken his hair, how had she even gotten it, and why she apparently brewed Polyjuice potion over the holidays. He forgot, however, about his changed vocals and the only thing that came from his mouth was a series of yips, yaps, and snarls.

Luna just looked at him very solemnly and said, “Because of the nargles.”

That shut Harry up mid yip and he started thinking, of course, someone would start looking for him if he went missing at school, at the very least people would start to wonder where the famous ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ was and it wouldn’t be long before people drew comparisons between Zabini and his new black-haired, green-eyed companion.

And it would be a very bad thing if Voldemort thought he was missing.

Besides, Harry wasn’t really sure he wanted anyone to know what he was or what had happened to him. He wasn’t even sure himself. Maybe though, Luna would know. She had never steered him wrong before and always knew stuff that others didn’t. Generally, before they even happened.

Case in point.

Harry started talking to her again because it seemed she understood what his fox sounds meant.

She took a thoughtful bite of her pear before she answered in a serious tone, “The Blibbering Humdingers always know what happens to their children, they’re generationally telepathic.”

Well, that was helpful, Harry snorted. If it was something to do with his family he’d never find out. From what he’d heard, even the house his parents had lived in had been reduced to rubble.

“Migratory birds have more than one nest.”

Harry inhaled quickly, did that mean what he thought it did?

Luna took another bite of her pear and grinned happily at him.

Well, that could be something. He hobbled forward feeling Zabini’s hand slide from his back as he did and nudged her other hand. She lifted it and he licked her palm in thanks, causing her to giggle.

“That’s... very interesting, Lovegood,” Zabini spoke quietly, the unsurety in his voice showing.

Harry snorted and turned to make his way back to Zabini, his leg was beginning to ache something fierce.

“Oh look, there’s Neville,” Luna said waving to Harry’s other friend.

Neville spotted her and a look of surprise came over his face as he took in where she was sitting, and just who she was sitting with. He came towards them and paused next to her.

“Good morning, Luna, erm, Nott, Zabini,” he said with a nod for the Slytherins.

“Longbottom,” replied Nott for them both as Blaise was busy getting Harry’s pain potion from his bag.

“I was just introducing myself to Raiden, Heir Zabini’s new familiar,” Luna told Neville.

The blond boy looked across the table and spotted Harry. Harry gave him a yip in welcome.

“May I offer congratulations on your familiar, Zabini. From the House of Longbottom.”

“I thank House Longbottom for their felicitations,” came Zabini’s smooth reply as he checked to make sure there was enough potion in the dropper.

Neville nodded and Luna stood up, she reached for the cream and poured a measure of it into a bowl before putting it by the edge of the table, close to Harry. “We should go and have breakfast, it was lovely chatting with you. Also, you should order the fish and chips for lunch,” with that parting piece of wisdom, she and Neville left.

“Well, that was sufficiently weird,” muttered Nott as Malfoy sat down next to him.

“What was weird? Was that Lovegood and Longbottom? What did they want?”

Nott filled Malfoy in as Harry opened his mouth patiently waiting for the measured dose. Zabini didn’t hesitate and dripped the solution onto his tongue. Harry shuddered at the taste and stood up again, balancing on his haunches to lap at the cream Luna had poured.

 

Zabini scratched at him behind the ears, “That Lovegood is a bit odd, isn't she? She made no sense whatsoever.”

Harry stopped drinking and turned to snap lightly at Zabini’s fingers, growling softly as he did so.

“Don't like head scratches, Tesoro?”

Harry wasn't sure what that meant, but he did actually like the head scratches. So, because he could, he nudged his head back under Zabini's hand.

“Ah,” the Italian said as he resumed rubbing Harry's ears, “You do like head scratches.”

Harry yipped quietly.

“So, you object to me calling Lovegood odd?”

Harry yipped again.

“You didn't seem to like her when she first sat down.”

Harry wasn't sure how to answer, so he went with Luna's explanation and faked a sneeze.

Zabini laughed a warm rich sound that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

Their conversation was interrupted by Malfoy, “We should get going, Blaise. Before we have to fight the other students to get out. I'd rather not spend over half an hour explaining why we are privileged enough to be allowed out for the day,” he sniffed disdainfully.

Zabini drained what remained of his coffee and stood. Holding Harry carefully as he did so. They said goodbye to Nott and waved to Parkinson as she walked in with Greengrass, before heading out to the courtyard.

“Would you mind holding him for a moment while I put my cloak on?” Zabini asked Malfoy.

“Of course, hand the fluffball over,” Malfoy said as he held his hands. Harry stiffened in Zabini's arms and his eyes went wide as he realised what was happening. Malfoy was about to hold him. _Malfoy._

Not wanting to be dropped, Harry didn't do anything as Malfoy put his hands under Harry's armpits and held him up for inspection. Twisting Harry from side to side as he looked him over.

“He's a skinny thing under all that fur isn't he?” Malfoy said.

Zabini hummed as he tied his cloak around his shoulders, “He won't be for much longer if I can help it.”

He pulled a scarf from out of his bag and draped it over one shoulder. Harry felt Zabini's hands on him again and Malfoy handed him back. Harry relaxed into Zabini's arms. He had felt very uncomfortable in Malfoy’s grip, not really able to trust his nemesis with his safety.

That thought surprised him because it meant that he _did_ trust Zabini.

He looked up at the tall teen and watched him tuck a scarf around Harry's small body and then manipulated his coat so that it would protect him from the icy wind that sometimes cropped up at this time of the year, even if it was as yet too early for snow. Zabini smiled down at him and rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

“He is cute though,” Malfoy said, his own hand rubbing the top of Harry's head gently. “Even if his fur goes every which way.”

Zabini gave an elegant snort and they set off in the direction of Hogsmeade. Harry's nose and eyes sticking out between a fold of cloak so he could see what was going on.

They walked in silence for a while before Malfoy spoke again, “I think Raiden’s good for you. You didn't look across the hall once this morning.”

Zabini made a noncommittal sound. Harry peered up to see his face was set in a stony sort of way.

“I mean, you do know you haven't a chance, don't you? He is a Gryffindor, they hate us.” Malfoy’s words were harsh, but Harry could hear the clear worry in his tone.

Harry's ears pricked up at that, Zabini was interested in someone from _Gryffindor?_  Scratch that, Zabini was interested in a _bloke?_

“Your pathetic rivalry with them doesn't exactly help matters, Draco.” Zabini intoned.

“Pathetic? Pathetic? I'll have you know Potter was the one who rejected MY hand of friendship! I _told_ him some families were better than others, granted Ronald is the worst of the Weasley's, but did he listen? No. And now Granger's gone and Weasley hates him and he hasn't anyone to talk to, I think he'd rather enjoy the normalcy of our rivalry, don't you?” Malfoy stated, staring insistently at Zabini.

“I don't think he is enjoying much of anything these days.” Zabini murmured.

Harry was confused, why were they talking about him? Was Harry friends with whoever Zabini had a crush on? A Lumos went off in Harry's head, Zabini had been extremely focused earlier when giving Harry his pain potion. But he hadn't reached for it until Neville came to the table, he hadn't even looked at Neville even when they had spoken to each other. Harry thought it over. He supposed Neville was fanciable, in a way. But Harry knew Neville was straight, and he was pretty sure that Neville and Luna were going to become a couple soon. Poor Zabini, hopefully, he didn't take it too hard.

Harry glanced at Malfoy who was biting his lip as if debating on whether or not to say something. Apparently, Zabini noticed too as his next words were, “What is it? What do you know?”

“I shouldn't really say. It’s-”

“ _Tell me,_ ” Zabini demanded.

“Blaise, I know you, if I tell you this you'll just end up brooding over it. You already do that enough without me adding to it and it’s not like you're going to act on anything anyway. You already said it was just a silly crush.”

“Draco,” Harry could hear the warning in the growled word.

Malfoy ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “Fine, I only know what Father told me though, I don't know any other details.”

He took a deep breath as if to steady himself.

“Apparently Granger didn't transfer to Beauxbatons as everyone thinks. She _died_. In whatever went down at the Ministry last year. Apparently, her and Sirius Black were both banished through some 'Archway of Death’ by my Aunt Bellatrix.” He paused again.

“The rest of it Draco,” Zabini said impatiently.

But Harry didn't want to hear the rest of it, he was already caught in the replays of his memory and he burrowed his head between Zabini's bicep and body in a bid to drive out Malfoy's voice.

It didn't work.

“Father said, he said that, that Potter _lost it._  He tried to run through the arch himself, but Professor Lupin and Longbottom held him back. Apparently, Lupin had to hold him off the floor just to be able to keep Potter from following them. Father said that Potter's screams were heartbreaking, he'd never heard anything so horrible before.”

There was a heavy silence in the air, the only sound was the crunching of dirt and stone underfoot.

“He killed Aunt Bellatrix,” Malfoy's voice came softly. “Didn't even use his wand, his magic just ripped her apart. Father said he’s never seen magic like that before, never even  _heard_ of a spell like that. He left then. He said whatever the Dark Lord did to him for leaving wouldn't be as bad as staying would be.”

Zabini had stopped. Both teens had. Harry only hoped that the conversation had finished as well. He didn't even know why they were talking about this. Malfoy had barely even mentioned that Neville had been there so why would Zabini even care?

“Blaise,” Malfoy said pleadingly.

So earnest was he that he caused Harry to look at him in surprise, having never heard that tone from his blond rival before. Pulling himself out of his bout of depression and shoving the thoughts down into the deep dark place in his mind, where all such thoughts lived. Harry then looked up to Zabini's face. It was as if it had been carved from stone it was set so hard.

Wanting to do something nice for the person who was so set on looking after him while he was injured, as well as keep himself distracted, Harry raised himself up, front paws resting on the teen’s chest just under his chin. When Zabini looked at him. Harry butted his forehead against his cheek. He had seen cats and puppies use similar actions with their owners, he hoped it came across as reassuring.

Zabini blinked a few times before his lips twitched into a small smile. So Harry did it again.

That earned him a chuckle and a bigger smile. Harry yipped in encouragement and Zabini scratched him behind the ears.

“Sorry, were we ignoring you?”

Harry yipped again.

“See? I told you he's good for you,” Malfoy said smugly, “Keeps you in the present.”

Zabini rolled his eyes in a fond manner and said to Harry in a conspiring manner, “Never, ever, tell him he's right, he'll be insufferable and we'll never get him through the doorways.”

Harry nodded seriously, causing Zabini to laugh outright.

Malfoy sniffed haughtily, “Well, he seems to be able to understand you. He must be semi-intelligent at least.”

Harry looked at Malfoy and snarled, semi-intelligent indeed!

Zabini laughed again, “I think perhaps smarter than that, given his reaction to that statement. I wouldn’t piss him off if I were you, Draco.”

Harry snorted softly and turned his head away from Malfoy, making it look as if he was deliberately ignoring him. It was actually quite fun to be stuck in this form he thought. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

A sudden pressing need to answer the call of nature made itself known and Harry started to squirm uncomfortably. Noticing that they were close to the Forbidden Forest, Harry started to struggle to get down.

“What's wrong, Tesoro?” Zabini asked as he tried to maintain his grip on a squirming Harry.

Harry yapped at him and angled his movements downwards. Zabini moved with him and when Harry's feet touched the ground he shook himself free of Zabini's hands and walked as well as he could with his broken foot towards the forest.

“Hey, Raiden, wait, where are you going?” Zabini called.

Harry turned around and tried to say something reassuring. But his voice only came out as a series of yips. Huffing to himself he continued on his path and walked into the forest intent on finding a tree to water. He heard Zabini and Malfoy come in after him and he quickly ducked under a bush, Merlin, couldn't a bloke piss in peace? He watched them pass and heard them calling for him. Damn it, he was only going to be a minute! Backing up he exited out the other side of the bush and looked for a likely spot. Hurrying over to the tree he pondered the mechanics of what he needed to do. Sure, he'd seen dogs do it a bunch of times, but doing it for himself? That was different. Turning side on, he lifted his hind leg high and fell on his face.

Grumbling as he picked himself up, he tried again. Managing to at least fall back on his butt this time. This balancing thing was tricky. Finally getting the hang of it, he let out a long sigh of relief, listening to the soft splash of water against dirt.

He looked down once he was finished and saw the danger that peeing on a slope presented.

Yelping in revulsion, he leapt away from the oncoming mudslide and stumbled over a root, managing to fall down what would have been a small incline for a human, but was more like a hill for Harry’s current size.

He finally came to a stop when he abruptly smacked into a warm, firm, pole. Shaking himself, he looked up to see it wasn't a pole at all and he gulped as he took in the black hindquarters, tanned upper body and long black hair.

Harry swore, a small frustrated growl emanating from him. Seriously, could he not catch a break? If he had to run into a centaur, any centaur, why did it have the _most_ arseholish one? Why did it have to be _Bane?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed the update!!! Be sure to leave a comment if you liked the story and/or the art! :D
> 
> The amazing art is by [00Q_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus/works) If you want to follow or see more of Q’s awesome art, here are the links to her [Tumblr](https://00qmagnus.tumblr.com/post/184266895572/ao3-link) and [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/q_magnus/)
> 
> Chapter 4 will be posted next Thursday! - That's my Thursday, Australian Thursday. I understand I am from the future, so some of you will see the updates on Wednesday's ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes: Bane, a squawking, and secretly nice, Draco, a visit to Hogsmeade and an overwhelmed Harry. Hope you guys like!

The intimidating centaur gazed impassively at him for a moment before reaching down to grab Harry behind the neck. Harry tried to scramble away but the loose leaf litter underneath him made it difficult to gain purchase and he was soon hoisted by his scruff to see eye to eye with the aggressive centaur.

“I suppose it's you those two overgrown human colts are looking for. What are you doing away from your _Synkardiás_ anyway?” The gruff centaur asked.

Harry tilted his head at the strange word, but tried to convey what he had been doing, though he was still unaccustomed to not being able to speak, he became petulant when the sounds he heard were not those that he wanted to convey.

Bane, however, found it quite amusing. His lips twitched upwards and he chuckled, the friendly sound surprised Harry into silence.

“Well, then. That is quite the dilemma. Come, I shall take you back to your herdmates.”

The centaur began to walk through the forest, Harry still hanging by the nape of his neck from his large hand. They soon happened upon Zabini and Malfoy, the former of whom was starting to look panicked.

“I honestly do not see why your kind attach yourselves to these creatures, they are so, _repugnant_ ,” Bane muttered to Harry as they approached.

Harry looked at Bane, a little shocked by the casual attempt at conversation from the normally aggressive centaur. He looked back at the two humans and as his gaze settled on Zabini, the thought that Bane was wrong flitted through his mind.

Shaking his head to clear himself of such intrusive thoughts, he let out a low whine to attract the Slytherin’s attention. Zabini spun in their direction, wand in hand. Harry watched as Zabini’s gaze settled on him and then flicked to Bane. He swallowed hard and then slowly moved to put his wand away, showing his empty hands once his wand was in his pocket. Malfoy hadn’t taken his out and he stepped behind Zabini as he eyed the situation carefully.

“Thank-you, Chieftain, for finding my familiar,” came Zabini’s smooth voice.

Bane pawed the ground with one hoof as he snorted, “I did not do it for your gratitude _wizard._ ” He said with disdain. “I did it for the Kitsune.”

The darker teen nodded slowly, “Of course, I did not mean to presume, might I approach?” he asked gesturing at Harry. His gaze barely leaving Harry's hanging form as he spoke.

Bane squared his shoulders as his deep voice reverberated through the trees.

“You may.”

Zabini shoulders seemed to slump in relief though his face did not betray him and he moved quickly to close the distance between them. He reached for Harry and was soon holding him securely against his chest once more.

Harry felt a large rush of relief and overwhelming safety as he settled back against the familiarity of Blaise's chest. There was something else though, a warm, tugging sensation on his magic. He mouthed playfully at Blaise's fingers in welcome, to try and put the other teen’s mind at ease that he had not run away.

“A word of advice, young wizard.” Bane said as Blaise made to move off, the latter turning to look at the centaur again. “Kitsune are incredibly private, shy, animals. Next time your _Synkardiás_ needs a private moment for his natural needs, do not follow him into the forest. Not all who dwell here are as forgiving. I certainly won't be a second time.”

Harry barked at Bane as the big centaur made to move off, he exchanged a look with the hybrid and tried to convey his thanks. He barked again, a question this time and the centaur grinned ferally.

“Firenze is not the only one who reads the stars, little fox. It was not only he who was destined to meet you again. I look forward to watching your tricks.” And with that parting comment Bane faded into the trees, his dark colouring and tanned skin blending almost immediately.

Blaise and Malfoy quickly headed out of the forest and once they had breached the tree line Malfoy stopped.

“Wait. Wait, wait, _wait._ _Natural_ needs? _Natural needs?_ We went traipsing through the Forbidden Forest, risking our lives in the process, because Raiden needed to take a piss?” He squawked indignantly.

“Oh calm down, Draco, don't be so dramatic,” Blaise replied as he kept walking, leaving Malfoy to catch up.

“ _Dramatic? DRAMATIC?_ I'm not being dramatic!” Malfoy cried as he caught up to Blaise. “I’m merely stating the fact that we were mere moments from death at any given point in time, all because your familiar needed to take a leak!”

Blaise rolled his eyes and Harry snorted, laughter dancing in his own emerald gaze. He watched the two interact with amusement as they continued on their way to the wizarding village of Hogsmeade.

~*~*~*~ Harry&Blaise ~*~*~*~

The rest of the walk to Hogsmeade had been largely uneventful, but Harry had actually enjoyed watching the two Slytherins interact without their customary masks. They bantered freely and teased one another without being hurtful. They truly seemed to be great friends. It made Harry's heart ache at the thought that his own friendships were not as easy as that anymore.

Hermione was gone. Ron wanted nothing to do with Harry anymore because of it and truthfully, if Harry was to look at their relationship objectively, it wasn't a very good one. It hadn't been since fourth year, but that only seemed to make the pain worse.

Harry was about to settle in for a long bout of brooding when they walked into a pet store. The smells that assaulted him had him sitting up straighter to get his nose higher in the air.

“Something smell good?” Blaise asked softly.

Harry shrugged, it wasn't good or bad, there was just _so much_.

He lifted his nose and looked about, taking in the sights of the store. It wasn't one he had been in before. The street they had turned down was actually one he hadn't investigated. Hermione had once whispered to him that it was a particularly rich street and so they had avoided it out of deference to Ron.

Harry noticed that Malfoy splitting off to wander over to the owl section, probably to browse the treats on display. Blaise activated a charm on one of the shopping baskets and it was following them around the store. Harry watched with interest as Blaise selected various items and placed them into the floating receptacle. Several different types of fancy hairbrushes and combs were followed by a pair of golden-edged nail clippers.

Blaise wandered the aisles adding various items along the way until he came to bed and cage section. Harry tensed up, surely he wouldn't get him a cage, would he? He wouldn't lock him away, would he?

Unable to stop himself from trembling, Harry started to whimper.

His actions were immediately noticed and Blaise promptly knelt down in the aisle so he could see Harry better.

“Hey now, shhh, Tesoro. What's wrong?” He asked as he ran long slow strikes down Harry's back.

Harry couldn't answer him though, he was stuck in a state of fear, fear of being locked away as he had been at the Dursleys. He pressed himself against Blaise unconsciously and just stared at the closest cage like it was going to devour him.

Blaise had started looking for the source of his distress and he soon realised what Harry was fixated on. Getting to his feet quickly, he left the aisle in a hurry and headed to a seat near the front window of the store.

Now that the cages were out of Harry's sight, he began to relax, though his body was still trembling. He felt fingers under his chin, tilting his head up and he met Blaise's hazel eyes. “Raiden, I will never, ever, lock you in a cage. I promise.”

Harry's heart skipped a beat as the words penetrated his mind and soul. He whimpered slightly.

“Tesoro, I promise, no cages.”

Seeing the strength of resolve in Blaise's strong gaze, Harry nodded. He leaned into Blaise and let the teen run his hands through his coat as he calmed down.

They were found a few minutes later by Malfoy, who was followed by his own floating basket.

“Blaise? What are you doing? I thought we were shopping?”

“We are, but we were down the bed aisle and Raiden had a bit of a- panic attack, I think is the best way to describe it,” Blaise answered.

“Panic attack?!” Malfoy said alarmed, “Is he okay?”

Harry felt another hand join Blaise's and it started to scratch him lightly behind the ears. He rumbled softly at the gentle petting he was receiving. He had never been calmed like this before, it was wonderful.

“He's okay now, but evidently he doesn't like C.A.G.E.S,” Blaise told Malfoy.

Harry rolled his eyes at the spelling out of the offensive word but smiled to himself nonetheless.

“Would you mind going down there and picking out some beds for me?” Blaise asked.

“Of course, I was just coming to find you to tell you there seems to be a decent book section here. You might be able to find something on Kitsunes.”

“Thanks, Draco,” Blaise replied as he stood, Harry relaxed in his arms once again. “I'll check them out and the meet you at the counter?”

Harry watched Malfoy nod and they parted once more.

Blaise made his way over to the bookshelves in the corner and started to browse the titles. They'd only been there for a few moments when they were approached by a middle-aged wizard in well-dressed robes. His hair was prematurely salt and peppered, and his skin was tanned as if he spent a lot of time outdoors. He spoke in an even, cultured manner.

“Can I help you, young sir?”

Blaise turned around and Harry watched as the man's eyes went wide as they looked at him.

“Well, isn't he a beauty?” The man asked as he bent down to Harry's eye level. Harry peered back at the man watching him as curiously as he himself was being examined.

“He is,” Blaise agreed, “I was hoping to find a book or two with information on his species?”

The man hummed and stood up, he walked his fingers over a few titles before drawing out a thick volume.

“This is the only thing I have in the store currently, Kitsunes are rare, very rare, creatures and so there isn't a lot of information that has been reliably certified. This book has a chapter dedicated to them, but it is mostly conjecture and myth.” He said as he handed the book to Blaise.

Blaise shuffled Harry slightly so he was only being supported with one arm, as he took the book and perused the covers.

“Is there nothing else?” Blaise asked as he placed the item in his basket.

“There _is_ a tome, a compendium, if you will, that contains everything ever published about Kitsune. My understanding is that it is quite a lot to go through, as it includes a lot of copies of Ancient Japanese writings.” The older man said.

Blaise hummed, “I would appreciate you tracking down a copy, arduous or not, I would be interested in reading it.”

The man smiled and his gaze settled on Harry once more, “I suppose you would be. Perhaps you could write something yourself one day? Seeing as you have a close relationship with one.”

“Perhaps,” allowed Blaise.

“Was that all you were needing today then?” The proprietor asked.

“I think so,” Blaise said as he glanced around once more.

“If I might make a suggestion?”

Blaise stared at the man impassively for a moment, before inclining his head.

The man moved off towards the counter and Blaise followed him. He stopped at a rack and held up a long piece of cloth. “A sling is a standard accessory for some familiars. It allows you to keep them close, whilst letting you keep your hands free. And as it is open on top, they are still able to see, hear and interact as they wish.”

Blaise took the offered piece of material and moved to the counter. Laying it upon the surface to inspect it closer, he placed Harry on the counter as well, allowing him to inspect it.

“What do you think, Raiden?” He asked softly.

Harry pawed at the material, it had a strong, rectangular base that was padded, and short, soft sides. Nosing at the material he found he could easily breathe through it and he stepped inside, he looked at Blaise and the darker teen lifted the sides to give Harry an approximation of what it would feel like.

Harry waited for the feeling of claustrophobia to set in, but as the sides did not extend above his neck, he found himself to be okay. He turned around inside the space. It was tight, but the fabric walls moved with him and allowed him that freedom of movement. He ducked his head and lay down, the sling being just the right length for him to do so. He sat back up and Blaise arched an eyebrow at him.

Harry yipped in agreement. He liked it. At least this way he wouldn’t get left in the dorms often, like most other pets. He would still get to see Hogwarts and even interact, at least with Blaise. He would have to find a way to repay the Slytherin someday.

Blaise looked at the man, “We'll take three,” he said.

Harry blinked up at him in surprise, _three?_ Surely that was excessive? He could only sit in one at a time!

The owner grinned and showed Blaise the others he had in stock and Blaise ended up choosing four different styles.

Harry just shook his head in bewilderment.

By the time Blaise had finished with slings, one of which the strap was made from the hide of a Hungarian Horntail, which gave Harry a perverse sense of satisfaction, Malfoy had made it back to the counter. He levitated no less than five different beds onto the counter as well as two baskets full of other items. Harry couldn't see into the basket as the sides were quite high from his vantage point.

Blaise came back and picked Harry off the counter to put their own purchases down. “And you thought _I_ was going to buy the store Draco,” he snickered.

Draco shrugged, “Well you’re buying the beds. I got one for the common room, our dorm, travel for when we're on the train and a couple for you to take home over the holidays.”

Blaise looked the beds over and nodded, “It should do for now.”

 _For now?_ Harry thought incredulously. Bloody hell, five beds would last him for years _, decades_ even _._ Besides the fact that he wasn't planning on staying like this for that long!

Blaise paid for his purchases quickly and told Draco he would meet him at another store, Harry didn’t recognise the name. Draco just nodded with a knowing look and they left, Harry still didn't get to see what the blond prat had brought. He didn't even _have_ a pet, just an owl.

Blaise tucked his cloak around Harry again and they walked out into the cool air. Walking past a couple of shops, Blaise pushed open a handsome, walnut door. Harry looked around curiously and noticed all types of cloaks and furs hanging from hooks on the walls. Wondering what they were doing in here, he waited with Blaise for the owner to appear.

When she finally did, Harry was surprised to see she was quite young, as if she had only just graduated from Hogwarts.

“Olivia, a pleasure to see you today,” Blaise said, his voice suddenly smoother and yet Harry thought it felt colder as if there was an unimpressed edge to it.

Harry looked up to see Blaise smiling, but one that was very different to all the ones he had given Harry so far. Harry frowned to himself as he watched the interaction.

The girl giggled and her cheeks pinked, Harry would have raised his eyebrows had he been able to, was Blaise flirting with her?

“What can I do for you today, Blaise? And shouldn't you be in school?”

She fluttered her eyelashes at the dark-skinned Slytherin, Harry grumbled to himself quietly. It looked like she was trying to dislodge a piece of grit from her eye. That, or she was having a seizure.

Blaise leant forward slightly and Harry watched as a smirk grew on his lips, “You wouldn't tell anyone now would you, Olivia? Our little secret, right?”

She giggled again and Harry found himself hoping for that seizure.

“Of course! But how did you get out?”

Blaise straightened again, “I was allowed out to shop for a few things for my new familiar.” He told her, indicating Harry in his arms, though he didn't unwrap him from his cloak.

“Oh!” She cried out and suddenly she was leant forward over the counter, her folded arms pushing against her breasts and emphasising them.

Harry grumbled to himself again. He didn’t like her. Although, if pressed, he wouldn’t have been able to say why.

“He's so cute!”

She reached her hand forward to pet him and Harry shrank back against Blaise. Moving to hide behind the cloak.

“He's somewhat shy,” came Blaise's voice.

Harry heard a hint of amusement in it and poked out his head just enough so he could look up. Blaise quirked his lips at him and winked.

“Oh, that's okay,” came the reply. “What do you need for him?”

“Well, as you know, the Slytherin dorms and common room are quite draughty and cold-”

Harry looked at him disbelievingly, they were warmer than Gryffindor Tower! They had their own fireplace!

“-I wanted to get some nice furs to put in his bed and such.”

“Oh, of _course!”_ Olivia gushed, “Don't worry, we'll get you set up with some nice warm and cosy furs. Yes we will!” she said to Harry before flouncing off.

Harry stared after, shocked into stillness by her need to speak in baby talk to him. After a moment he shook his head and growled softly in her direction. He heard Blaise snort and he looked up to see the Slytherin smirking at him. Harry pointedly looked away from him, earning another amused sound.

The silly girl, Harry refused to think of her as anything else, returned with an armful of furs. She started to lay them out, chattering about different varieties and sizes as Harry and Blaise looked at them. Blaise immediately vetoed several, citing the fur inferior. Harry couldn't tell the difference and just shrugged internally. Soon there were only a few choices left and Blaise pulled them all in front of Harry.

“Any you like, Raiden?” He whispered softly at Harry so the silly girl wouldn't overhear.

Harry looked up at Blaise, it's not like he knew anything about fur. Deciding to go with colours he liked, he nosed at the silvered grey with black spots and the brownish-gold coloured one. Blaise nodded and started talking to the girl about ribbons of all things.

She quickly left to go into the back room and Blaise held up a blueish black fur, “What about this?” Harry shook his head and Blaise put it down, “Any others you don't like then?”

Harry considered the question and looked over the choices once again. He ended up shrugging his small shoulders, he didn't hate any of the others. They were all fine to him.

Blaise just hummed and fingered a few more furs. When the girl came back they started talking about designs and patterns. Harry rolled his eyes, this was getting boring, _fast_. He squirmed in Blaise's arms and the Slytherin diverted his attention from the girl back to him. Harry whined and Blaise nodded, looking back at the girl he said, “That should be enough for now, can I wait here for them?”

She smiled and nodded, saying she would be back in a few moments she directed them to a small waiting area in the corner.

Blaise took a seat and turned Harry so they could look at one another, “Are you getting hungry?” he asked, his voice thankfully back to normal.

Harry shook his head, and Blaise tilted his head to the side, “Thirsty?” Harry shook his head again and yawned widely. “Ah, you’re getting tired,” Harry just repeated his earlier actions and mimed yawning again before looking pointedly in the girl’s direction.

Blaise chuckled, “You’re bored?” Harry yipped in acknowledgement, Blaise leant forward so their faces were almost close enough to touch and spoke softly, “Me too.”

Harry cocked his head to the side, but they were interrupted by a jingle at the door and they both looked to see Malfoy walk in. “Ah, there you are, got what you need?” he asked as he came to sit next to them.

“It’s just being fixed up now,” Blaise replied, “You took longer than I expected.”

Malfoy just shrugged, “Stopped in a couple of stores.”

He and Blaise continued to chat about what they were likely to have missed in class that day so far and around twenty minutes later, the silly seamstress came back out.

“Ah Blaise,“ she said warmly, “I have it all here ready for you,” indicating the package she was holding.

Blaise gathered Harry up again, and he and Malfoy stood to make their way over to the counter. “Thank you, I really appreciate it,” Blaise said, that odd, smooth voice making an appearance once more.

Olivia giggled again and waved a hand at him. She rang the total up and then said to him, “Normally that would be five hundred and nineteen galleons and thirteen sickles, but I put it through at a bit of a discount and waived the ‘on demand’ fee. So that will three hundred and seventy-four galleons, four sickles and two knuts.”

Harry’s jaw dropped at both amounts, Blaise was spending how much on what amounted to be _blankets_ for him? Even with the discount it was a stupid amount of money.

Blase however didn’t bat an eyelash, neither did Malfoy for that matter, “Thank you so much, I really do not expect such a generous discount though, I wouldn’t want to get you into trouble,” Blaise told her with a smile on his face, one Harry noted did not reach his eyes.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she giggled, “I just wrote them off as inferior stock, it’s no big deal.”

“Well, you have my gratitude,” he told her as he authorised the purchase through a Gringotts form. He shrunk the parcel down and placed it in his pocket, “Thank you for your prompt service today,” he said as he left a few galleons on the counter as a tip.

“Oh, it’s no problem, really, and um, I mean, you could owl me? Whenever you like,” she said, her cheeks going red.

“Of course, the next time I need furs, I’ll come straight here,” he told her as he and Malfoy walked out the door.

Once it had shut behind them, Blaise made a noise of disgust as Malfoy laughed. “Merlin, every time.”

Blaise just sneered, “It’s sickening the things people will do for a pretty face and a smile,” he spat as they made their way back towards the main street of Hogsmeade. “How do you think Higgs will take it?”

“Higgs will be fine, he’s been wanting to break that betrothal for positively ages! You know that’s why he asked you. And I doubt it was just your looks. Your mother was on the front page of the society pages again this week.” Malfoy pointed out.

Harry looked up to watch their faces, Blaise snorted, “Yes, apparently an island in the Mediterranean is the next thing on Mother’s wishlist.”

“Oh, just think of the snorkelling opportunities!” Malfoy said as he threw an arm the other teen's shoulders, jostling him and Harry slightly, “We might even see herds of wild hippocampi!”

“I could care less about the snorkelling opportunities, so long as the island was self-sufficient and I don’t have to put up with the public on a daily basis,” Blaise told his friend.

Harry blinked up at him, Blaise didn’t like the public either? His mind wandered back to Slughorn’s impromptu gathering on the train, they never had gotten around to discussing why the Slytherin had been present. Was he famous or something too? Harry was starting to regret not knowing more about his peers.

They made their way to Three Broomsticks where they did indeed order the fish and chips, which was just as well really because just as they were served, the chef was called away on a family emergency and they had to close the kitchen. Blaise and Malfoy had exchanged significant glances as they ate quietly.

Harry had eaten some of the fish and Madame Rosmerta had brought out a small bowl of fruit at a polite request from Blaise. Harry had eaten around the slices of orange, nosing them to one side, and instead devoured the blueberries and strawberries in particular. Before they left, he begged Blaise for some more pain potion as his foot was starting to ache again.

On their way out of town, they stopped at Honeydukes and spent a large amount on sweets, before finally heading back to the castle.

~*~*~*~ Harry&Blaise ~*~*~*~

The trip back to the castle was uneventful and Harry just listened to the conversation between the two friends. They had evidently been friends for years, even before Hogwarts and it showed in their interactions.

Once they entered the castle, they made their way to Professor Snape's office to let him know of their arrival. With only one lesson left of the day, History of Magic, and with Snape muttering about how it was a waste of time anyway, he allowed them to return the common room and their dorm.

Before they could enter their room though, Malfoy stopped Blaise. “Can you do a mass levitation charm before we go in?”

Blaise cast him a puzzled glance, “On what?”

“Everything,” Malfoy replied.

“Everything,” the darker teen clarified with a raised eyebrow.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, “Yes, Blaise, everything. Do you have flobberworms in your ears?”

Blaise was still puzzled but cast the charm, “I can't hold it all for long, be quick, whatever you’re doing,” he said as he watched Malfoy rummage in one of his bags.

“Aha!” Malfoy cried as he pulled something out, throwing it onto the floor in the middle of the room he cast a reversal spell at it and Harry watched as it quickly expanded to cover the floor.

“Carpet, Draco, really?” Blaise asked amused as he let the furniture settle back onto the floor, atop the now plush, exuberantly soft, surface.

“I was getting sick of walking around on cold, hard floors,” the blond sniffed.

“Uhuh, and it has nothing to do with the fact that you don't want Raiden to have to walk on cold, hard floors,” Blaise said knowingly.

Draco scoffed, “Of course not! It was purely for selfish reasons! But if he so happens to receive some benefit from it as well, perhaps somewhere to play, all the better.”

Harry was stunned, he couldn't believe this, Draco _Malfoy_ had brought carpet. _FOR HIM_ . So he wouldn't get cold, so he would have somewhere to _play._

He was in a state of mild shock as Blaise put him down on his bed and started to unpack some of things he had purchased today. Harry's eyes went wide as he saw the end result of all he had brought for Raiden, for him.

He watched as Blaise set about enlarging two sets of stairs. One of which he sent through the door leading to the bathroom. The other he set up at the foot of his bed. Harry hadn't even seen him put those in, hadn't seen Blaise purchase something to make his life easier in this form.

Draco came over then and upended one of the bags onto the bed and a whole range of toys came tumbling out. Spilling across the bedspread as Blaise laughed, “Seriously, Draco?”

“Well, I couldn't not get him something, and then I couldn't decide,” Harry looked between them, then back at the floor with its new carpet, and back to the bed with the stairs at the end and the quilt covered in toys and soft plush teddies, remembering the beds and the grooming items, and then the ridiculously expensive furs, he whimpered.

It seemed that first whimper would not be his last, and he could not hold them back even if he tried. His distressed noises immediately gained him the attention of the two who had showered him such affection and Harry was suddenly scooped into Blaise's lap.

“Raiden? Tesoro, what's wrong?” he asked, but Harry was unable to answer him, fat tears leaked from his eyes and he just buried his head between his paws as the sobs racked his small body.

Crying was different in this form, not that Harry had much experience, he hadn't cried since he was a very small boy and his Aunt had whacked his arm with a frying pan when he burnt the breakfast.

Harry couldn't bring himself to care about the strange sounds coming from his mouth, not when his mind was busy comparing the treatment he had received in the last twenty-four hours from people who had no reason to care for him, with the treatment he had received from his blood relations.

He figured this would be similar to how Sirius would have raised him given the chance. That thought only brought about a new wave of sorrow as Harry thought about Sirius and Hermione.

He felt hands running over his body, trying to calm him down as voices filtered into his ears.

“What's wrong with him?” Draco asked worriedly.

“I don't know, he's not hurting, he had some pain potion at lunch- Tesoro, please, what's wrong?”

Harry couldn't answer him, just buried his head under Blaise's jumper as he tried and failed to control himself.

“What can I do?” asked Draco.

“Find Professor Hagrid? He might know. Or have some idea at least,” Blaise said.

“On it.”

Harry heard his reply, and the door open and shut before Blaise sighed, and shifted around on the bed to put his back against the headboard. He pulled his knees up to bring Harry up closer to him, to lie on his chest rather than his lap. Shifting his jumper to cover Harry more thoroughly and so his head could poke out of the neck.

Harry blinked up at him, pitious little sounds still coming from his mouth as he tried to regain control. Blaise's worried look didn't help matters as it only further highlighted the difference in Harry's previous caregivers. He tucked his head back under the soft wool jumper and eventually, his plaintive cries gave way into an exhausted sleep, as gentle hands stroked him and a soothing voice murmured to him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you enjoyed the chapter or the art! We love to hear what you guys think!! 
> 
> Ariel & Q
> 
> The amazing art is by [00Q_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus/works) If you want to follow or see more of Q’s awesome art, here are the links to her [Tumblr](https://00qmagnus.tumblr.com/post/184266895572/ao3-link) and [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/q_magnus/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise and the others find out why Harry was so upset. Hagrid's backstory comes to light, as does Blaise's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the reason behind the "Character's Backstories May Cause Tears" tag. You've been warned. 
> 
> Splish! Splash! ;)

Harry woke sometime later to soft voices surrounding him.

“Is he okay now?” Draco asked.

“He fell asleep, I think he wore himself out. He hasn't woken up yet.” Blaise answered.

“Professor Hagrid is on his way, he had to finish putting away the bowtruckles from his last class.”

Harry felt the movement of Blaise’s body as he nodded.

“Do you know what was wrong?” He heard Nott ask.

“No,” replied Blaise, frustration clear in his voice. “We had just gotten back into the dorm and we were unpacking his new things when he just started whimpering. I have no idea what started it.”

“Have yeh asked 'im?” Came Hagrid's deep voice, the door creaking as it opened.

“No? Not really? I asked him if he was hurt, but he just got louder.” Blaise told the half-giant.

“Hmm… I have an idea of what it migh’ be, Mr Malfoy here tol’ me what yhe've been doin’ today and what he's been doin’.”

“What?” asked Blaise worriedly.

“I think he’s heartsick,” replied Hagrid.

“Heartsick?” Draco queried in confusion.

“Sad,” interpreted Nott.

“Aye, sad, but mor’ than that” Hagrid agreed.

Harry cracked his eyelids and peeked up at Blaise's face, the dark Slytherin was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“But why? Why would he be heartsick? Is it something I've done? I've only tried to make sure he has everything he needs.”

Harry shifted under the jumper, he didn't want Blaise to blame himself for Harry's breakdown. He crawled out of the neck of Blaise's jumper and rubbed his head against the Slytherin’s cheek, wanting to reassure him somehow.

Blaise startled slightly, but he looked at Harry with concern, “Raiden, you're awake. Are you okay?”

Harry made a rumbling noise and butted his head against Blaise's cheek again before giving him a slow nod.

“Can ye tell us wha’ happened, little fella?” asked Hagrid. Harry looked over at his big friend and the other two Slytherin's before meeting hazel eyes again.

Blaise lifted a hand and scratched Harry gently behind his ears.

“Please? If you can?” he asked softly, “I want to know so I can help you.”

Harry leaned into the comforting touch, while he made up his mind, if he told them why he'd been upset, he'd be telling them things he hadn't outright told anyone. But it was the concern in Blaise's eyes that made up his mind, no-one had really looked at him like that before.

Harry crawled all the way out of Blaise's jumper and sat primly on the bedspread, tails curling around his feet as he nodded.

“Okay, so what made you so upset?” Blaise asked. Harry stood and walked down gingerly down the stairs with care for his hurt paw. He paused on the bottom step he reached out to gently graze the carpet.

“The carpet?” asked Draco, surprise and dismay in his voice, “The carpet upsets you that much?”

Harry shook his head and climbed back up the stairs, he moved over to the toys and teddies. He lay down next to one of the stuffed animals, a hippogriff, and placed his head on its back.

“You don't like the toys?” Draco then asked, his voice sounding hurt.

Harry whined, that's not what he was trying to say.

“You do like the toys? And the carpet?” Blaise guessed and Harry nodded with a yip.

“That doesn't explain-”

“Let him finish, Draco,” Blaise interrupted.

Harry got up and went to the bag Blaise had yet to finish unpacking, and pulled out some of the brushes and necessity items. Not knowing how to express himself he sat up on his back legs and tried to tap his chest with his paws.

“You?”

Harry nodded, and then fell forwards, his unhurt foot landing on a brush.

“Yes, it’s all for you.” Blaise told him a little wrinkle between his eyebrows.

Harry walked over to Blaise, unsure how to tell him how much he liked the things that Blaise had brought, _just to take care of him_ , no-one had brought him stuff like this before. Harry didn't even own a comb.

Coming up with an idea, Harry climbed into Blaise's lap and stood so his front paws rested on Blaise's shoulder and then he licked his cheek.

It was kind of a strange and intimate gesture, but Harry wasn't sure how else to portray how much it meant to him. He leant back slightly waiting for Blaise's interpretation.

“Are you saying thank you?” Harry nodded and then whined it wasn't quite everything he wanted to portray. “And you like them?”

Harry shook his head and repeated his action, wondering if it was weird that he thought Blaise tasted good, and when had he started thinking of him as Blaise? Or Draco as Draco for that matter.

“You _really_ like the brushes and stuff? More than the toys?” Blaise guessed.

Harry yipped and his tails waved slightly.

Draco apparently needed more clarification, “So you like that he brought you beds and brushes more than you like the toys?”

Harry shrugged and nodded.

“That's weird,” Draco said but he didn't seem to be put out by it.

Harry sat back down in Blaise's lap and waited.

“So, you were upset because you like the things we brought for you?” Blaise asked, his brow still creased in confusion.

Harry shook his head and then tilted it to the side, wondering how to explain this. Catching sight of some silver on Blaise's wrist he nudged at the watch.

“Time?”

Harry didn't answer Blaise as he jumped off his lap and sat on the bed with his back to him.

“Before Blaise,” Nott said after a moment.

Harry yipped and waved his tails as he nodded to Nott, the other Slytherins raising their eyebrows in his direction and he shrugged.

“My sister loves charades.”

Harry snorted and their attention turned back to him. He stood and moved into an aggressive stance and started growling, snapping his jaws together for an added effect before shaking and laying down. He covered his eyes with his paws and whimpered.

“He's talking about the time I found him, and the acromantula.” Blaise said to the others.

Harry sat up and shook his head.

“You're not?”

Harry shook his head again.

“So, there were others that were mean to you? People? Creatures?” Harry nodded again, then yipped, and shook his head on the last one.

“Did you live with them? Were you their familiar like you're mine?”

Harry felt a shiver run through him when Blaise laid claim to him, but he ignored it to answer the questions. He nodded sadly to the first and then vehemently shook his head to the second.

“Why did you live with them if they were mean to you?” Nott asked before anyone else could.

Harry tried to think of a way to answer, first he curled up on himself and tried to make himself smaller, but they didn't understand. Next, he rolled on his back and waved his paws in the air, trying to show that he didn't know how to walk, they still couldn't guess. Frustrated Harry huffed before alighting on another idea, one which would have made him blush if he had been human. He was still mortally embarrassed, but at least they couldn't tell.

He moved over to Blaise and took one of his fingers in his mouth, he mimicked sucking on the digit and it finally clicked.

“You were a young, a baby,” he said in sudden understanding.

Harry yipped again, thankful someone had finally gotten it.

Blaise scowled, “What did they do to you?”

Harry shrunk down a bit, he hadn't planned on saying any more than that they had been mean to him.

“Tesoro, please,” Harry looked up at him and whined, Blaise cupped his jaw and rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

“They locked you up didn't they? That's why you don't like cages.”

Harry just nodded.

“What else?”

Harry sighed and pulled away slightly, he turned to nuzzle at his stomach.

“They didn't feed you?” Harry whined and hovered a paw just on top of the bedspread. “They only fed you a little?”

Harry bobbed his head.

Looking around to try and figure out how to mime what else, he hobbled over to the toys Draco had brought. He picked up a stuffed horse in his mouth and moved it to the centre of the bed, before pushing a box behind the equine. Harry lined up next the stuffed animal and leant his body forward like he was pulling something.

“They made you work?” Draco guessed. Harry yipped at him and sat down, hoping they wouldn't press further.

“Is there more, Raiden?” asked Blaise.

Harry dipped his head and looked away.

“Please,” Blaise repeated softly.

Harry made the mistake of looking at him. The quiet plea in his eyes caught him off guard and he moved to sit in front of Blaise. Lifting a paw he brought it down fast, hitting the bed as hard as he could for his current size, which wasn't very hard, but they seemed to understand the point. He then whimpered to drive the point home.

Blaise's face became stormy and his eyes flashed, Harry as caught up as he was in Blaise's gaze kept 'talking’ to them. He sat up on his haunches again and tapped his chest with both paws.

“You,”

Harry dropped one paw and used the other to tap against his heart.

“Heart? Love,”

Harry then dropped back down to all fours and shook his head.

“They didn't love you.”

Harry let out a whimper against his will.

Suddenly, he was caught up between two strong arms and hugged tightly.

“You don't have to worry about that anymore, tesoro. I love you already, and I will never, ever, let _anyone,_ treat you like that ever again. I promise, Raiden.”

Harry stilled against the declaration, and the resounding confirmations from Blaise’s dorm-mates and then snuggled deeper into the embrace. Burrowing his head into the crook of Blaise's neck, he soaked up the comfort he was being shown.

There was a quiet silence for a moment, the only sound that could be heard was Hagrid's loud sniffling.

“I still don't understand why he was so distressed earlier though,” Draco said, breaking the silence.

“Me either,” replied Nott.

“Ah, I do,” replied Hagrid, “Poor little tyke.”

The three Slytherin's looked at Hagrid, he shifted uncomfortably before seemingly coming to a decision.

“Yeh all know about me mum, after that blasted Skeeter woman’s article.”

They nodded.

“What ye's, and everyone else, dun know is about me Dad.” He took a moment took look at them all sternly, “If I hear one word of this outside of this room, I'll know who was talking about ’t. There's only one other soul alive that knows me story.”

The all nodded, even Harry, who had heard Hagrid speak of his dad before, but this seemed to be different.

“Me Dad had a big heart for a wee man, I was taller than him by the time I was six, and I used ter put him on the dresser when I was annoyed at 'im.” He chuckled and the others did too, “but he only lived long enough ter see me get my Hogwarts letter. He died in me firs’ year see. After that, well, I was sent to an orphanage in London. Wool’s it was called.”

Harry tensed up at the name, he remembered it from his 'lessons’ with Dumbledore over the summer holidays.

“The other kids there, they were mainly muggles and well, I can't blame 'em, they didn't understand did they? An’ I couldn't exactly tell them I had a giantess for a mother. The matron there though, she was a cruel ol’ bird. I feel horrible about it, but I was glad when I heard she'd been murdered. Best thing to ev’r happen to that orphanage.” He was quiet for a moment, lost in his thoughts.

“You said mostly muggles?” Nott asked, in an awkward attempt to get him speaking again.

“Huh? Oh, aye, there was another lad there with me, he was one of your house actually, went by the name Tom Riddle. Charming enough fellow when he wanted summat, but cold too. He's the reason I was expelled in me fifth year. Yer see, I was raising, well, that don't matter, but that was the time the Chamber of Secrets was first opened, and a girl in our year died. He was a prefect and he knew I was friends with what people call ‘dangerous creatures’, so he framed me. Took me to the Headmaster and told them he'd caught me openin’ it.” Hagrid sighed.

“I was expelled an’ sent back to the orphanage, only, they weren't too happy ta see me and they sent me packin’, I'd no money, no wand, no way of knowing where me next meal was coming from. I lived on the streets for about a year. Luckily with me size I wasn't often bothered, but it was lonely alrigh’ and there's no-one who's gonna befriend a dang’rous homeless person.”

Hagrid gave them all a long look and his gaze settled on Harry.

“I started walking one day, not even sure of where I was going. Took me weeks, but I ended up in the Forbidden Forest and I ran into Ol’ Ogg who was the groundskeeper of Hogwarts at the time. Saved him from Aragog, and he gave me a job as his assistant. Went and argued with the Board and everythin’. That was the first night since I'd been expelled that I'd eaten a proper meal and slept in a warm bed. I cried meself to sleep that night at the kindness Ogg’d showed me, with relief that I wouldn't hafta go back to the 'orrible way I'd been living with no-one who cared to care abou’ me. An' when yeh haven't cried in a long time, when terrible things hav’ been happenin’ to yeh, sometimes yeh find yeh can't stop. I'd wager yer little Raiden’d be the same.” He ended with a nod in Harry's direction.

Blaise looked down at Harry and made a questioning sound, “Was that what happened to you? Why you were so upset before? Because we were so nice to you?”

Harry, who had not yet taken his eyes off his big friend simply nodded. He wriggled in Blaise's hold and the teen let him go. He walked to the end of bed and whuffed softly at Hagrid.

The big man chuckled wetly and held his hand out for Harry to climb onto. Harry was amused to see just how dwarfed he was by the man's palm. Hagrid lifted him up to eye level and gently stroked his head with one finger before setting him back on the bed.

Harry made his way to Blaise, putting his paws gently on his knee. Blaise smiled at him and Harry jumped delicately into his lap, even if he wondered why his stomach was fluttering.

Hagrid beamed at the sight. “Righ’ you lot'd bett’r get off fer tea. Zabini, I'll send up a house-elf for yer both, and inform Professor Snape you'll be stayin’ in, if yer want?”

“That would be good, thank you, Sir,” Blaise replied, “I would appreciate some quiet time with Raiden right now.”

Hagrid nodded, “Alrigh’ then, and don't, 'sir’ me, it's just Hagrid, 'less we’re in class. You just holler if yer needin’ me again. An’ make sure ye come by in a few days for a fresh bandage.”

Hagrid waved before he headed out the door, having to duck to get through the unaccommodating frame.

“You know, he's not as bad as Father always led me to believe. Once you get past his accent and attire, of course,” Draco said thoughtfully.

Nott snorted at Draco’s phrasing, “Of course, come on, let's go get dinner, I'll fill you in on what you missed today. We’ll see you later, Blaise,” he called as they made their way out.

Blaise just gave them a short wave before flicking his wand at the door to close and ward it. He flicked it again to shift the bags and items from their earlier excursion onto his desk. Scooting lower on the bed so he could lay down, he brought Harry up to lay on his chest.

Harry stretched out sphinx style, unsure as to what was going to happen now. He hadn't really been alone, and without purpose, with Blaise yet. He cocked his head and waited.

Blaise put one arm up behind his head as he began to talk, the other hand running softly through the fur on Harry's side.

“So I take it you can understand me, us all, perfectly well?”

Harry quickly thought through his options, he could lie and say no, but that would be no doubt lead to a very boring day to day existence. Besides, with his storytelling just now, it was kind of obvious, so he nodded.

Blaise's lips twitched into a small smile, “What do you think about not letting that on to anyone outside this room? Let people assume you don't understand them. They'll underestimate you, us, that way.”

Harry tilted his head further to the side in consideration, it would kind of be like pranking everyone he thought and it could be quite useful for a number of things. Besides, it was probably best if he didn’t appear to human around people, especially as Luna wouldn’t always be able to be around to be ‘him’.

He barked and let his tails wave about to show his appreciation of the idea.

“Excellent,” Blaise grinned, “Next thing, maybe we should come up with some code sounds? Something to let me know when you need a private moment perhaps? So we don't end up in another situation like in the forest this morning?”

It was a good idea Harry thought, and it would give him a chance to get away for a few minutes at a time when he needed to without anyone worrying about him. He ended up giving two short, soft whuffs, followed by a slightly louder bark.

“So, wuff wuff, BARK, that's your signal for a private moment?” Blaise clarified.

Harry yipped and Blaise nodded.

“What about if you're hungry? I don't want you to go hungry at any stage.”

Harry stood and put his nose in the palm of Blaise's hand and snorted softly. He then came back to lay in his previous position, he had just settled when a house-elf popped up holding a large tray of foods and drink.

“Alright then, we can come up with more later as we think of them. For now, let's eat.” Blaise said as he sat up.

He maneuvered Harry to sit in the space between his crossed legs. Blaise took the tray from the elf and thanked her. She curtsied before popping away again.

Blaise lifted the lid off the food and Harry's mouth watered at the sight of an extra large helping of roasted chicken and vegetables. Blaise chuckled when he saw Harry lick his lips and he picked up the side plate and began filling it with some smaller pieces of chicken and various vegetables. He then balanced the plate on his crossed ankles as he speared a piece of chicken for himself.

Harry bent to the task of eating and when he emptied his plate, Blaise placed a second helping onto it after feeding Harry a few drops of pain potion. Harry managed about half of that and only because it tasted so good. Blaise moved the plate when Harry was done, asking him if he was sure he'd had enough.

Harry rolled over and exposed his straining belly for an answer.

Blaise laughed and scratched at the offered skin.

And oh sweet Merlin, it was glorious. No wonder dogs rolled over so willingly for belly rubs. They were fantastic!

Harry felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and he let out a little rumbling sound as Blaise's fingers dug into his soft belly. His eyelids slid half closed and he sighed in contentment. He heard Blaise make an amused noise and he tried to glare and growl at him. He did. But all he succeeded in doing was to emit a louder contented rumble.

Soon, Blaise finished his one-handed meal and he resumed his previous horizontal position. Harry reluctantly moved back to his spot on the Slytherin’s chest.

Merlin those belly rubs were going to be addicting.

“Do you want to come to classes with me tomorrow?”

Harry nodded, it would be too boring to sit around here all day tomorrow otherwise.

“Can you do magic?” asked Blaise curiously.

Harry shrugged, how was he supposed to know? He had no way of vocalising spells and no wand to cast with, not that he had tried to cast anything.

“You don't know?”

Harry shook his head.

“But you have magic?”

Harry nodded, he could still feel his core, feel the well of magic inside. He was just somehow trapped in another shape. One he would need to figure out how to get out of, though he wasn't sure how he was going to manage that.

Blaise hummed thoughtfully, “Can you read?”

Harry gave him an affronted snort and curled his lip warningly, Blaise held his hands up placatingly.

“Alright, alright, I just wanted to know if you needed me to read to you or if you wanted to read along with me?”

The young wizard reached for his wand and summoned the book he had purchased from the store. Harry moved to lay on the pillow next to Blaise's head. Forelegs resting on the Slytherin's shoulder as Blaise opened the book to sit on his chest.

The book was beautifully illustrated but was clearly designed to be more a collection of myths and tall tales, rather than anything educational. He and Blaise read slowly together, Blaise dutifully turning the pages or waiting when Harry indicated he wanted a little extra time to absorb the information. Certain paragraphs and phrases stayed with him as they read.

 

_~*~ Kitsune’s are generally benevolent, but they have a moral code all their own. They are tricksters, Kitsune’s often delight in tricking others. The most common and well-known way is for a Kitsune to trick a human into marriage. Upon discovery, a Kitsune will leave, never to be seen again. They answer only to themselves, or their spouse, and should they grant favours, they can be double-edged. It is said a reward from a Kitsune is invaluable and worth more than any material possession, but this is not always the case._

_~*~ The tale of Nimro proves this:  
_ _Nimro was a fisherman, and after catching a water-based Kitsune in his net, he bargained for its freedom a wish. He wished for money to free him from his poverty. The Kitsune made good on that wish, and he received his gold and a new house with it. As his father was killed the next day and he inherited it._

_~*~ Fox-spirits have a ball, it is generally small and white, and ordinary to look at. If you can get your hands on it, they will do anything to get it back. There are no reputed reasons as to why they have one, or what it is for. Though some say they use to store their magic whilst in human form._

_~*~ Kitsune’s love innocence, they will always protect a child or those with pure intentions. It may have something to do with their own virtue. As for all their mischievousness, Kitsune’s are leary of matters surrounding sex. A Kitsune will not even spy on those bathing._

_~*~ Kitsune’s are vain creatures, and if you dirty one, they will have an immediate need to clean themselves._

_~*~ Kitsune’s can shapeshift; some can change their size, others into anything that can be found in nature. Some can even take on a human appearance. If you ever suspect that a person is really a fox spirit, get them drunk or sedate them. Kitsune’s struggle to hide their tails and the lessening of control will often expose them._

_~*~ Foxfire is an accurate symbol for the free-spirited Kitsune, they can create balls of fire for offence, for light, but also as a toy._

_~*~ Kitsune’s have power over the elements, and control the weather and create massive storms, of lightning, fire and ice. They can also cause rain on clear days._

_~*~ A Kitsune’s magic is stored in it’s tails. It is said the more tails one has, the older and more powerful._

 

Blaise closed the book with a sigh, “Well, he did say it wouldn't be very helpful.” He turned his head to look at Harry, “Though it did say Kitsune are very fastidious, is that true?”

Harry cocked his head not quite sure what Blaise was talking about. His mind was still stuck on sorting out all that they had read. He wasn’t sure what to make of it all.  

“Come on then, you are filthy after doing Merlin knows what in the forest.”

And before Harry could protest, Blaise had picked him up and a impervious charm was cast on his bandage. He watched helplessly as Blaise gathered a few things and they were soon walking through the other door in the dorm.

Harry was a little confused when it led into a hallway with three other doors instead of a shared bathroom. They stepped through the door closet to them and Harry noted the plaque on the door read 'Zabini’. They entered the room as the thought crossed his mind ' _they have their own_ _bathrooms_ _?’_

His jaw dropped open as he looked around the room. It wasn't overly large, but everything in the room was ostentatious. The bath rose up from the ground and was carved from stone and could easily fit two people sitting side by side, and the overhanging shower head was the size of one of Hagrid's dinner plates.

The sink was set into a long stone bench on the left and the loo was on the right. Harry noted a set of steps, the same as Blaise had brought for him for the bed, alongside it.

Blaise headed to the bench and placed his bundle down. He grabbed one of the fluffy looking towels from a nearby shelf and set it on the riser easing access into the shower/bath. He placed Harry on the towel and moved to turn on the water.

Harry could not stop looking around the bathroom, taking in the polished silver fixtures and snake edged mirror. No wonder Malfoy was such a git if all their bathrooms were like this. His gaze wandered back to Blaise and watched as he riffled through a variety of bottles placed neatly on his counter. He soon found the one he was looking for and turned back to the bath, adding a measured dose to the running water. Harry stood up on his hind feet to peer into the bath, trying to see what the potion had done. He blinked at the water, amazed at what he saw, it had turned an iridescent gold. So soft, it looked like molten satin.

He huffed, impressed at the sight and then turned back around to see Blaise in the middle of tugging his shirt over his head. Harry's eyes caught on smooth skin and spectacular abdominal muscles.

Blaise's head appeared as he threw the shirt into a basket in the corner. His hair was ruffled from the static and his hands moved towards his belt. Unbuckling the length of leather and placing it on the counter with a click.

The sound jolted Harry to his senses and he blinked rapidly to clear his mind. Realising that Blaise was now unzipping his trousers, Harry let out a high pitched yelp and his ears flipped forwards to cover his tightly shut eyes.

He heard Blaise chuckle lowly, a shiver running down his spine at the sound.

“Protecting your virtue are you?”

Harry snarled remembering the story but did not lift his ears. It didn't seem right that he should see such intimate parts of the other when he was like this. When Blaise didn't know who he really was.

Blaise chuckled again and Harry heard soft footsteps padding towards him.

“Come on then, I'll protect your modesty.”

Harry huffed and then felt himself being lifted. He heard the water switch off and then a soft splash of someone getting into the tub. Surely he didn't intend on them bathing together!

Apparently though, it was exactly his intention as Harry felt his fur begin to get wet. He was arranged into a position on Blaise's - _bare!_ \- chest mimicking the sphinx-like one he had been in earlier. One of Blaise's hands was cupping his haunches to keep him from slipping completely under the water.

Blaise laughed again and Harry felt the vibrations rumble under him.

“There now, crisis averted and your virtue is intact.”

Harry made a grumbling sound under his breath and lifted one ear to peek at Blaise. The prat was grinning at him and as Harry could only see his face, he let the other ear go with a huff, flicking his chin up and to the side.

“Oh come on, you're just too cute when you're all innocent,” Blaise said, grin widening.

 _I'll show you innocent,_ Harry thought and lifted his paw to bringing it splashing down. Water flicking up to drop onto Blaise's face.

 

 

 

Blaise sputtered and laughed again, his face brightening in delight. He sloshed a gentle wave of golden water in Harry's direction. Harry quickly stood to avoid getting water up his nose and Blaise smirked at him.

Harry would have smirked back when his next idea hit him, instead, he just closed his eyes and started to shake his body vigorously as he had seen many canines do.

Hearing Blaise curse rather imaginatively, he brought himself to a stop. He leant in until he was nose to nose with the other teen and yipped happily, tails waving in the air behind him.

Blaise snorted, “Alright, you win you little monster.”

Harry yipped again and sat down, tails swirling happily in the water behind him. Blaise brought a hand up to scratch behind Harry's ears and Harry leant into the gesture. A purrlike rumble emanating from his chest.

Blaise smiled softly at him and Harry, unsure as to how to handle the gentle expression, looked around. Deciding to investigate the water more closely, he peered at it and batted a paw against the surface to see if it was as thick as it looked.

“It's a potion my mother made, it hydrates the skin and softens the hair. I'm hoping it will make yours lie flat.” Blaise said, his voice teasing. “If not, well, I'll just have to start experimenting.”

Harry snorted, if Blaise wanted to spend his free time engaged in a useless endeavour, then he was welcome to it. Hermione had given up on his hair in fourth year when after the Yule Ball, she had used her leftover over Sleakeasy’s to try and tame his locks. Her eyes had shone with victory for about ten seconds before his hair had returned to its normal state.

“My mother will be able to help if we haven't got you sorted by the holidays.”

Harry cocked his head, Blaise's tone was full of confidence.

“My mother is brilliant, incredibly, smart and the most beautiful witch I've ever seen. Obviously, I take after her.” He said with a self-satisfied smile at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes at Blaise and snorted softly.

His face fell and Harry grew worried at the sad look on his face. “I’ve never told anyone this,” Blaise started to say, “But there’s a curse on my family.” He made a face after that statement, “Well, it’s not supposed to be a curse, but how else can I see it?”

He stared into thin air and Harry brought him back to the moment by thrusting his nose under his chin. Blaise looked at him with a small smile and continued, his hand stroking down Harry’s back as he spoke.

“One of my ancestors, long ago, brewed a potion to reveal to her upon first sight, her one true love. The potion lingers still in our veins and I saw mine during the Sorting Ceremony in our first year.” Harry was intrigued, he’d never heard of such a thing, but the way Blaise spoke and the sadness that lingered in his voice gave Harry no doubts that his story was true.

“My mother saw my father when they first started at Hogwarts and they were inseparable until his death. She got her revenge on the men that killed him though. In every way possible.” Blaise looked down at Harry and bit his lip softly, “She married many of them, charmed them with her personality and some with potions, and then she killed them. All in ways that would never implicate her. People speculate naturally, she’s up to husband number eleven now.”

Blaise paused for a moment before continuing, looking as though a weight was coming off his chest as he did so.

“There were only four men responsible for my father, but she said she was bored and that it is quite thrilling to manipulate and then rid the world of despicable men. She never goes for anyone innocent. She makes sure that they are evil, that they have caused pain and suffering to others. Usually, people who lead underground organisations, there was one man who was the head of a veela smuggling ring, another was a creator of addicting, poisonous potions. One was even a politician who believed that magical creatures should be rounded up and kept in zoo’s, and the laws he was trying to implement and nearly succeeding with, were absolutely heinous. I can’t say I like it, her _hobby,”_ he said, his nose scrunching up in a way Harry actually thought was quite endearing, _“_ but she’s my mother and she loves me more than anything.”

Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about Blaise’s story, his mum sounded like some of the vigilante superheroes Dudley kept comics on. What she was doing sounded wrong, but if it stopped bad people from doing bad things...

Blaise sighed heavily, his chest rising and falling, causing Harry to move with it. “He’s a Gryffindor and he has no reason to like Slytherins and many reasons to hate us,” he said quietly and Harry realised the conversation had changed back to the topic of Blaise’s love.

 _And he’s straight,_ Harry thought, thinking of Neville blushing whenever he saw Luna. Poor Blaise. Harry shifted a little closer to the only human occupant in the room and looked at him sadly, a whine emanating from his throat in commiseration.

Blaise just continued his petting absently as he spoke to Harry, “I don’t think he would even give me the time of day once school is over. He certainly wouldn’t now. Not with the way the world is and with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named around. He’s going to fight him, I know he will. It’s just who he is.” Blaise sounded both proud and worried all at once and Harry suddenly ached to give him a consoling hug. “I’m going to help, as much as I can, it’s going to be hard though, trying to do something to help and keeping myself safe at the same time. I don’t have anywhere that I could really hide if my true leanings are discovered. I can’t join the Order of the Phoenix. For starters, I highly doubt any of them could look past my school robes to trust me enough. For another, I don’t really agree with everything they stand for.”

Harry cocked his head to the side, and an inquiring chirp sounded in the back of his throat, he had never heard what people thought about the Order and hadn’t realised, until now, they stood for anything other than defeating Voldemort.

Blaise looked at him properly and smiled, he put a hand behind his head and lounged a little further into the tub. The water rising over Harry’s back as he did so.

“They want to elevate muggleborn ideals to the exclusion of pureblood ones. They want to ban the rituals and wizarding holy days and only allow muggle ones, like Christmas and Halloween. Dumbledore has already initiated that particular practice at Hogwarts, trying to manipulate and control people into thinking they are bad as they grow up. I mean, yes, some of the current laws pertaining exclusively to purebloods are bad. Like the right to say no to questioning under veritaserum when suspected of a major crime. Either no-one should be exempt or all should have the right. But it also doesn’t mean all rituals should be banned just because they call for a little blood.” Blaise sighed, “I’m getting off topic, you are entirely too easy to talk too.”

Harry wasn’t sure what he thought of everything Blaise had said, he had never given any consideration to what the war was actually about. No-one had ever spoken to him about it like this before. All he had known was; Voldemort wanted to kill him, and then more recently, if Harry wanted to live he would have to kill him first.

He was still lost in thought when Blaise conjured a small jug and dipped it in the water. Lifting it to pour the golden water carefully over Harry. Harry yipped in surprise and quickly shut his eyes against the flow. He heard Blaise’s chuckle and felt him running his hand through Harry’s fur, freeing any debris and ensuring he was clean before lifting Harry out and placing him on one of the fluffy towels Harry by the side of the bath.

Harry felt the water sliding over him and instinct took over and he started to shake himself again. His injured paw lifting up so he wouldn’t hurt it and causing him to stumble. Much to Blaise’s amusement if the stifled snort was anything to go by.

Harry opened his eyes and watched as Blaise tipped the water over himself and then grabbed a bar of soap and began running it over his body. Harry didn’t realise just how avidly he was watching until Blaise turned to him with a wink.

“If you still want to protect your virtue, I’d look away now.”

                    

Harry gave a startled yip as Blaise began to rise out of the bathtub, water streaming off his body, and his ears flicked forwards to cover his eyes once more. He listened to Blaise’s amusement and heard the sounds of the bath draining away and what he assumed was Blaise drying off. He felt hands wrap around him and jerked in surprise as he was lifted and then placed on another surface.

“Sorry, I should have warned you, you can open your eyes now though.” Blaise’s voice came from above him. Harry peeked out and saw Blaise was wearing a pair of those silk pants and nothing else. Thankful that he was covered, even if he wasn’t exactly modest, Harry relaxed and Blaise began to towel him off thoroughly, but gently too. Harry watched him in an amused way as Blaise picked up one front paw, and gently rubbed the towel over it before switching to the other.

Harry backed up warily though when he saw Blaise point his wand at him. The wand was quickly diverted away when Blaise noted this and a comforting hand slid under his chin. “Hey, it’s okay, I just want to cast a small drying spell. Just to get the last of the water out of your coat. Okay?”

He watched Harry earnestly as he made up his mind. Harry nodded slowly and braced himself, the charm came and swept through his coat with a small whoosh of magic. Harry felt all tingly from the feel of Blaise’s power though he couldn’t put his paw on why.

“See? Not so bad was it?” Blaise asked and even though his voice was even, Harry could hear the worry there.

He stood up and butted against Blaise. His head coming into contact with his muscled stomach. Harry grumbled to himself internally, who had a body that hard in real life?

The tension seemed to leave Blaise and he quickly packed up his things. He picked Harry up and they left the room. Blaise began to set up one of the beds right next to his, the new bed stood off the ground on a little stand and was level with Blaise’s own mattress. He piled it with furs and settled Harry into it, placing the hippogriff toy next to him. He climbed into his own bed and summoned a textbook and began to read after tossing another easy smile at Harry.

Harry was at a bit of a loss at what to do. He looked around for a bit and then yawning widely he settled his chin on the hippogriff plushie and soon fell asleep, the long day, belly full of food and the warm bath catching up with him.

Harry woke in the middle of the night, shivering lightly. He had a blanket thrown over him, but his small body was not putting out enough heat to keep him warm. He stood up, still half asleep, and grabbed the Buckbeak lookalike in his mouth. He made his way towards a slumbering Blaise and nosed under the blankets. He settled next to Blaise’s warm chest, his back against the darker boy and Beaky pillowed under his head. Sighing contently, he drifted back off to sleep. Just before Morpheus took him under completely, he felt Blaise shift a little his arm moving to surround Harry as he mumbled something into his pillow. Feeling warm and safe, Harry fell into a deeply satisfying slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!! Love hearing what you think, so please leave a comment! :D
> 
> Love Ariel & Q!
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to follow or see more of Q’s awesome art, here are the links to her [Tumblr](https://00qmagnus.tumblr.com/post/184266895572/ao3-link) and [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/q_magnus/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise startles Harry on his first day of classes as a kitsune, with his morning ritual. Luna wants to meet for a midnight rendezvous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long guys, I've been sick, it's not fun. But I did get there! 
> 
> Thanks go to Q for the awesome art and my amazing beta [atheandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra/works), any leftover mistakes are mine.

Harry woke to gentle strokes on his head. Blearily blinking open his eyes, he saw Blaise smiling gently at him. His stomach did a little flip and he wondered if he was hungry.

“Can you wait a bit for breakfast and your pain potion? There’ll be plenty of time, but there’s a couple of things I’d like to do before we go, plus there’s the weekly briefing with Professor Snape.”

Harry’s sleepy mind struggled to process Blaise’s words. Eventually, he nodded, a huge yawn cracking his jaw as he did so.

Blaise grinned at him and promptly rolled right off the bed.

Harry yelped and dashed to the edge, ignoring the ache in his paw as he looked down to see if Blaise was okay.

He sat in confusion at the edge, watching with his head tilted as Blaise went through a series of push-ups, sit-ups, and various other exercises. Finally, Blaise stood up, a light sheen of sweat causing his skin to glisten, highlighting the definition of his body.   

 

 

“Okay, I’m going to shower, I’ll be back in a minute,” he said, flashing a grin at Harry before ruffling the fur on his head and leaving the room.

Harry grumbled and shook his head, settling the wayward strands of fur. He hobbled over to the stairs by the side of Blaise’s bed and slowly made his way down, engaging in his own series of stretches when he reached the bottom.

He decided to explore the dorm a little and slowly hobbled his way around, his nose helping to learn more about his surroundings.

He discovered for instance, that two house-elves, their scents similar and yet distinctive enough for Harry to discern between, had cleaned the quarters while they slept and a great many of Draco’s belongings smelt oddly of extremely sugary apples. Theo’s scent, however, was heavy with dark chocolate and musty books, whilst Blaise’s worldly goods -and he himself- smelt of expensive wood oils and cinnamon.

After inspecting the room, and grudgingly accepting morning ‘hello’ pats from Nott and Draco, Harry limped his way towards the bathrooms.

By the time he had made it across the room, Blaise was just exiting the hallway.

“Raiden?” he asked.

Harry gave his little signal bark for some private time and Blaise nodded.

“Alright, will you be okay?”

Harry huffed and left him there, not acknowledging the ridiculous statement. Would he be okay? Of course, he would be okay. He knew how to use a bathroom! Sure, he’d fallen flat on his back and then into a centaur yesterday… but that was then!

He nosed open the door, thankful Blaise had left it ajar and shut it mostly closed behind him. He was able to make his way up the small set of stairs leading up to the toilet with relative ease.

He only began to regret his decision when he realised climbing onto and then perching on a toilet seat with only three working paws was a _bit_ troublesome. He managed it though. Only very nearly plummeting into the bowl twice.

On the steps once more, he reached for the chain with his mouth and grasped the metal in his teeth. He overbalanced, and the steps slid on the smooth tile causing him to fall forward and towards the ground.

A muffled yelp came as he jolted on the end of the chain. The toilet flushed loudly and he let go of the chain to land heavily on his furry butt.

Harry stood up and was shaking himself vigorously when he heard a muffled coughing sound. He looked up to see Blaise peering at him, his eyebrows raised and lips rolled tightly together as his crinkled eyes darted from the dislodged steps to the still swinging chain and a disgruntled looking Harry.

“Everything alright?” he asked, voice tight.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the amusement in his tone and huffed, looking pointedly away. He heard Blaise come further into the room and watched as he reset the steps close to their previous position; if a little nearer to the chain. He drew his wand and then murmured a sticking charm.

“Come on then, Silly,” he said as he turned around.

Harry whuffed in annoyance and then hobbled out of the bathroom as if nothing were amiss.

Blaise caught up to him in the hall and plucked him up from behind.

“Here. You know you’re not supposed to be walking around much,” he said as he scratched Harry behind the ears.

Harry tried to remain miffed, but, Morgana’s cotton underdrawers, Blaise knew the right spots to scratch.

“Everything alright, Blaise?” asked Nott as they entered the dorm.

“Yes, R-,”

Harry took that moment to take one of Blaise’s fingers between his teeth and apply gentle pressure.

Blaise looked down at him and Harry tightened his grip just enough that he understood the message.

Blaise snorted. “Everything’s fine, Theo,” he said as he grinned down at Harry.

Harry let his finger go and snorted righteously. There was no need for the others to know about his little, mishap.

The three Slytherin boys were soon dressed and walking out of their room together, Harry snug in one of the slings Blaise had purchased the day before. They were joined in the hall by Crabbe and Goyle. The two hulking brutes took up nearly the entire corridor by themselves.

“What’s with the overgrown rat, Zabini?”

Harry growled at the connotations and bared his teeth menacingly at Goyle.

“You’ll find out soon,” Blaise said.

Harry looked up at him surprised, was that disdain in his voice?

Goyle sneered and shouldered passed them, rudely jostling Draco and Theo.

“Urgh,” Draco said, pretending to wipe the sleeve of his robes clean, “I really hate him.”

Harry’s eyes went wide as he looked back and forth between them all.

“Thinks he’s all special now because his Father let him get marked over summer.” Nott sneered. “Kissing robes must have deluded him.”

“Come on,” Blaise murmured to the two of them, “we can’t talk like that here.”

They followed after the two bulky boys and stepped into the common room. They had barely arrived when the main entrance opened and Snape entered.

The entire room fell silent and Harry realised that the entirety of Slytherin House was present.

“Good morning, Slytherin.”

“Good morning, Professor Snape,” they chorused.

“As you are no doubt aware, Greenhouse Six is currently closed, due to- ineptitude.”

Harry snorted, ineptitude indeed. A Ravenclaw had mistaken a bag of Stymphalian bird droppings -that a seventh year had brought in for a research study- for Dragon dung and fertilised the entire greenhouse, poisoning all of the plants and soil.

“-due to that misfortune, all classes that would have been taken in Greenhouse Six will now be in Greenhouse Five. Please make sure that you note that on your timetables, I’ll not have any of you looking like blundering Gryffindors.”

Harry screwed up his nose but as he went to growl, two thoughts struck him. He couldn’t blow his cover, and Snape was probably right. He doubted many of the Gryffindors _would_ remember until they were actually standing in front of the quarantined greenhouse. He settled for a soft disgruntled huff that went unnoticed instead.

“-Remember the weekly study help is on Friday’s for two hours before dinner. I have spoken with Professor Slughorn and I will have the potions ingredients needed in next week’s lessons available for you to familiarise yourselves with, this will be of particular benefit to the sixth years.”

The were nods amongst the students and Snape continued.

“It has come to my attention that there has been an increase in bullying amongst the first and second years towards Slytherin students, I ask the fourth years to take a group of students under their wing for the next few weeks, hopefully, the mere presence of an older student will be enough to deter this ugly behaviour. If. It. Does. Not. You are to come, _immediately_ , to me and I will ensure that the perpetrators are given their... due.”

Harry was impressed, he had never realised that this kind of thing happened in Slytherin. Did it happen in the other houses? Why didn’t it happen in Gryffindor? Harry could help but wonder how different the house of lions would be in McGonagall showed up once a week to tell them what was going on. The differences between Slytherin and Gryffindor were highlighted to him once more. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, as Slytherin seemed to be coming out on top.

“One more important matter, and as you are aware from Professor Dumbledore’s, illuminating, speech last night. Blaise Zabini was gifted by magic this week, in the form of a familiar.”

Snape beckoned him forward and Blaise came to stand at the front. Harry felt everyone’s eyes fall to him and he tried not to shift under the weight of their interested stares.

“Mr Zabini’s familiar is a kitsune. You will all have the opportunity over the year to ask about him. But I ask you not to overwhelm the creature or hinder Mr Zabini’s schooling. We are Slytherin’s, use your decorum. If Mr Zabini and his familiar are in the common room, you may ask questions, do not touch without permission. Outside of the common room, and in his dorms, you are not to bother them. That will be all, now, remember, we are Slytherin, we are proud, we are ambitious-”

Harry saw the students straighten from their perusal of him and return to their attention to Snape.

“-We are cunning, we are smart, we are determined, and out there, we are one. Have a good week, my office door is open, always.”

With that parting comment, he turned and left the common room, cloak billowing behind him.

Blaise was immediately joined by Draco and Nott and they left after Snape. Harry was thankful, as some of the students looked like they were about to start pinching his face. Especially the girls.

It didn’t take them long to reach the Great Hall, and less time for Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass to slip into the bench across from them.

“So, Blaise,” began Pansy, “Spill.”

Harry could almost feel the eyeroll coming from Blaise as he pulled Harry out of the sling and onto his lap.

“I have a kitsune familiar. His name is Raiden. I found him. End of story.”

Parkinson gave Blaise the stink-eye as Greengrass tried to get Harry’s attention by cooing at him.

“Come on, Blaise, details!” she whined.

“Pansy, darling, if I wanted the entire school to know everything I would tell you, but alas, I don’t.”

Harry snorted and looked up at Blaise, giving a small yip in approval.

Blaise smiled down at him and scratched him under the chin, Harry’s stomach did that odd, hungry flipping thing again and he turned his focus to the table instead, sniffing at the selection the house-elves had laid out today.

Blaise pulled a small side plate towards the edge of the table and began to fill it with small bits of crispy bacon, apple and a few other pieces of fruit. Including a few slices of orange.

Harry carefully balanced on Blaise’s knee and put one paw on the table. He quickly nosed the orange off the plate before the juice could leak through and taint the rest of the meal. He looked back at Blaise reproachfully.

“Alright. No oranges. More strawberries?”

Harry nodded as he picked up a piece of bacon in his mouth and began to eat his breakfast.

Blaise tipped a few extra strawberries onto his plate along with a scoop of scrambled eggs. He poured Harry a small saucer of milk and then set about making his own breakfast.

Harry ate in silence from his plate, listening to the chatter of the students around him. Parkinson continually tried to press Blaise for details on him before growing bored and turning to draw Greengrass into other gossip from around the school.

Nott was catching Blaise up on what had happened in their classes from the day before while Draco was quite actively engaged in Parkinson’s and Greengrass’ conversation.

Harry startled at a shuddering thump on the other side of Blaise. The action caused the table to rattle and his saucer of milk to quiver. He peered around Blaise’s arm to see Millicent Bulstrode leaning heavily on the table as she used one hand to practically poured food onto her plate.

“Morning, Millicent,” said Parkinson in a far sweeter tone than Harry had ever heard out of her mouth before.

A grunt was her reply as Bulstrode swiped a piece of toast and lathered it heavily with marmalade.

Harry watched, almost entranced, as the big Slytherin girl devoured her food faster -and yet far neater- than even Ron.

“Later, squibs,” she said as she stood, banging her hands on the table. Departing almost as suddenly as she had came.

Harry watched her leave, slack-jawed at the spectacle. He was suddenly, vividly, reminded of second-year when he had to pull Bulstrode off Hermione in that farce of a duelling club. He wondered now how he managed it.

A warm breath tickled his ear and he looked up to see Blaise’ quite close to his own, his lips in Harry’s ear.

“That’s Millicent Bulstrode. No-one messes with her. No-one. What she won’t do to with her wand, she’ll finish with her fists. Just- stay clear of her alright?”

Harry nodded seriously and accepted the torn off piece of raspberry toast Blaise shared with him.

~*~*~*~ Harry&Blaise ~*~*~*~

Seeing the castle from waist height was decidedly different, and Harry found himself wondering if this is what Professor Flitwick saw everyday. Next he wondered if that made him a bad person. Giving up the train of thought before he could come to any conclusions, Harry found himself lined up in front of the Transfiguration class.

Nott was repeating the incantation from the day before to Malfoy. Blaise was idly scratching behind Harry’s ears and Harry himself was wondering if it was possible to die from affectionate touches.

Just when he thought the hypothesis was about to be tested, Blaise’ fingers stopped. Harry looked up to see what was the matter but Blaise had his blank face on and even Draco and Nott had stopped speaking. He looked out and spotted the sixth year Gryffindors coming up the hallway. Dean and Seamus jostling Ron and joking about. Neville walking alongside them with a small amount of amusement on his face. Though he kept throwing worried looks behind him.

They lined up along the other wall, seemingly oblivious to the Slytherin students in front of them.

“-I’m telling you, Ron, the size of me fist it was.” Seamus cried, shaking said fist in Ron’s face.

“There’s no way,” laughed Ron, “get out of here.”

Harry felt a pang at Ron’s laughter. Trying to recall the last time it had been so free. He supposed Ron really was better off without him and Hermione. His thoughts started to meander towards depressed when Draco spoke up in his bored tone.

“Yes. Please do.”

“Piss off, Malfoy.” Ron sneered.

“You first, Weasel.”

Ron just turned his back on Draco and continued talking to Seamus.

“What? Can’t back it up now that Scarhead’s not attached to your hip?”

Harry felt Blaise stiffen beside him and silently agreed. Even Blaise seemed to realise it was a mistake to mention Harry to Ron. He saw the backs of Ron’s ears redden and his fist clench, and just as Harry started to count down to the imminent Ronsplosion. The door to the Transfiguration classroom opened.

“Come along sixth-years. Class is about to begin,” McGonagall said primly.

They hastily made their way inside and Harry saw Ron shoulder check Draco as they squeezed through the door at the same time.

Blaise, Nott and Draco all took their seats together at one table of four. Bulstrode rounding off their numbers but refusing to engage with them.

“Must you, Draco?” muttered Blaise.

“You say that like it’s not the natural order of things, Blaise.” Draco replied as he sat in the seat next to Blaise.

Harry looked across the table to see Nott rolling his eyes, obviously sharing a look with Blaise. Blaise slipped a hand inside his sling and sat Harry on the table. One arm curling around him as the other toyed with one of his tails. Harry really wasn’t too sure on what was expected of him in a classroom. He had never seen a familiar before. Unless you counted Fawkes, which was not particularly helpful. Possibly the basilisk was a familiar once too, but he was pretty sure he shouldn’t be modelling his behaviour after that either.

So he sat. And waited. And wondered why there were shaving mirrors on all of the tables.

Professor McGonagall had barely started to introduce the days lesson when the door banged open and a bedraggled looking Harry Potter walked in. His- Luna’s robes were hanging half off one shoulder and good merlin, is that really what his hair looked like from another person’s perspective?

“Two points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter. Be on time in the future.”

His doppleganger, Luna, offered a nod towards McGonagall who simply raised an eyebrow at him… her? and Harry/Luna moved to the back of the class to sit alone at an empty table.

Harry watched himself, sadly. He remembered all to well this year so far, glowering at the table as if the very wood grain had offended him.

While Luna didn’t glare half as well as he did, there was still quite a moody air about him as she sat there, dragging the tip of his wand along the table top as McGonagall continued her lecture. Harry’s mind stuttered to a halt as he stared at his wand. How had Luna managed to get a hold of that? How had he not even thought about it since he had left the tower? Had it really been over two days since he had set foot inside the Gryffindor common room?

His thoughts were whirling when he caught sight of Draco leaning towards Blaise.

“Looks as though he’s been dragged through a bush, late for class, hasn’t even bothered to take out his parchment. Had that been one of us we would have had detention by now.”

Blaise gave a non-commital grunt and busied himself with his quill, elegantly taking notes from McGonagall’s words.

Harry frowned. McGonagall wasn’t like that, that was Snape.

He let his thoughts drift away as he focused on the class. Even if he couldn’t really do anything, it didn’t hurt to pay attention, at least he wouldn’t have to make up the missing time when he was finally able to get back into his own body.

Whenever he managed that.

The practical part of the lesson soon rolled around and Harry watched as Blaise, Draco, Nott and Bulstrode set about trying to change the colour of their hair. At least the mystery of the mirrors was solved. Draco managed it first, his hair turning an inky black. Nott managed to get the majority of his hair purple, though some straw coloured patches were still noticeable. Blaise eventually managed to transfigure his eyebrows green and silver before turning to look at Harry.

“What do you think, Raiden? Can you do it?”

Harry blinked rapidly, it had not crossed his mind to try. Luna had his wand. How was he supposed to do it?

Blaise turned the mirror towards Harry and he peered at his reflection. He supposed he could give wandless magic a try. It was supposed to be quite difficult, but Blaise was looking at him so imploringly, and Draco was sitting there with a expectant smirk on his face. The inky black strands framing his face somehow managing to convince Harry that he truly didn’t think he was capable of it. Scowling with determination, he glared at the mirror, envisioning where his eyebrows would be and thinking about how much easier this would be if he were more like Tonks.

He felt his magic surge, but instead of through arm like he generally expected, he felt the prickling sensation in his tails. Pushing the odd sensation aside, he muttered the spell in his mind and yipped in amusement as twin arches of magenta scored themselves above his eyes.

 

 

It wasn’t exactly what he was going for, but as he reflected, he hadn’t really been thinking of anything, so he would count it as a win. He looked up at Blaise and huffed proudly.

He was met with crinkled hazel eyes and Blaise looked as though he was trying very hard to keep his composure. Draco however, seemed to have no such compunction and started to laugh loudly. One fist clenching as the other slapped itself over his mouth.

Harry looked over to Nott to see his reaction and the blond streaked, purple haired Slytherin’s eyes went wide and he began to snigger.

Silence fell over the table as McGonagall’s shadow fell over them. Her gaze was sharp as she took in what was before her.

“Two points to Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy, for good spell work. Two points from Mr Nott for shoddy spell work. Miss Bulstrode, you have yet to even attempt the spell, five points from Slytherin.”

She turned and strode over to the next table and Bulstrode’s face set into stone as she pointed her wand at McGonagall. Harry, acting on instinct, quickly jumped onto her arm as she cast, the spell going awry and catching McGonagall's socks instead, turning them a lurid yellow and green.

Bulstrode looked down at him and scowled, “I wasn’t gonna hurt her, Fuzzmeister.”

Harry gulped, and he could feel the tension around the table.

“But, this is probably better, she won’t see them till the end of the day now. Won’t be able to tell it was me. Thanks.” she relented gruffly.

Harry nodded and quickly made his way back to Blaise. Both of them seeming to let out a sigh of relief. Blaise cast the counter on Harry and then himself just as the bell rang and they were soon headed to their next class. Luna was the first one out the door and Harry didn’t see himself again until potions class.

~*~*~*~ Harry&Blaise ~*~*~*~

The rest of the day passed similarly and Harry saw different sides to almost all of his teachers. Professor Sprout seemed to pity the Slytherins, she gave Nott ten points for simply being the first one to pick up his trowel and during the one daytime astronomy class they had a week, Professor Sinistra was even more aloof than usual.

Binns was certainly the strangest though. He had taken one look at the waiting sixth years and vanished through the chalkboard. Though, there really wasn’t much of a difference and Harry daresay they actually learnt more. Some of them at least. Blaise, Draco and Nott at least quizzed each other out the textbook quietly, the Ravenclaws following suit as the Hufflepuffs napped and the Gryffindors bludged.

Professor Flitwick, he had squeaked so loudly upon seeing Harry that he fell off his chair, much as he had in Harry’s first year when he had called his name. He had waved off the classes chuckles and after introducing the topic had come over to pelt Blaise with interested questions about Harry. To which he answered as best he could.

Wanting to impress the inquisitive Professor, Harry concentrated on the empty glass in front of them and filled it with water.

Flitwick clapped his hands together, “Oh! That’s marvellous! He can do magic then?”

“It appears so Professor, he even gave himself eyebrows in Transfiguration.” Blaise replied.

“That’s so very interesting! I’m simply fascinated, do you think-”

Professor Flitwick never did get to finish his thought, as at that moment, Seamus somehow managed to set fire to his glass.

“Mr Finnegan! How do you manage to do this every time? We are working with _water_ today. _Water._ ”

“Sorry, sir,” Seamus shrugged sheepishly.

Professor Flitwick shook his head and mumbled under his breath, “For steel’s sake it’s _glass_ , glass shouldn’t be _able_ to catch alight.”

The class progressed as normal after that and they were soon on their way to potions.

Surprisingly, the teachers who remained unchanged in their behaviour, regardless of how professional that behaviour arguably was, were Professor’s Slughorn and Snape. Snape still clearly favoured the Slytherin’s and derided the rest as much as he could and Professor Slughorn still prioritised interesting and influential students and ignored the rest as much as possible.

Harry noticed this within in the first ten minutes of class. He had been sitting on a seat next to Blaise’s potions bench sharing it with Blaise’s book bag. They were working on individual potions now that they were in sixth year, and Slughorn had immediately come over to talk with Blaise about how having a familiar was both a blessing and a curse.

“Back when I was a student a friend of mine, Gustavol Jucutto, he had a Chimera take a fancy to him. It was quite the news back in the day!” Slughorn said jovially, before something seemed to dawn on him, “Well, until it grew to be around the size of a cottage and he started to be refused entry into most places. He eventually had to retire in a secluded sanctuary of the Poconos.”

An awkward silence descended over the table as Slughorn eyed Harry speculatively.

“He’s not going to grow any bigger, do you think?”

“No, sir, I don’t believe so,” Blaise replied.

Slughorn nodded, “Good, good, such a shame if he did.”

With that parting comment, he wandered off to start his rounds on the classroom and Harry exchanged a look with Blaise. Very deliberately rolling his eyes.

Blaise snorted and started to fetch the various ingredients they would need. Harry tilted his head curiously at some of the ingredients, they weren’t ones they had used before and he could readily admit now that Snape’s idea of bringing them to the common room was a good one.

He leant in to look closely at a suspicious looking flower. It was an odd colour, or rather, it had odd patterns, it appeared to be a fuschia sort of colour at first glance. But closer inspection showed blue smudges on the petals. Petals which were tipped in aqua and pistil had a peculiar swirling effect.

Harry was inches away and about to inhale its scent when it was suddenly snatched away from him.

“Don’t sniff that, Raiden.” Came Blaise’ deep voice. “This is a Rosenmord flower, it’s not exactly deadly, but it will put you to sleep for around a week.”

Harry reared his head back and made a note not to go around smelling new plants just because he could.

He watched Blaise shift things around on his desk before taking out a quill and some parchment. He began to take notes from the board as he waited for the cauldron to heat up. He was talking to Harry and explaining everything he was going to be doing in a quiet voice when a scuffing noise startled them.

Harry turned to see himself throwing his book bag onto the desk next to them and dragging his cauldron out before heading to the storage room to grab ingredients. His eyes followed Luna and he wondered if he always looked that terrible? Surely not?

He turned his attention back to Blaise and away from his troublesome thoughts about himself and noticed the broken quill in Blaise’s hand. It looked like he had clenched his fist so hard that it had snapped between his fingers.

Huh, must startle easy. Harry thought, he stuck his nose into Blaise’ bag and rooted around for a spare quill. Coming back out a moment later with an eagle feather held gently in his mouth. He whuffed softly at Blaise to get his attention and waved his tails when Blaise smiled at him.

“Thanks, Raiden. Sorry, let’s get back on task.”

The rest of the lesson passed fairly simply, Blaise seemingly able to concentrate so avidly that their potion turned out brilliantly. Slughorn even gave them extra points.

As Blaise packed away his things and returned the unused ingredients to the cupboard. Luna/Harry approached their table muttering to Harry as she passed.

“Meet me in the unused classroom across from the Slytherin Common Room at midnight.”

Harry dipped his head in acknowledgement and watched as he/she squeezed past Blaise as he came out of the ingredients cupboard.

Wondering as Blaise picked him up, how he was supposed to do that.

 

 

~*~*~*~ Harry&Blaise ~*~*~*~

It was ten minutes to midnight. Ever since his realisation in classes today that he could still do magic, Harry had been practising little things. Like the tripping jinx on Goyle when Harry saw him shoving past a third year girl causing her books to fall out her arms. Or the Tempus spell every ten minutes since Blaise and the others had fallen asleep. That had been a little after nine. But now it was eleven fifty pm and Harry had to meet Luna. He extricated himself slowly from where he had been curled under Blaise’s arm and made his way down the stairs. He ducked out from Blaise’s curtained off area and made his way over to the door and cursed.

In all of the complications he had thought of that might happen on the way to or from his meeting with Luna. A door handle had not been one of them.

He glared up at the offending object and considered his options. He had to get on level with it. He discarded a few options before finally hitting on a likely candidate. Thank Merlin he could still cast spells. He screwed up his eyes in concentration and willed the incantation in his mind.

_Wingardium Leviosa_

Feeling his feet lift off the ground, he opened his eyes and stifled a yelp. It had worked! The door handle hovered in front of him and Harry pressed his good paw down on the lever. Thankfully it worked, however the magic of the spell functioned, it seemed that it ignored basic principles of physics which could have resulted in him rocketing higher. A thought that had briefly worried him.

Managing to pull the door open and maneuver himself outside the room whilst floating was tricky, but he managed. He gulped when he realised he would have to cancel the spell and fall, but he wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing. He held his injured paw to his chest and hoped for the best.

He landed heavily on the stone floor and wheezed as the wind was knocked out of him. Shaking off the hurt, he started his odd little three-legged trot down the hallway and out of the Slytherin boys dorms. He paused at the entrance to the common room and sighed in relief when he saw no night-owls up studying or reading. He moved through the shadows, just in case someone did decide to get up, and then out the hidden section of wall that was the Slytherin entrance.

He hoped Luna had a plan to get him back inside.

The door to the unused classroom was ajar and a soft flickering light came from within. Harry made his way towards the room and stuck his head around the door. Yipping when he saw Luna sitting cross-legged on a pillow.

“Hi, Harry!” she said with a grin.

He came over to her and she waved her wand at the door, shutting it behind him.

“I thought you might have a few questions, and we can’t really talk any other way.”

Harry nodded and sat on the other cushion she had placed in front of her.

“I went and got your things from your dorm during breakfast the day after you changed. Neville tells me the passwords sometimes in case he forgets again.”

Right, Harry said, scowling as his words were mangled into animal sounds again.

“I can understand you, Harry,” Luna said gently, “it’s a Lovegood gift to be able to understand all living creatures.”

That information surprised Harry but he persisted nonetheless and asked her what she knew and how she knew what would happen.

Luna hummed for a moment, “Not very much more than you, I could see that you were going to need my help and that I would need to become you for short periods of time. That’s why I spent all summer brewing lots of Polyjuice. I didn’t know what was going to happen to you, but it makes sense doesn’t it?”

Harry looked at her askance, how did him turning into a kitsune make sense?

“Your father was quite the prankster, it’s fitting.”

Had Harry still be human, he would have been chewing his lip, as it was he simply stared down at his feet. His father was a kitsune? He remembered the book talking about kitsune’s being mischievous. It did make a certain kind of sense.

“I think maybe if we could find the Potter house, not the little cottage in Godric’s Hollow, but your ancestral home. There might be some more answers there.”

Harry’s stood to attention, an ancestral home? Like Grimmauld Place?

Luna nodded eagerly. “I think so. Unfortunately, I don’t know how we would find it, it would likely be hidden or could only be accessed by blood wards. I’ll do some research and see if we can come up with a way to find it.”

Harry jumped off his pillow, into Luna’s lap and stuck his nose into her cheek. It was odd, but he couldn’t think of another way to show her how much this meant to him.

He felt her arms wrap around him and hold him tight.

Eventually, he pulled away and sat back on the cushion, embarrassed by the display.

“So,” Luna’s voice came, a cheeky edge to it that made Harry look up. “How is it living in the Slytherin dorms?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders, it was alright, it was different than he had expected and it was certainly odd to see his Slytherin yearmates in such a different light. He wasn’t sure why she was leering at him though.

“Oh! I brought this, the glimpies said it would help me get you back into the Slytherin dorms.”

She rummaged in her bag and pulled out a familiar square of parchment and Harry’s heart sped up. She unfolded it and lay it down between them.

Harry stepped forward and wondered how to activate it without a wand. He put his paws on the edge and thought hard about the words needed. Hoping that it would respond the same.

“Ooo! Look!” Luna cried.

Harry watched as the inky lines took shape around the castle and the familiar footprints showed up. He quickly located them and then the Slytherin entrance. He watched as a little speech bubble popped up near the door and the word ‘ _Callidus’_ appeared.

“That is a very smart parchment,” she said.

Harry nodded and thought the closing phrase and the map wiped itself clean.

Luna folded it up and tucked it back in her bag.

“I hope you don’t mind me using your things, Harry,” she said somewhat nervously.

After a moment's thought, Harry shook his head. It would only help Luna be him and then a sudden crushing thought overcame him. What if something happened to Luna?

Luna’s hand curled around his cheek. Sensing his sudden distress.

“I’ll be fine, Harry, nothing is going to happen to me in the castle and Dumbledore has given me, well you, permission to only attend which classes I want to. You have no assignments to do and full permission to hide away.”

Harry cocked his head, how the hell had she managed that?

She grinned at him, “I threw a rather large temper tantrum in his office and then ran home a few strong truths, mainly that learning about trivial spells was not going to prepare you for Voldemort and that you would be dedicating your studies as you saw fit. Oh, and you have full access to the restricted section.”

That was actually a rather good idea, Harry told her, in more of his little barks.

“It will be good, you can have a break and learn more about yourself and your powers as a kitsune,” she said.

Harry yipped his thanks and they left the room. Luna let him into the Slytherin dorms and it wasn’t until Harry was snuggled back up by Blaise’s side that her words struck a chord within him.

What if being a kitsune was the power Voldemort knew not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments if you liked the chapter or the art!  
> Love Ariel & Q
> 
> If you want to follow or see more of Q’s awesome art, here are the links to her [Tumblr](https://00qmagnus.tumblr.com/post/184266895572/ao3-link) and [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/q_magnus/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History of Magic takes an interesting turn, and Blaise leaves Harry with Pansy Parkinson, much to his utter consternation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank to [atheandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra/works) for being my awesome beta for this fic and to the amazing [Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus/works) for the brilliant artwork!

Two weeks had passed by and Harry found himself so very entangled and content with life in the Slytherin dorms that it was sometimes hard to imagine it had been different. 

Each morning saw Blaise doing his routine, which Harry dutifully oversaw to ensure this  _ wasn’t _ the morning Blaise hurt himself, followed by breakfast, lessons, and then dependant on the day, either studying in the library, their dorms, or outside. Weekends saw a similar routine but Blaise usually left Harry with Draco or Nott for an hour or so while he left for a run around the lake. Sometimes they would sit in the Common Room. Blaise in a chair by the fire and Harry comfortably wedged between his leg and the arm and as far from Parkinson’s reach as possible. The unholy glint in her eye when she looked at him had not yet abated. 

His paw was mostly healed, the break was gone and it was now only wrapped as a precaution and support as he strengthened it. It had led to Harry having a lot more freedom in the dorm and Common Room and a less worried Blaise whenever he disappeared for a private moment. Hagrid had continually checked in on him, Blaise having stayed behind after Care of Magical Creatures a few times over the last couple of weeks to have his leg rewrapped and Hagrid had taught Blaise some spells he could use to monitor Harry’s healing and health. All out of a book of course. No pink flowery umbrella in sight.

Harry had continued to meet with Luna every few nights and she would often bring books and scrolls from the restricted section with her. Harry had learnt quite a few nifty spells from those books as they tried to find a way to search for a hidden magical property. They were yet to have any luck.

Harry had been surprised yet pleased to find his magic responded so well to him in this form. He had hardly had to think of the incantation or the spell before he felt his power surge. He had taken to practising every chance he could, often using targets Luna conjured or the girl herself as he ran through every spell he knew. It had been strange, relearning the spells without the use of a wand, but they came to him easier now than they ever had. 

Blaise had thought Raiden to be simply amazing whenever Harry used magic in front of him. Which he took every opportunity to do so, and not because Blaise would give him this warm smile and gentle pats whenever he did right, no. Never. It was simply because he was practising. At least, that was what Harry convinced himself. . 

Tonight Harry, Blaise, Draco and Nott were seated on the floor in front of their own private fire in their dorm. They had pushed the coffee table out of the way and a pile of the latest sweets sat in the middle. The sweets were from Fred and George’s shop, which had opened with fantastic success, and Harry was filled with a smug sense of pride as to what the twins had managed to achieve. 

Nott picked up a red jube and popped it into his mouth. Chewing quickly and then swallowing he spoke a few nonsense words, his voice coming out deeper and more intimidating than the straw-haired boy's usual tones. The three boys cracked up laughing and Nott used what time he had left to impersonate Snape. 

“Mr Nott- If you are- late- to one of my- classes- again. I will  _ personally _ \- transfigure all of your books- into timepieces.”

Harry snorted as the rest of them laughed, his tails waving in merriment, from his place next to Blaise. His back legs splayed out behind him and within petting distance of Blaise’s hand. 

He remembered that particular threat from a few days prior. Nott had a bad habit of getting caught up in his reading and just sitting down somewhere. Usually only remembering himself when the corridors became deadly silent. 

Blaise selected a candy and launched into an impressive impersonation of Madame Hooch. Complete with transfigured hawk eyes. 

Just as Draco reached for a purple coloured candy, the door to their rooms flew open and Crabbe and Goyle stood there. Their hulking forms filling the entire doorway. They pushed their way inside and Goyle threw a newspaper at Blaise. 

Blaise just barely managed to catch it in time. 

“Seems like your mum bit off more than she can chew this time around,” sneered Goyle. 

“Yeah, wonder how she likes the view from inside a cell. I hear that Nurmengard’s pretty cozy this time of the year.”

Harry watched as Blaise’s face set into stone and he simply glowered at the two intruders. 

“Mummy can’t keep you safe from the Dark Lord when she’s bending over for Grindelwald behind bars, you’ll be marked just like me before the end of the school year.” 

“Piss off, Goyle,” drawled Draco sounding bored, “you make the room stupider just by being in it.” 

“Least I can get into rooms, unlike your Daddy. Can’t leave his own bed to shower if I hear correctly. Dementors seem to like him.” Goyle sneered.

Draco yawned exaggeratedly and the two hulking boys left. Nott shot a locking spell at the door as it slammed shut. 

“What was he talking about Blaise?” he asked. 

Harry looked up at Blaise to see him pouring over the Thursday evening edition of the Prophet. He sighed in relief when Blaise’s shoulders became relaxed as he read on. 

“It’s nothing, it’s old information, about the time she was pulled in for questioning over that Middle-Eastern shit-stain. Obviously, they have nothing better to write about.” 

Blaise threw the newspaper to Nott and he began to read. 

“Fucking Goyle though,” Draco muttered, “every chance he gets, he’s in here reminding of us what’s going on there.” 

“It’s not like we have much of a choice,” Nott replied mildly.

Draco scowled, “I fucking _ hate _ my grandfather. If it hadn’t have been for him, I’d be sitting neutral and probably in France.”

“Would you abandon us so easily, Draco?” Blaise asked. 

Draco flapped a hand at him in annoyance, “You know what I mean,” he threw himself back against the chair behind him. Stretching his long legs across the floor. “I hope Potter’s got a bloody ace up his sleeve.” 

Harry’s heart started to pound, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  _ Draco Malfoy  _ wanted him to win? 

“You really think he can do it?” asked Nott, tossing the paper into the fire. 

Draco shrugged and Harry’s heart twisted at his next words. 

“If he still had Granger, absolutely. She might have been a teacher’s pet, but she’s got a brain underneath all that hair.” 

“I think he can,” said Blaise quietly, reaching out to pull Harry into his lap, stroking him softly as they talked.

Harry looked up at him, wondering what was going on in Blaise’s mind, wondering why he thought Harry could defeat Voldemort. The room fell quiet, only the sound of the fire popping and crackling away filled it. 

“Do you think we could help him?” Blaise asked, his voice seeming to reverberate between them. 

No-one said anything for a long moment until Draco spoke. 

“How? He wouldn’t trust us. Not in a million years.” 

“Maybe we could anonymously slip him information?” Nott suggested. 

“Maybe,” Draco allowed, “we’d have to have the information first though.” 

They all seemed to sigh at once. Their thoughts were clearly depressed. Harry wasn’t sure what to make of the conversation that had just taken place. Though he was oddly touched by it. Feeling the need to do something for them, to try and bring them out of their mood at least he climbed out of Blaise’s lap and headed for the sweets. 

Pointedly eating one, he barked, the sound that came out gaining a snort from Blaise. 

“He sounds like you, Draco.” 

An idea crept over Harry and he lifted a paw to his chest and reared backwards pretending shock. He yelped again and both Blaise and Theo laughed. 

“Oh come on, that is nothing like me!” Draco exclaimed, one hand on his chest and the other waving in Harry’s direction. 

Harry took the cue and tilted his head back so that his nose pointed upwards. He lifted his tails in the air and began to prance about in a large circle. Putting as much snootiness into his actions as possible.

 

 

“Oh, that is definitely you!” Theo cried, wiping the wetness from his eyes even as he fell onto his side. 

Harry stopped in front of Blaise and yipped happily. Blaise reached for him and pulled their faces close together. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, before tucking Harry into his arms and scratching behind his ears. 

Something warmed inside Harry at Blaise’s obvious approval. The three Slytherin’s chatted amiably for a while but it wasn’t much longer until Harry and Blaise were ensconced behind Blaise’s curtains and falling asleep. Harry curled into a ball underneath Blaise’s sheltering arm. 

~*~*~*~*~ 💕 Harry&Blaise 💕 ~*~*~*~*~

Harry was sitting on a desk in the front row of the History of Magic classroom. Watching the lesson in front of him with rapt attention. This might have seemed unusual, but with Binns’ regular disappearing act every lesson, the students had gotten creative. After Draco, Theo and -surprisingly to Harry- Ernie MacMillan had locked out the Gryffindors out of the classroom, -all except Neville as he was a ‘good sort’- the other houses had proceeded to ‘act’ out scenes from the textbooks. The Ravenclaws had tended towards long, dramatic monologues. The Hufflepuffs, fun facts interspersed with bad puns. The Slytherins, well, Blaise was currently trying to ‘drown’ Draco in an illusion of a village pond created by Theo. 

“You’ll not get away with this! I will have my revenge! You wizards will forever - blmpfgh - remember the name of Urg the Unclean!”

It was in the middle of this that Professor McGonagall walked in. Ron, Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavender flanking her as her lips thinned beyond mild irritation. 

“What in Godric’s name is going on here?” she asked. 

Blaise immediately let go of Draco’s collar to help pull him upright before he moved to scoop Harry off the table and into his arms. 

“Where is Professor Binns?” 

“He hasn’t been here for a few weeks now.” 

“We don’t know.”

“He just leaves every lesson.” 

Replied the class as one. 

McGonagall drew herself up, shoulders settling back as she looked them over. 

“And not one of you thought to inform a staff member? Not you Mr Malfoy? Or you Mr MacMillan? You’re both prefects.” 

“S’not like we learn anything anyway,” Ron muttered behind her. 

McGonagall turned to glare at him. 

“That is not the point Mr Weasley. All of you will be spending detention with me tonight after dinner.” Her eyes lingered on Blaise and Harry for a moment. “You will be scrubbing the trophies in the Trophy Room. Mr Zabini, I suggest you find alternate arrangements for your familiar tonight.” 

With that parting comment, she left. 

~*~*~*~*~ 💕 Harry&Blaise 💕 ~*~*~*~*~

Classes had finished for the day and they were heading downstairs for dinner. Nott’s nose buried in a book as Draco complained to Blaise about the unfairness of McGonagall’s detention. 

“-I say, it’s not like she even asked,  _ Bloody Binns, _ where he’s been sneaking off too. We all know it’s not the bloody afterlife, he’s still around for all the other year levels. Why is it just us that he packs off for, hmm? And why are we the ones punished for it? It’s not right is what it is-” 

Harry tuned him out, Draco could go on for  _ hours _ when he thought he had an audience and Harry wasn’t all that interested. He was almost convinced that Nott’s reading habit was purely because of Draco. But sometimes, when he crept back in or out at night, Nott would be awake, the light spilling gently from between his curtain folds. Harry was never sure at these times if Nott knew he left. The straw-haired boy had never let on that he knew, but sometimes when he watched Harry with Blaise, he had questions in his eyes. 

For now though, they were heading for dinner and then the three Slytherins would be off for detention with McGonagall. Harry wondered what he would do to pass the time? Maybe take a kip in front of the fire in their dorm. Perhaps practise some magic. His thoughts wandered over what he could do with his alone time when they happened upon Nearly Headless Nick.

They were approaching the corner, about to turn down the next corridor when Nick glided around the corridor. He flew to a dead halt, startled by their appearance so badly that his head fell onto his neck. 

“Oh! Cheerio!” he cried, his voice oddly high. 

Nearly Headless Nick spun on the spot and flew away so quickly, he appeared to blur before their eyes. He didn’t even bother to reaffix his head.

 

 

“So much for that Gryffindor courage,” Draco snorted as they began to walk once more.

“What do you suppose that was about?” Blaise asked. 

Draco shrugged elegantly, “Merlin knows,” he said in reply as they clattered down the stairs, “but something seriously odd is happening with the ghosts.” 

Nott grunted his agreement and they joined the bustling crowd as they made their way to the Hall and their table.

They had almost finished eating, Blaise still slipping Harry bits of roasted chicken with his fingers, when Parkinson and Greengrass sat down opposite them. 

“So Blaise,” Parkinson started with a winning smile, “the gossip tree has it that you three are needed in detention and that dear, sweet, little Raiden isn’t welcome.” 

“Yes, that’s right,” Blaise replied. 

Harry narrowed his eyes as Parkinson’s grin grew wider. He wasn’t sure he liked where this was going... 

“Well, seeing as I myself don’t have detention to serve, History of Magic is  _ such _ a waste, I would be happy to babysit for you tonight if you would like?”

Harry straightened up horrified. _Oh no, oh no no no_ _no!_ He looked up at Blaise hoping that he wouldn’t buy into her schemes. That Harry could at least persuade him otherwise. 

But Blaise wasn’t looking at him, McGonagall had just walked up alongside them, the rest of the History of Magic sixth-years trailing behind her like ducklings. 

“Come along, Mr Nott, Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy.” 

Blaise stood and held Harry out across the table to Parkinson, “thanks Pansy, he should be alright until I get back, and if he isn’t, he’ll let you know what he needs. Just listen to him.” 

Harry’s eyes went wide and he struggled briefly in Blaise’s grip but Parkinson’s hands had already tightened around his waist and with an affectionate ruffle of his ears, Blaise left. 

Harry gulped as he looked up at a pug nose, glittering brown eyes and a victorious smile. 

~*~*~*~*~ 💕 Harry&Blaise 💕 ~*~*~*~*~

Two hours later and Harry thought he was in hell. Inside the lowest circle, the one specifically reserved for traitors. He wondered when Blaise was going to join him. 

He had thought when Parkinson finally got her claws onto him it would be bad, but he hadn’t thought it would be like this. He hadn’t realised she had been training exclusively in torture techniques. He hadn’t realised she would only be one of three tormentors. 

They sat in a circle surrounding him. Their legs crossed, knees touching, forming a bastardised Dark celtic triquetra around him. Their sole focus was him, and he couldn’t escape. Greengrass had hold of one of his paws wielding the instrument of shame. Davis was behind him, and Merlin only knew what she was doing, but from the insistent tugging on his fur and tails causing inappreciable amounts of pain to infiltrate his body, he was assuming it was not good and that he truly did not want to know.

Parkinson, the queen bitch herself, Bellatrix Lestrange’s understudy, had her hand wrapped around his chin as she poked at his eyes. Finally setting down her wand-of-black-goopy-death, she grabbed a bottle and started to spray. 

Harry struggled but was unable to fight them off. He screwed his eyes shut and ducked his head beneath his front leg so the foul potion couldn’t be inhaled.

The sound of the door slamming open gave him hope, finally! His torture was over! Blaise had come to save him at last! But it was soon dashed when he saw it was only Bulstrode. He yelped when Davis suddenly pulled on one of his tails, startled by the door. 

“Oh! Millicent! You scared us!” she cried before turning her attention to Harry and petting him heavily as she cooed, “oh, poor baby, I didn’t mean to hurt you! Naughty Millicent scared me and I didn’t mean to pull your pretty tail! No, I didn’t!”

Knowing he had to do whatever he could to get out of this, he couldn’t take the torture  _ and _ the baby talk, Harry looked beseechingly up at the tough Slytherin. Hoping that maybe somewhere under her callous exterior she had a soft spot for animals and could save him. 

“Looks like, you lot aren’t the only ones that are scared,” Bulstrode said as she stalked over to one of the beds. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” asked Greengrass snootily. 

Bulstrode snorted and waved at Harry. 

“Your victim doesn’t look too thrilled with what you lot are doing, and dear sweet Circe, it hurts to look at him.” she pointedly turned her head away and screwed her eyes shut. 

Harry felt the hands on him waver, maybe this was it! His chance to escape! He tensed but was thwarted as Parkinson’s hand closed over his nape. He let out a string of expletives at his missed opportunity. 

“Nonsense, Millicent, he looks darling!” 

“He’s a he,” Bulstrode remarked as she wrestled her thick dragonhide boots off. 

“Kitsune’s, any magical creature, shouldn’t be forced into the strict gender roles that we wizarding folk have foisted upon ourselves.” Davis responded coolly, “I would have thought  _ you  _ of all people would understand.” 

Harry gulped and tried to duck down, he didn’t know Bulstrode all that well, and even he could tell that Davis had crossed a line. Bulstrode’s face became stormy and her wand was in her hand and slashing towards Davis before a snidget could take off. 

Davis leapt from the ground shrieking just as the door opened once more, seeing his chance, Harry flew out from under Parkinson’s loosened grip and bolted past Blaise and Draco before either one of them could say anything. 

He was fast! He was free! He was a black blur down the girls' hallway and across the common room floor before anyone could spot him! He didn’t give a flying  _ broomstick _ if he messed up his paw again! He had to escape! 

He raced up the boy’s corridor and was magicing the door open before he reached it. Slamming it shut with a reverberating bang behind him as he dove for Blaise’s bed and the safety of the covers. 

He heard Nott’s startled expletive but was positive he hadn’t seen Harry before he was safely ensconced underneath the blankets. 

“Raiden? Is that you?” Nott called.

Harry heard his footsteps getting closer and growled warningly. He grabbed the underside of the blanket and started to yank it tighter around his body. Balling himself up so that no-one would see. 

“Are you alright?”

Harry growled again, louder this time. 

“Okay, okay, I’m backing off,” Nott replied and in his mind’s eye, Harry could see him holding his hands up in surrender.

Harry heard their door open again, and Blaise’s worried voice. 

“Is Raiden here? Have you seen him?” 

“Yeah, I think so. Either him, or there’s a pissed off Chimera under your blankets. What happened?” Nott asked. 

“I left him with Pansy and the girls,” sighed Blaise, relief colouring his voice. 

Harry listened as he came closer and felt his weight sink onto the bed. He growled again, even as he heard someone rummaging in one of the drawers. 

“Raiden?” came Blaise’s concerned voice, “Are you in there? Can you come out?”

Harry let his growls do the talking for him. There was no WAY he was coming out. Nuh uh. No how. 

“If you don’t come out, I can’t fix whatever is wrong.” 

Harry fell silent. Damn Blaise and his stupid logic! 

Slowly, he began struggling to get out, but if he was coming out, he was damn well going to give Blaise a piece of his mind. 

He felt a gentle pressure near his head and blinked as the cover lifted up. 

_ You left me with BLOODY PANSY PARKINSON DEATH-EATER-IN-TRAINING! _ He barked.  _ BLOODY MISS I’M-GOING-TO-GIVE-BELLATRIX-LESTRANGE-A-RUN-FOR-HER-MONEY!! Never, EVER leave me with her AGAIN!! _

Harry’s lips were curled back over his teeth in a snarl as Blaise continued to gently unwrap him. He could see the effort it was taking for him to not to laugh though and it only fanned his ire and utter humiliation. 

SNAP!

 

 

Harry froze, as did Blaise, and he turned slowly towards the sound. 

Draco was standing there, gently smoking camera in hand. 

Harry lunged forward, his teeth clacking together as he tried to reach Malfoy. He was caught around the middle by Blaise’s hands and lifted into the air. Blaise tucked him under one arm, trying to shush him. 

“Come now, Raiden, you don’t want to hurt Draco.” 

_ I bloody well do!  _ Harry snarled again. 

Blaise started petting his ears gently as he settled a still struggling Harry into his arms. Harry let himself be calmed, and he admitted -only to himself mind- that  _ maybe _ he didn’t want to hurt Draco. 

“Okay, come on, let’s get a proper look at you and see about fixing you up okay?” Blaise asked gently. 

Harry nodded against Blaise’ taut stomach and sighed heavily. 

Blaise’s arms moved from around him and gently stroked over back. Harry turned to see the damage as Blaise picked up one of his tails, wincing at the sight of all those ribbons and the bright sparkling glitter that was floating around him and stuck in his coat. 

Blaise pulled gently on the ribbons and undid them. Draco came to sit gingerly next to them and helped, spelling away the glitter and the goop that Pansy had put on his face. Nott helped by gathering up the ribbons as they were divested from Harry’s fur. 

When Blaise pulled the last one from around his neck, he scratched softly at Harry’s cheek. 

“There now, all better.” 

Harry leant into Blaise’s comforting hand and whimpered. Blaise’s brow furrowed and Harry shook his head. It wasn’t all better. Not yet. 

“What is it, caro? What’s wrong?” 

Harry gingerly held up one of his paws, hanging his head in shame as bright pink nails came into view. He heard a snort and a muffled thump from behind him. Nott had obviously stifled Draco’s laughter somehow. 

Blaise gently spelled away the varnish until no traces were left and Harry squirmed his way onto Blaise’s lap. Thoroughly exhausted from his horrifying ordeal, he fell quickly asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~ 💕 Harry&Blaise 💕 ~*~*~*~*~

Harry woke in the middle of the night to a full bladder, he quickly navigated the bathroom, much more adept now, and made his way back into the dorm. He was surprised to see Nott sitting cross-legged on the floor waiting for him. 

He approached him warily and cocked his head. 

Nott brought a small box into view with a finger to his lips and a wicked smirk. He lifted the lid and Harry hurriedly backed away as he saw what was in it. He peeled his lips back in warning, not yet wanting to wake Blaise, but having no compunctions about doing so if needed. 

Nott shook his head and whispered, “You’ve got the wrong idea. I don’t know where you normally go at night, I don’t follow you, it’s your business if you want to explore the castle.” 

Harry tilted his head back to the side, confused once more, why hadn’t Nott said anything to Blaise? He looked pointedly at Blaise’s bed before cocking his head once more. 

Nott shrugged, “It’s your business, just try not to get him implicated in anything okay? Don’t get caught sneaking around or he might have to give you up, and I don’t want that.” 

Harry tilted his head further to the side, damn it was going to crick soon, but he wanted answers. 

“You make him really happy. He’s never been this happy before.” 

Harry waved his tails gladly before the guilt set in. What would happen when he found a way to change back? He didn’t want to be responsible for Blaise’s pain, not when he had been so wonderful to Harry. 

“Anyway, I don’t know if you had plans to wander tonight, but I was thinking, maybe you would want revenge instead.” The wicked gleam was back in Theo’s eyes as Harry caught on to the reason why Theo had kept the ribbons. 

His lips pulled back in a ferocious smile, baring all his teeth he trotted towards the door, his co-prankster right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! Please leave comments if you did!! :D   
> Love Ariel & Q  
> (PS: There's some new art in ch.1 as of the 10/06/2019)
> 
> If you want to follow or see more of Q’s awesome art, here are the links to her [Tumblr](https://00qmagnus.tumblr.com/post/184266895572/ao3-link) and [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/q_magnus/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy faces the wrath of a kitsune. Harry murders some sugar quills. And Blaise finds out about Raiden's night time meetings with Luna.

Harry felt rather smug when the entirety of the Slytherin dorms were woken by high-pitched shrieking. He stretched lazily as Blaise pulled his wand from under his pillow and jumped out of bed, taking a protective stance in front of him. Something went all tight and fluttery in his chest when he realised that. 

Draco came tumbling out of his bed, hair in disarray, wand in hand and one foot still caught in his bedsheets. 

“Is that banshee?” he asked blearily as the shrieking continued. So high and keening that it was unintelligible. 

Theo’s curtains opened and there was a smirk that matched Harry’s thoughts as he emerged. 

“No, just Pansy, Daphne and Tracey.” 

“What? Why?” Blaise demanded as pounding footsteps echoed up the corridor.

Theo shrugged, “You’ll see.”

A hammering on their door drew their attention and Pansy’s voice came through the thick wood. 

“BLAISE!! You bloody well open this door and let me in!! I’ll have your guts for garters if you don’t take this curse off me this INSTANT!!” 

“Off of US!” corrected Daphne’s voice. 

There was some bickering, and some sounds of a person being shoved before the hammering started again. 

“BLAISE!!”

Blaise exchanged a few looks with Draco and Theo, they all tightened their grips on their wands and Blaise charmed the door open. 

The three girls tumbled in, evidently having been leaning on the door. Harry peeked around Blaise and couldn’t hold back his snort at seeing the mass of red and gold upon the threshold to the dorm. 

“What in Merlin’s name-?” Blaise began. 

Pansy struggled to stand upright, her dressing-gown in disarray as she glared at Blaise. It was not as threatening with the child-like lion’s face painted upon her cheeks and brow, the whiskers comically long. Her hair was bright red and adorned with ribbons, her skin was subjected to a similar treatment, it was tinted gold and the sparkling spray that they had used on Harry had been liberally applied. Daphne and Tracey had suffered a similar fate. It almost hurt to look at them.

“You did this to us!” she shrieked. “Take it off!!” 

Harry glanced at his new dorm-mates and could see they were struggling to contain their laughter. His eyes alighted upon Draco’s dresser and he smirked again. 

Casting a levitation spell, he activated the camera and snapped a photo of them. 

 

 

More shrieking ensued as they tried to cover themselves, but the photo was already taken and Harry let it drop on to the bed behind Draco. 

Pansy recovered first and stepped forward venomously. Looking for all the world like a snake instead of a lion. 

“Take it off, Blaise.” 

Blaise held up his hands, “I didn’t do it, Pansy, as amusing as this is, it wasn’t my idea. Have you tried finite incantatem?” 

“ _Have you tried finite incantatem?”_ Pansy said mockingly, “How stupid do you think I am? Of course we tried it!! And a hundred other things! It won’t _budge!_ ”

 _Huh,_ Harry thought, he hadn’t expected that. He had wanted it to last until he saw them at breakfast, until everyone had a chance to see them, but he hadn’t really expected that it would. He had assumed they would have been able to get rid of it by now. 

 “I don’t know what to tell you, Pansy,” Blaise said, “It wasn’t me. I don’t know how to remove it.” 

Pansy’s eyes darted around the room and they lit upon Harry’s face from where it stuck out from behind Blaise. 

She pointed at him dramatically, “YOU did this! You ungrateful little _mutt!_ ” 

Harry growled at her. Yeah, he had. That didn’t mean there was any need to go casting aspersions on his species though! He was a fox! A Kitsune! Not some common mixed breed dog!

She started to storm towards him. Only to be stopped by Blaise. His wand pressing into her shoulder threateningly. 

“You won’t hurt Raiden. If he did do this, it was as much as you deserved for doing what you did to him last night. I left him with you thinking he would be _safe_ . That you would look after him. Instead, you treated him like a _doll_ . Like a _thing._ You should be grateful that he sought justice for himself. Because I assure you, my vengeance would have been far worse.”

Pansy sneered at him, “Step aside, Blaise! This is between me and _him!_ ”

Harry saw her wand come up towards Blaise, faster than they had anticipated and he reacted instinctively. 

Within the space between one moment and the next, Pansy was thrown back, head over heels to crash into the other girls and Harry was stood between them and Blaise. Growling ferociously.  

They took one look at him and fled. Shrieking and wailing renewed. 

Harry flicked one tail and slammed the door behind them. 

Feeling inordinately pleased with himself he turned back towards Blaise, tails lifting to show his good mood but he stopped and cocked his head when he saw the looks on everyone’s faces. 

“Raiden-” Blaise began, his voice tinged with awe and just a tiny bit of fear. 

Harry hesitated, Blaise was scared of him?

He ducked his head down low and whined, his whole body drooping, he had only wanted to protect him. He couldn’t let Pansy hurt Blaise for something he had done. 

“Did he-” Draco started, “Did he grow overnight?”

Harry was confused, grow? Who grew? 

His focused on Blaise once more as he moved closer. Blaise knelt down in front of him and Harry cocked his head, how were they the same height? Blaise always towered over him, even when they were sitting together. 

His eyes went wide as he put it all together and he started to spin on the spot, investigating his body. 

He had grown! He was bigger! How in Merlin’s decrepit boxers had that happened?

Blaise’s chuckle drew him to a stop. 

“I don’t think he meant too,” he said, answering Draco’s question, he tucked his fingers under Harry’s chin and scratched, “Did you, Raiden?”

Harry shook his head vehemently. 

“I guess this was what Professor Hagrid meant about not letting you change. Can you change back? Become smaller again?”

Harry wasn’t sure, he wasn’t sure how he had even gotten bigger in the first place. He whined again. 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, we’ll figure it out,” Blaise said kindly, he moved and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him into a comforting hug.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. All he could think was that he didn’t fit as well against Blaise now that he was bigger, he wanted to be small again. So he could snuggle up to Blaise with the comfort and ease that he did before. 

An odd sensation crept over him and he felt Blaise lurch forward. He yelped and opened his eyes to see a surprised Blaise towering over him once again. He spun around, he was small again! Hurray! 

He leapt into Blaise’s lap and pushed his nose up into his neck. Snuffling happily as Blaise laughed and curled his arms around him properly. Hugging him tightly to his chest. 

“Well,” Draco drawled, “Looks like all it takes is a hug. Isn't that just like a children's tale? I’m going to go shower. Today looks to be _spectacular_ if the girls can’t get those spells off.”

Blaise snorted into Harry’s fur and stood. 

“So what did happen last night?” he asked Harry with a raised eyebrow. 

Harry looked over to Theo and yipped. 

Theo immediately held his hands up, “Hey, don’t look at me, it was all your idea, I just kept the ribbons.” 

Harry coughed derisively. 

“Alright, and maybe the Gryffindor colours were my idea, but the rest was all you.” 

“Theo,” Blaise said exasperatedly. 

“What? The little guy wanted revenge! Who was I to deny him? I had to make sure someone watched his back didn’t I?”

“And it has nothing to do with how much you dislike those girls?” Blaise said knowingly. 

Harry looked at Theo with reproach, last night hadn’t just been about helping him?

Theo’s face morphed into a scowl, “I admit, I certainly enjoyed them getting their just rewards, but it wasn’t only about that. If Raiden had said no, I wouldn’t have made him do it. You said it yourself, you were planning to do something to them too.” 

“What if he gets in trouble for it though? What if they take him away from me?” Blaise asked, his hold on Harry tightening briefly. 

Harry blanched, despite Theo’s warning the night before, he hadn’t really given much thought to anyone separating him from Blaise. He growled warningly. 

Theo smirked and nodded towards him meaningfully. 

“I don’t think he’s about to let that happen, Blaise.”

Harry jolted and looked back up into Blaise’s worried face. He licked softly at his cheek to get his attention and once he had it, he burrowed deeper into his hold. Blaise sighed and stroked a hand comfortingly over his fur. And Harry wondered how he was ever supposed to regain his human form and leave this. Leave Blaise. When becoming a kitsune was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 💕 Harry&Blaise 💕 ~*~*~*~*~

 

The day progressed as usual and soon Harry and Blaise were wandering down the halls towards the library. Blaise was carrying Harry high in his chest so that he could whisper to him without anyone overhearing. 

“You know, I had a thought earlier, in Transfiguration. Maybe, instead of trying to befriend _him_ -” 

 _Oh_ , Harry thought, they were back to talking about Neville, a sinking feeling in his gut made itself noticed and Harry wondered what it meant to be so attached to Blaise after just a few weeks. That he already felt Blaise’ predicament so keenly for himself. 

“- I could befriend _his_ friends. You know, be nice to them, study with them. Then maybe one day. They can tell him what kind of person I am and I’ll have an in.”

It seemed like a reasonable enough idea, Harry thought, but he really didn’t think it would help. He had seen the way Neville and Luna had been looking at each other lately and he was loath to allow Blaise this false hope. He didn’t think there was anything he could do though, except perhaps be there for Blaise when he realised. 

They were about to turn into the library corridor when someone ran into them from behind. Blaise fell onto his back, having twisted to make sure Harry would be alright. A flurry of papers cascaded around them and Harry heard the other person gasp in shock. 

“Oh, I am so sorry!” exclaimed Neville, “I didn’t see you! I really didn’t mean too-”

“It’s alright, Longbottom. No harm done,” Blaise said as regained his footing. 

He quickly checked Harry over as he stood, “You alright, Raiden?”

Harry nodded, his heart was still pounding from the sudden jolt of adrenaline, but he was otherwise alright. He loosened his grip on Blaise’s arm and breathed out, letting his tense muscles relax again.

“Is he okay?” Neville asked anxiously.

“He’s alright,” Blaise replied, “He’s probably just a little shocked is all.”

“Oh, of course,” Neville said, automatically reaching a hand towards Harry before halting it in its tracks. “Erm, is it alright- can I pet him?” 

Harry yipped, pushing his nose towards Neville, he wasn’t about to let his friend feel bad for scaring them.

“That’s a yes,” Blaise chuckled “he’s quite fond of pats.” 

Harry gave Blaise the side eye as Neville reached forward to gently stroke his head. 

“He’s so soft,” Neville breathed. 

“Yes,” Blaise replied simply. 

Neville started to rub at one of Harry’s ears and he couldn’t stop the rumble that started in his throat.

“I’m sorry for knocking you down,” Neville started, smiling gently at Harry, “if there’s anything I can do to apologise, please let me know.”

“Well,” Blaise said, “I was looking for you actually, I was wondering if you would be able to help me with my Herbology essay? The one due at the end of the term?”

Harry reared his head back to look at Blaise. Cunning he was, playing on Neville’s sympathy and getting him to tutor Blaise. Obviously, he was abandoning the ‘get to know his friends plan’ but Harry supposed this was too good an opportunity to pass up. 

Neville grinned at Blaise, “Sure! Of course!” 

And just like that, as Neville picked up his papers and the three of them headed towards the library, Harry felt a snarling in his chest that he could not ignore. Nor work out where it came from.

 

~*~*~*~*~ 💕 Harry&Blaise 💕 ~*~*~*~*~

 

Harry found himself lying on a study table, tucked away in one of the corners of the library,  paws folded and head rested upon them as he watched Blaise and Neville study together. After working through the opening for their Herbology essays, Blaise had offered to give Neville some pointers in Transfiguration. 

Harry couldn’t really fault Blaise for offering, Neville was terrible at Transfiguration. But the entire time he watched them together he felt conflicted. Blaise was stoic but somewhat more open than he usually showed to people other than Draco, Theo and himself. Though he guessed that he didn’t count. He wasn’t Blaise’s _human_ friend. Blaise would probably want nothing to do with him if he told him he was Harry Potter and had been living with him in disguise all this time. 

Harry’s feelings were all mixed up and at conflict with one another, negative feelings for both Blaise and Neville warring within his head and chest. He was annoyed at Blaise for pursuing Neville when Neville clearly wasn’t interested. Oh, Neville was being nice enough, friendly and he laughed at Blaise’s little jokes and returned a few of his own. But he didn’t tell Blaise that he was dating Luna, or anything of the sort. He wasn’t flirting either, but Harry was still mad at Neville too. 

His gut was all twisted up, and he was sure it was because he knew how all this was going to end. 

He huffed in agitated despair. Blaise was going to end up broken-hearted after a brief stint of thinking that he had made headway. It was cruel. And Harry’s chest burned at the thought of it. 

He heard a thump at the end of the table and he looked over his shoulder to see what it was. It was himself, plonking down into a seat a few chairs away from Blaise and Neville. 

“Hi Harry,” Neville said tentatively. 

Luna grunted in his direction as she pulled some parchment from Harry’s bag. 

“Potter,” Blaise acknowledged. 

Luna looked up at Blaise and for a moment, Harry thought she wouldn’t say anything. He turned out to be right though, as she merely nodded at Blaise, lifted an eyebrow at Neville and then opened a textbook. Immediately hunching over it to start reading. 

Harry scowled to himself, he wasn’t that grouchy, surely?

He turned back to Blaise and Neville to keep watching them, and he noticed that Blaise’s eyes would often stray over him to look slyly at Luna. Harry wasn’t sure why he kept doing it, perhaps he expected Harry to suddenly notice his Slytherin uniform and start yelling at him to get away from Neville? 

Harry had to admit, before being turned into a kitsune and living in the Slytherin dorms, it was a likely theory. 

It was on one of those times Blaise looked up to peer at Luna, that he sucked in a sharp breath and seemed to choke. 

Harry frowned and turned around to look at what Luna was doing and what had caused that reaction in Blaise. 

His upper lip pulled back in a silent snarl when he saw that she had one of Harry’s sugar quills in one hand and was gently sucking on the end of it as she read from the textbook. 

You weren’t supposed to suck on sugar quills! You bit them off and chewed them! Wasn’t she aware of what that kind of thing did to teenaged boys? The connotations it had?! And Blaise was gay! He didn’t need that kind of distraction when he was trying to befriend the one he was in love with. Even if the whole idea was doomed. 

Harry stood up, intent on snatching the quill from her. Though he wasn’t really sure why he was doing it, if Blaise focused on him- Luna- dammit, Luna posing as him, then he might forget about Neville. 

But he couldn’t do that to Blaise either, it seemed wrong, to let Blaise moon over Luna, wait-himself, when he wasn’t himself, when he was Luna, Neville’s girlfriend, or something. Harry wasn't sure, but it wasn’t right, he knew that much. It would only make the whole confusing mess, messier. 

Growling softly and shaking his head as he stalked down the length of the table towards his doppelganger, he barely registered Blaise calling for him. He walked right up to Luna and snatched the quill from where it was gently waving in her hand as she was writing down a few sentences with his teeth. Putting it between his front two paws, he chewed on the end, quickly demolishing the feathery sugary object.

“ _Raiden,_ ” came Blaise’s hissed reprimand. “ _Raiden,_ get back here, if you want sugar quills, I’ll buy you your own!” 

“It's alright,” Luna said in his own voice, “I’m happy to share.” 

She reached towards him and scratched him behind the ears. 

Harry scrunched his nose, it was distinctly odd to be petted by yourself. He looked reproachfully at her.

 _No more sugar quills!!_ He yapped. 

“Alright, here you go,” Luna reached into her bag, _his! His bag!_ And pulled out the other sugar quill to hand to him. 

“ _Raiden_ _,_ ” came Blaise’s distressed command. 

“ _Meet me tonight,_ ” Luna whispered to him. Her other hand curling around her chin to disguise her movements.

Harry took the quill from his/Luna’s outstretched hand and with one last perfunctory nod to make his point clear and show he had heard her, he made his way back down the table to Blaise. 

“Nice kitsune,” he heard his voice say to Blaise.

“Oh, erm- thank you,” Blaise replied. 

Harry looked at him, head cocked to the side, it was the first time he had ever heard Blaise at a loss for words. Had he been that worried about who he thought was Harry, might do to him? 

Harry looked at Blaise some more, climbing over his books to peer into his face, were his cheeks darker? Harry looked at Neville who seemed just as bewildered by the whole thing. 

“We should go,” Blaise muttered, quickly packing up his things and tugging at the sugar quill in Harry's mouth, tucking it away into his bag. “Thank you, Longbottom, for your help.” 

“No worries, Zabini, thank you for yours.”

With a nod, Blaise picked Harry up off the table and practically ran out of the library. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 💕 Harry&Blaise 💕 ~*~*~*~*~

 

Blaise didn’t slow down until they were almost back to the Slytherin dorms. He ducked into an abandoned corridor and sequestered them in a shadowy nook. 

Harry watched him intently as he sagged against the wall and slid to the ground. Eyes closed as he muttered softly. 

“I was not prepared to speak to him. I should have expected… I should have planned… I probably made a fool of myself.  Especially running out of there like that. Dammit!”

Blaise smacked his head against the wall.

Harry honestly thought he had been doing okay, at least in so much as making Neville into a potential friend. Wanting to comfort Blaise a little, he moved to put his front paws over Blaise’ shoulder and tucked his nose under Blaise’ chin.

Harry felt him sigh heavily. 

“And what was with the sugar quills, huh? I didn’t know you liked them.” 

He absently scratched at Harry’s neck.

 _I was trying to help you, you prat,_ Harry thought disgruntledly. _Even if Neville will never look at you that way._

That squirmy angry feeling was back in Harry’s stomach and he huffed against Blaise’s neck. 

Startling a laugh out of him. 

“That tickles,” Blaise chuckled. 

He sighed again and started to run his hands over Harry’s back and through his tails, effectively turning him into a puddle of goo.

“I suppose it’s all probably a waste of time, I don’t think he’ll ever look at me like I want him too.” 

Harry lifted his head and met Blaise’s eyes. He didn’t have any answers for him. He touched his nose against Blaise’s chin in hope that might do something to lift his spirits. 

He felt warmth run through him as Blaise looked down and smiled at him. 

“At least he liked you right? That’s good. Because I don’t know what I would do if he didn’t. You are far too important to me. As far as I am concerned, you are not negotiable as a part of my life now.”

Harry leant into Blaise’s petting hand further, he felt rather the same way. But Blaise’s confession left him worrying about the future. The question that had been bugging him on and off all day coming back to shift restlessly in his mind again. When he was no longer a kitsune, would Blaise still want him?

 

~*~*~*~*~ 💕 Harry&Blaise 💕 ~*~*~*~*~

 

Blaise was almost asleep when he felt Raiden pull himself out from underneath the blankets and his arm. He blearily cracked open an eye and watched as he made his way down the stairs, assuming he was taking himself to the bathroom, Blaise settled again. 

A muffled thumping had him alert again, he grunted and rolled over, seeing that Raiden had simply missed a step he flopped back into bed. Intent on falling asleep before his adorably clumsy familiar got back. Silence filled the room until he heard the soft opening of a door. 

That was odd, the sound was coming from the wrong direction for the bathroom. It sounded like the door that led out to the common room. Blaise rolled over silently and pushed his head through the curtains hanging around his bed. His eyes adjusted to the scant moonlight that filtered through the Black Lake and he saw Raiden’s tails disappearing through the door. Frowning, he slipped from his bed to follow him, grabbing his wand and his seldom-used bathrobe. 

He padded silently up the hall, eyes fixed on Raiden’s tails as he padded through the halls. Sticking to the shadows with familiarity, as if he had done this many times before. 

Raiden paused before the common room, glancing around to see if anyone still remained awake before crossing the floor to the door. He charmed the stone open and Blaise ran forward on his bare feet to catch it with his fingers. Holding it open just enough so that he could peer through the crack. 

He angled his head and caught a glimpse of blonde hair, and a voice, somewhat familiar in its cadence.

“There you are, I’ve been waiting.”

Blaise frowned and took a chance to open the door a little wider. 

Luna Lovegood stood in the hallway, crouching down to pick Raiden up in her arms. His familiar went without fuss and Luna started to walk away from the Slytherin dorms. 

 

 

Hesitating, unsure as to what was happening, Blaise followed them, an ache beginning to develop in his chest as they walked further and further away. He clinched his robe tighter around his body as he made his way up the silent corridors towards the Great Hall. He couldn’t overhear the words Lovegood was saying, but she was speaking softly to Raiden as they walked. 

Soon they came to the main hall, the great oaken doors that led out to the grounds were in front of them. Lovegood approached them, a small skip in her step as she drew nearer. Her hand extended to tug on the iron ring as it settled in her grasp. 

What were they doing outside? It would be harder for Blaise to follow them out there, not as many shadows or corners to hide behind. 

Thinking quickly, he cast a disillusionment spell upon himself and moved up to flank them. 

Raiden’s head poked out over Lovegood’s elbow. His nostrils flaring softly and Blaise suddenly wondered if he could smell him. He held his breath and took a step back, just in case. 

Lovegood opened the door, with one furtive look over her shoulder, and the three of them ducked through. 

Outside it was crisp, bordering on chilly, but the moon was almost full and bright enough to light their way. Wherever they happened to be going. 

Lovegood and Raiden were silent as they moved quickly towards the path that would take them towards Hogsmeade. Blaise becoming more and more curious, as well as worried, about what they were doing. Raiden was clearly willing to go with Lovegood, and that realisation twisted fiercely in Blaise's chest. 

Just as soon as they breached the Hogwarts wards, Lovegood and Raiden apparated away. 

Leaving Blaise to stare redundantly at the place they had been, wondering if he would ever see Raiden again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!! Make sure to comment if you liked the story or the art. 
> 
> Love Ariel & Q


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise watches Raiden apparate with Luna, and Harry learns a new way to communicate from a very unexpected source.

Harry was in Luna’s arms as she walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. She was almost whispering in his ear as she told him of a spell she had found, tucked away in an old book in the restricted section. She had put his cloak to good use at night and was now telling him all about it. 

“-We will need to be in a high place, but that’s alright, there’s this hill that Daddy and I picnic on all the time in the summer. I think that will suit our purpose. We have to be higher than the place we are trying to find. The glimpies prefer to glide.” 

Harry nodded as they walked up to the doors that led outside. Luna was about to open them when he started to sniff the air. 

There was a hint of cinnamon and wood oils that he associated with Blaise in the air. Harry peered about, Blaise hadn’t followed them had he? No, he had been sleeping when Harry had left. Luna opened the door and they walked out, Harry peered at one spot, in particular, that seemed just a bit blurry, but Luna was moving briskly out the door before he could come to any conclusion. 

They moved quickly down the path that led to Hogsmeade and as soon as they were passed the wards. Luna apparated them. 

Harry growled softly in discontentment. Side-Along Apparition was no better in his kitsune form than his human one. He shook his head and Luna bent down to place him on the ground. She knelt in front of him and pulled a book from her bag. 

“Here,” she said, opening to a page and pointing at it, “this is the spell. You need to cast it as it will be your connection to the place that will take us there. As I understand it, it will be alike to reverse apparation-” 

Harry pulled a face but moved closer to look over the spell. 

“-the place will pull us to it, rather than us going there,” she finished. 

Harry read over the page, it was as Luna said, and looked fairly uncomplicated. Except he didn’t have a wand. He would have to do this wandlessly, which was supposed to be almost unheard of for spells of this magnitude. 

Although a voice in his head pointed out that he had been able to perform every other spell he knew without a wand. So really, it shouldn’t be all that difficult. He hoped. He memorised the incantation again and then nodded to Luna. She put the book away and gathered him back up in her arms. 

Harry closed his eyes and focused on wanting the spell to work. He felt that little spark inside him that meant his magic was willingly and he concentrated on the spell and the desire to see his ancestral home. 

For a moment, nothing happened, but then Luna gasped and Harry opened his eyes to see a brilliant blue-white light floating in front of them. It fluttered closer before enveloping them and the world faded around them. 

~*~*~*~*~ 💕 Harry&Blaise 💕 ~*~*~*~*~

Blaise made his way back to the dorm slowly. Heart growing heavier as he neared it. Questions buzzing in his head with every step. 

Where had Raiden gone? Why had he gone? Why was he with Lovegood? Was he safe? Why hadn’t he taken Blaise with him? Was he ever coming back?

He had no answers, which only caused his desolation to grow. He sighed as he quietly opened the door to the room he shared with Theo and Draco. 

Theo’s curtains twitched and a shaft of conjured light spilled out into the room. 

“Blaise?” 

“Yeah, Theo, it’s me,” he answered, his voice dull even to his own ears as he dispelled the disillusionment spell. 

Theo’s curtains opened wider and the straw-haired teen swung out of bed. 

“What’s wrong?”

Blaise merely shrugged, he didn’t really want to discuss it. Not when he knew Theo would only ask the same questions he didn’t have the answers for. 

He moved to his own bed and sat down, staring at his feet. He was surprised when he felt the bed sink down next to him. 

“Is it Raiden? Is he out for a stroll?”

Blaise looked up at Theo sharply. 

“What do you mean? What do you know?” he asked, eyes narrowing on Theo’s knowing expression.

Theo shrugged, “Not much, just a few nights a week he sneaks out for a walk. He always comes back though.” 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Blaise demanded.

“I didn’t know that you didn’t know until last night when I talked to Raiden about it. It seemed as though Raiden didn’t want you to know. He’s just exploring the castle, why is that such a big deal?” 

Blaise huffed a harsh laugh, “Is that what he told you?”

“Well, it’s what I assumed…” 

“He’s not exploring the castle. He’s off with Lovegood. They apparated out of Hogsmeade together.” 

“I thought he didn’t like Lovegood,” Theo murmured, after a moment of heavy silence. 

“He seemed pretty content with her carrying him off tonight.” 

“Where do you think they go?” 

Blaise shrugged, “Nowhere he wants me with him.” 

“Blaise…” 

“Just leave it, Theo. If he wanted me with him, he wouldn’t be sneaking off.” 

“He might be helping Lovegood with something personal. It might be her that doesn’t want you to know.” Theo pointed out. 

“Maybe, go back to bed Theo. We won’t know anything until he comes back. If he comes back.” 

“He loves you. Of course he’ll be back.” Theo said, he stood and squeezed Blaise’s shoulder. “Get some sleep, things will be better in the morning. You’ll see.”

Blaise snorted but nodded anyway. He shucked his robe and crawled beneath his blankets. Falling heavily onto his pillows. His eyes fell on the soft hippogriff toy that Raiden seemed to be the fondest of and he sighed, wondering how long Raiden would be and if he could stay awake until then. 

~*~*~*~*~ 💕 Harry&Blaise 💕 ~*~*~*~*~

The bright light that surrounded them had started to fade and Harry started to blink the spots from his eyes as he tried to ascertain where they were from their surroundings. 

They were in some sort of large entrance hall. The drapes were drawn over the windows and the only light was from the wall sconces that had lit upon their arrival. Harry stepped out from Luna’s arms and he heard her get to her feet. He walked slowly through the room, looking about the understated finery around them. 

Marble and timber were the predominant materials that made up the room, and the only decoration were the etchings of cherry blossom trees that adorned each wall. The etchings seemed to be done in real gold from the way they shone in the torchlight. 

“It’s beautiful,” Luna breathed. 

Harry couldn’t help but agree. 

He approached the nearest door and as he drew closer, it opened for him. The room beyond lighting up to reveal a combination of portrait gallery and library. Harry’s eyes went wide, and he almost faltered to a stop before he was running. Running as fast as his legs could carry him. To the very end of the long room. 

That was where he stopped. Where he rose onto his back legs, resting his front paws on the wall as he stared at the large portrait in front of him. At his parents. 

“Harry? Is that you, son?” 

Harry’s tails waved at his father’s words, too awed to reply properly. 

“Oh, Harry!” cried Lily.

She moved off the chair she was painted with to the front of the frame. Hands pressed against the canvas as she looked down at Harry. 

Harry couldn’t help the tears that pricked his eyes. He barked his greetings as his eyes roved their every detail. From the Gryffindor coloured curtains, his mum’s fiery tresses, his dad sans glasses. There were runes carved into the buttons of their robes. A light breeze tossed the branches of the trees outside of their window. He could see now, that he didn’t just have his mum’s eyes. But her long fingers as well. 

“I see you got the family genes,” James said with a grin as he came closer to stand with Lily. One hand on her shoulder. 

Harry nodded. 

“Can you change back? So we can see you? See how you’ve grown?” Lily asked. 

Harry shook his head and was grateful when Luna spoke up. 

“He can’t Mrs Potter. He doesn’t know how. We came here looking for answers.”

 _And we got so much more than that._ Harry thought. 

“Who’s this?” James asked, his tone light and teasing, “Your girlfriend, Harry?” 

Harry shook his head vehemently. Trying to convey just how much Luna was not his girlfriend. 

He saw his parents exchange a glance. 

“Harry… you haven’t… how many people know that you’re a kitsune?” James asked. His voice suddenly very serious.

Harry looked back at Luna, wishing for her to answer for him. 

“No-one sir, it’s just me. Luna Lovegood. Harry’s been stuck like this for nearly a month now, and he’s been staying with a boy named Blaise. But Blaise and his dormmates don’t know that he’s Harry. They just think he is Blaise’s familiar. They call him Raiden. I’ve been polyjuicing as Harry occasionally so that people don’t get suspicious of Harry Potter’s absence and Raiden’s appearance.” 

James and Lily seemed to relax a little, but they were still very clearly worried. 

“Harry,” James began, “being a Kitsune is as dangerous as it marvellous. There are people who would seek to capture you. Control you. If only for a time. There are myths, put forth by the Kitsune people to try and limit this, namely that a kitsune can only grant three wishes to the person that can steal a kitsune’s ball. The ball is a lie. As are the wishes. They are something you must conjure whenever you feel yourself in that kind of danger. Your opponent will focus on that. Giving you an advantage. If they do manage to steal it. They will believe you can only grant them three wishes and once these are fulfilled they will let you go.” 

James sighed and scrubbed his painted face, “There is so much I need to teach you. There is so much for you to know.”

James eyed Luna for a moment, “It’s the school term though, isn’t it? You’ve snuck out.” 

Harry nodded. 

“You really can’t turn back, love?” Lily asked. 

Harry shook his head sadly and Lily looked to her husband. 

“It shouldn’t be this difficult, son,” he said, “You just have to think of who you are and will yourself to turn back. Just close your eyes and think of yourself, what you look like and you’ll turn back.” 

Harry did. He sat down and closed his eyes. He thought of who he was, Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. He scoffed mentally. Turning his thoughts to his appearance instead, he didn’t get further than his scar before his thoughts turned to Voldemort and the war. Of losing Hermione and Sirius. Losing his parents.

He opened his eyes to see if he had changed at all, but he was still the same. Still a kitsune. He whined in disappointment.  

“You just need practise, Harry,” James told him with a confident grin, “You’ll get there.” 

Harry’s tails waved a little at the strong belief his father had in him. 

“In the meantime, you can use illusions to speak your thoughts. All kitsune, no matter how newly discovered, can create illusions.”

Lily took over the explanation at Harry’s confused noise. 

“It’s like a picture, Harry. An image projected from your mind. Whatever you want. Think of someone from school. Someone you would like us to meet. A friend. See their face and will us to see it too.”

Harry’s first thought of Ron and Hermione, his very first friends at Hogwarts. But the loss of Hermione was too painful, Harry didn’t want to see her image or answer the questions his parents would ask. The souring of his friendship with Ron, left the redhead out too. 

The only other person he could think of, that he would want to introduce to his parents, was Blaise. And it was suddenly very important to Harry, that they approved of him. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. Bringing a memory of a weekend Blaise to mind. He willed for his parents to see how Blaise looked after him. How gentle and wonderful, how studious and intelligent he was.

Blaise had been sitting in an armchair by the fire in their room, dressed casually, no house colours, and Harry was stretched out in his lap. Blaise idly carding his fingers through Harry’s fur and tails as he read a supplementary text for Transfiguration.  

“Oh my, now he’s handsome,” said Lily suddenly. 

Harry opened his eyes again to see that astoundingly, it had worked. There, in front of Harry, was the exact picture he had been thinking of. He saw his parent's exchange knowing glances for a moment before they turned back to Harry. 

“So is this the Blaise that you’ve been staying with Harry? The one Miss Lovegood mentioned?”

Harry nodded. 

“Is he your mate? Your chosen?”

Harry cocked his head and projected a question mark to his parents. 

Luna stepped forward, “Mr and Mrs Potter, the hour grows late… I know how much this must mean to you all, but we need to get back soon. Our absence will be noticed otherwise.”

James inclined his head toward Luna, placing a reassuring hand on his wife’s shoulder. 

“Of course, of course.” James turned back to Harry, “We will be here, waiting for you. Come back to us over the holidays. We will talk more then. Perhaps you can bring this Blaise and introduce us properly.”

Harry nodded, he knew Luna was right, but oh it hurt to be away from them. Especially now when he could know them. 

“There’s something I want you to have, Harry. Take it with you. But you need to know, that you can only share it with one person.” 

Harry nodded seriously. 

“It’s the Potter Kitsune Grimoire. It has all of the details about the powers you have, or could have. It’s the detailed journal of our families history. Though it doesn’t mention any names, you need to make sure you don’t put any names in it either.”

Harry tilted his head, why wouldn’t their names be in it?

“The decision was made to keep names out of it, just in case the book ever fell into the wrong hands. There are symbols in the journal that detail each Potter Kitsune, not everyone gets the inheritance, and they match the symbols on our family tree.”

James knelt next to Lily, placing the back of his fingers against the canvas. 

“Take my ring, Harry. You can open the Grimoire whenever you want, it will recognise you, but the person you show it too will need the ring to access it. There’s only one ring like this, and it cannot be duplicated. So be careful who you give it to.” 

Harry jumped up onto the small settee in front of his parent's frame. He hesitantly reached out with his muzzle, moving as if to take the ring from his father’s hand with his teeth. 

Suddenly it was in his mouth, the sharp, tangy taste of metal. He heard a rustling sound from behind him and looked. 

Luna was fiddling with something around her neck. She brought her hand forward and Harry saw a chain swinging from her fingers. 

“Here,” she said, “I’ll put it around your neck.” 

Harry whuffed softly in acceptance and Luna knelt in front of him. Gently she took the ring from his mouth and slipped it onto the chain. She then clasped it around Harry’s neck and hit the chain with a shrinking charm so it wouldn’t slip off. 

Harry tried to peer down at where it sat underneath his chin but he couldn’t see it. He did, however, feel the weight of it against his chest. 

“You’re a good friend to our Harry, aren’t you Miss Lovegood?” Lily asked with a smile.

“Oh, yes, Mrs Potter. Harry was one of my very first friends, there isn’t much I wouldn’t do for him,” Luna replied. 

“You might want to duck, son,” said James. 

Harry was about to give a questioning yip when the portrait started to swing open. Harry quickly threw himself on his belly as it passed over his head for behind the portrait, was a room. 

Harry stood on the settee once more and then using his front paws to lift himself, scrambled into the room. 

It wasn’t overly large, but it was filled with books and artefacts, some jewellery as well. It was there, upon a pedestal in the centre, that Harry saw the book his dad had mentioned. 

It had a forest green cover, with brown leather strappings and golden fixings. With a golden face stamped into a black background. Harry levitated it off the stand and brought it back out with him. 

The portrait closed behind him, clicking into place as he set foot on the ground again.

“Did you get it, Harry?” Luna asked. 

He looked quizzically at her. 

“It’s invisible to anyone who does not possess a kitsune inheritance or the ring,  Harry,” said James. “You two should get going, but make sure you come back and visit your mother and me soon.” 

Harry nodded vigorously. Of course he would come back. He felt Luna’s hands around his waist, and then the crushing sensation of apparition. 

~*~*~*~*~ 💕 Harry&Blaise 💕 ~*~*~*~*~

They had made their way back into Hogwarts without arousing any suspicion. For which Harry was thankful. His heart still ached with the knowledge that he could _know_ his parents. Even just the facsimile that was their portraits. 

Luna left him at the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms with the whispered password and Harry quickly trotted inside. His book floating behind him and the ring bouncing on his chest. His thoughts were racing with ideas of what he would ask his parents the next time he saw them. He slipped quietly into their rooms, softly shutting the door behind him. 

A quick glance around the room showed a light coming from underneath Blaise’s curtains. 

Harry paused briefly, it was odd. Blaise was usually a heavy sleeper. He was never awake when Harry returned from his wanderings. 

Approaching the bed with care, Harry nosed under the curtain, letting the book fall silently to the heavy carpet. He made his way up the stairs and was about to step on to the bed when the sight of Blaise staring despondently at the canopy above drew him up short. 

He whuffed softly, questioningly and Blaise’s face turned to look at him. 

“Oh, you’re back,” he said dispassionately.

Harry cocked his head to the side, not understanding why Blaise was so upset. He stepped onto the bed, stretching his neck out to nose at Blaise’s hand. He was usually so happy to see him. 

Blaise promptly rolled over, his back to Harry as the light went out. 

Harry halted again. Was… Was Blaise angry with him? A sudden sharp pain lanced through his chest and Harry was filled with an urge to find out what was going on. 

He moved forward hesitantly and rose up to rest his paws on Blaise’s shoulder, pushing gently and whuffing again. 

Blaise rolled over onto his stomach. 

Harry huffed. He jumped over Blaise’s back, glad for his improved eyesight. He could see relatively well at night. He moved up the bed and pushed his nose into the crook of Blaise’s neck. Blaise grunted and turned in the sheets again. 

Harry rumbled low in his throat. Blaise was being childish. Well, so could he. 

He tugged Blaise’s hair. His ear. The sheets. Still, Blaise ignored him. Continually rolling over and hiding his face and feigning sleep. Harry finally managed to get Blaise on his back and he jumped onto his chest. Paws on his shoulders and nose to nose as he growled. Thoroughly fed up now at Blaise’s continued evasion.

Slowly, Blaise opened one eye. 

“I didn’t know you cared so much,” he sneered. 

Harry frowned, this was not the Blaise he knew. He growled a little more, needing to know more. 

“Why aren’t you still off with Lovegood? I know you’ve been sneaking out to see her at night.”

Harry rocked back a little, Blaise had seen him with Luna? That explained why he had smelled him before they went outside!

“Yes, I know. So go on, I won’t stop you. No-one chooses me in the end. Why should you be any different?”

Blaise’s self-loathing tone made Harry angrier than anything else he had said and he moved again to glare into Blaise’s eyes. 

 _I DON’T choose Luna!_ He thought angrily. _I choose YOU, you prat!_

Blaise just stared back unblinkingly and Harry growled in frustration. He hated not being able to communicate with Blaise! 

He stilled. Maybe he could. The illusions…

He took a few steps back and tried to conjure the same image from before. The one he had shown his parents. 

Blaise’s eyes went wide as the image appeared. His jaw fell open as he took it in before it snapped shut in a mulish manner. 

“Yeah, I take care of you, so what. I bet Lovegood would too.” 

Harry huffed again and moved to try and push himself under Blaise’s hand, but Blaise just tucked them under his armpits. 

“Why haven’t you done this before?” Blaise asked angrily, “Or is it just something you do with her? I get to feed you and she gets the magic? Is that it?”

Harry shook his head vigorously. Urgh! How was he supposed to explain?

He thought of another image, one of Luna this time, but in a teacher's robes. 

Blaise was silent for a moment as he looked. 

“Lovegood taught you how to do this?” he asked softly. 

Harry shook his head and made a seesawing motion with his paw. 

“Can you explain it to me? Please? I’m listening now.”

Harry huffed, but tried to think of a way to show Blaise so that he would understand.

Harry made as if to walk down the stairs and then conjured an image of two kitsune. 

“Lovegood’s a kitsune?”

Harry shook his head and changed the image slightly, adding a smaller kitsune to the image and then he tapped his chest. 

A look of recognition came over Blaise’s face. 

“She knows your parents?”

Harry nodded.

“And you went to see them?”

Harry nodded again. 

Blaise’s shoulders fell, “Are you going back to them? Is this goodbye?”

Harry shook his head and taking the chance that Blaise wouldn’t push him away this time, crawled into his lap. Blaise let him in and gently began to pet him. 

“Why not?”

Harry rose up onto his hind legs, his ears drooping down as he conjured another image. 

 

One of two headstones.

 

“Oh Raiden, I’m so sorry,” Blaise murmured. 

He gathered Harry close and pressed him tightly to his chest. Harry burrowed into him. Pushing his nose up behind Blaise’s ear, he snuffled softly. He had needed this he realised, needed this with Blaise. He pulled back and pushed his nose against Blaise’s cheek. Inhaling softly before he gently broke out of Blaise’s hold. 

He knew who he wanted to share his family’s book with and it wasn’t Luna. 

“Raiden?” 

Harry lifted himself onto his back feet and pawed at his throat. 

Blaise lit his wand again and Harry repeated the action. Blaise leant forward, his fingers brushing against Harry’s chest. 

“What’s this? A ring?”

Harry yipped. 

“Is it yours?”

Harry nodded again and then tugged gently on Blaise’s hand with his teeth, pawing at the ring again. 

“You want me to put it on?” 

Harry exuberantly nodded his head again. 

“Why?” 

Harry huffed and landed back on all fours. He headed to the edge of the bed and levitated the book, floating it over to land in Blaise’s lap. 

“Where did you get this?” Blaise asked and Harry showed him the picture of the kitsune family again. “This was your parents? This belongs to you?” 

Harry yipped and waved his tails. Blaise tried to open the book and Harry rolled his eyes with a grumble. He sat back up in front of Blaise and lifted his chin again. Blaise’s brows drew together in thought and he reached slowly for the chain around Harry’s neck, unlatching it and slipping the ring free.

“Do I need to wear this to open the book?” 

Harry’s tails waved as he chirped in acknowledgement. Blaise looked the ring over slowly and Harry sighed internally. He let out a huff of air and Blaise looked at him. Harry brought the image of Luna up again, this time with a big red cross through the centre. He cycled through a few other faces, Draco and Theo, Snape, the Slytherin girls with even bigger crosses that made Blaise’s lips twitch in laughter. Finally, he let the image linger on the first one he had shown Blaise. The one of the two of them curled together in an armchair. With no crosses to be seen. 

Blaise smiled slowly, “Okay, I get it. This is just something for you and me is it?” 

Harry perked up, now Blaise was getting it!

“For no-one else?” 

Harry shook his head. 

“And you’re not leaving me for Lovegood?”

Harry made sure Blaise saw him roll his eyes before he shook his head rapidly from side to side. 

“Alright,” Blaise said softly and he slipped the ring on his finger. 

 

 

Harry instantly felt a connection to Blaise, like he knew exactly where he was, regardless of that fact he was sitting directly in front of him. He shook his head a little to rid him of the sensation and crawled into Blaise’s lap so that they could look at the book together. 

The book was full of spells and charms. Blaise flipped through it steadily and he and Harry drank it in. It was beautifully illustrated, and the handwriting changed steadily as they progressed through the book. 

“This is amazing,” Blaise breathed, “I mean… wow…” 

Harry could only nod in agreement. 

There was so much information to take in and it all seemed to be very instinctual. As if the writers just assumed that the reader would be able to do it. As they neared the end, the book started to change in more noticeable ways. The end of the book was divided into sections, the pages of each section were lightly coloured as if to make them stand out from the rest of the book. 

Harry stood and put his paw on a page wanting to see why they were so different. He felt Blaise lean over him to see what he was looking at but he kept on reading. This particular page had some very detailed information on kitsune interactions with ghosts. 

 _Well now,_ Harry thought, _Isn’t that interesting._

“We’re going to be spending a lot of time with this book,” Blaise murmured.

Harry made a noise of agreement as he nudged at Blaise’s hand wanting him to turn the page. 

Blaise shut the book instead. 

Harry turned in the circle of Blaise’s legs and huffed up at him. 

“It’s late, we should sleep. Once classes are over tomorrow we can read more.”

Harry snorted, Blaise was right. Merlin only knew what time it was. Blaise slid the book under his pillow. 

“Come on, let’s get some sleep,” he said, patting the bed beside as he lay down. 

Harry grumbled under his breath but moved to lay beside Blaise. Sighing contently as Blaise wrapped an arm around him and pulled him tight against his chest, covering them both with the blankets. Harry drifted off quickly, feeling safe and wanted in the circle of Blaise’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! :D  
> <3 Ariel & Q


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raiden has a very deep and meaningful conversation with Theo and then a very confusing one with Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a new subject for me, it's been something I've wanted to tackle for a while. An Ace character. I have done some research and talked to a lot of friends and people about their experience and also the lack of representation and the misguided representation too. I hope that I've managed to come up with something well written and informative without it reading like an essay! XD 
> 
> I will state something that I was told over and over again. Ace is a spectrum and can mean something different for different people. What I have written is only a sampling of the wide variety of Ace people out there and not something that must be rigidly adhered to for someone to 'qualify' as Ace.

Harry woke with a yawn the next morning and snuggled deeper into Blaise. A Blaise who was apparently sitting up and reading if the sound of a page turning was any indication. 

Harry blinked his eyes open blearily and yawned again. Licking at his lips as he looked up at Blaise. 

Blaise smiled at him fondly and stroked a hand over his head. 

“Sorry? Did I wake you?” 

Harry shook his head, he was fairly certain that wasn’t the case. He looked at the book Blaise had in his lap and saw it was the Potter Grimoire. He sat up to look at and then sent a question mark to Blaise. 

“I woke up a little early,” Blaise said, “Couldn’t get back to sleep so I thought I’d look through this some more. That’s alright isn’t it?”

Harry nodded slowly, of course, it was. But he was worried about the amount of sleep Blaise had gotten. He crawled into Blaise’s lap and gently rested a paw on one of the bags under Blaise’s eye. 

Blaise smiled at him again, “I’ll be alright, one night of broken sleep won’t kill me.” 

Harry huffed but withdrew his paw. He looked down at the book and cocked his head. 

“This grimoire is incredible, Raiden. There is so much magic here, so much history too. And Merlin! The things you could be able to do! I mean, there are powers here, the illusions, foxfire, elemental manipulation…” he trailed off in awe, flipping through the pages. 

“Do you want to learn it?” he asked, looking at Harry questioningly. 

Harry nodded, of course, he did, this was his family legacy but there was also something else he needed to Blaise to know. 

He nosed the book shut for a moment and Blaise gave him his full attention. He had come to a realisation last night as he had drifted off to sleep. As he had replayed those moments with his parents and the fight with Blaise in his mind. 

He brought up an illusion of him and Luna walking out of Hogwarts and he saw Blaise’s lips thin. He bowed his head and whimpered out an apology. Ears back and low as he sank to the mattress. 

“Oh, hey, Raiden. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have jumped to that conclusion either. I should have trusted you more. I should have listened to Theo when he told me you always came back.” 

Harry sat up and took a deep breath, projecting another illusion above him.

 

 

Blaise smiled and picked him up, bringing him in for a tight hug. 

“I love you too,” he murmured. 

When he put Harry down and went to start his morning routine, Harry couldn’t work out why he felt disappointed. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 💕 Harry&Blaise 💕 ~*~*~*~*~

 

Blaise headed for the shower and Harry decided he needed to have a little chat with Theo. He had obviously felt the need to talk to Blaise about Harry’s night-time wanderings and Harry wanted to know why. There was also the matter of why Theo had been so quick to be by his side when pranking the girls, Harry had thought it was simply to help him get revenge but... 

Getting onto Theo’s bed was another matter. He didn’t have stairs like Blaise. So Harry had to employ the same trick he used to get out of the dorms at night. 

Landing by Theo’s feet with a soft thump.

He moved up the bed and planted himself on Theo’s chest, going nose to nose with the sleeping Slytherin before barking softly in his face. 

Theo blinked his eyes up before jerking to alertness. 

“Raiden!” he exclaimed, jolting in place. “What are you doing?”

Harry heard Draco grumble in the next bed over but paid him no mind as Theo rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

He projected a question mark for Theo to see and held his gaze. Theo stared at it wide-eyed for a moment.

 

 

“How long have you been able to do that?”

Harry tapped his paw on Theo’s chest. That wasn’t important. His question was. 

He flashed through an image of Blaise and then the question mark again. Whuffing insistently. 

“What are you- oh. Blaise told you he knew you left, huh?”

Harry nodded and let the images fade. He settled down to sit primly on Theo’s chest as he waited for an answer. 

“I heard him come back into the dorm after. He was pretty upset that you went off with Lovegood,” Theo said reproachfully. 

Harry nodded and hung his head. 

“Why did you go off with her?”

Harry showed him of Blaise, Theo and Draco sitting around laughing and then one of him and Luna reading together. 

Theo’s brow furrowed as he puzzled it out. 

“She’s your friend?”

Harry nodded. 

“I thought you didn’t like her? That day at breakfast…”

Harry shrugged. Playing it off as a change of mind. It wasn’t Theo’s fault he didn’t know he was Harry Potter and hence one of Luna’s friends. 

“Alright then,” Theo responded slowly, “You gonna get off me now?” 

Harry shook his head and Theo huffed, settling back into his pillows. 

“What else then?”

Harry showed him the prank again and cocked his head.

Theo went quieter than Harry thought possible for him to be. He was so soundless normally that Harry would have bet good galleons he couldn’t be more so. But somehow Theo managed it. 

“I abhor them,” he said finally, his voice like a ghost between them. 

It was the choice of words that struck Harry as much as the way he said it. Such a visceral declaration, so carefully chosen as to let him know the utter depths of Theo’s detest for them. Yet, whispered so softly, as if he didn’t just hate them but feared them too. 

Unsure what to do Harry lay down and gently touched his nose to Theo’s chin. Theo’s hands lifted up and started to stroke his back. Harry didn’t normally let anyone beside Blaise pet him quite so intimately, usually only leaving himself open to head scratches, but Theo seemed to need that intimacy at this moment. 

“I don’t expect you to understand…” he said quietly, “though Blaise seems to think you understand everything…” 

He went quiet again and Harry nudged into his hand again to reassure him. 

“I’m Asexual, Ace,” he said at last. 

Harry chirped inquiringly at the unknown term. Maybe it was some kind of wizarding thing?

Theo huffed a laugh, “It would probably be weird to you, particularly as an animal, but I have no desire for sex. To mate,” he added unnecessarily. 

Undoubtedly to account for Harry’s ‘animal instincts’. 

“I mean, it’s not as if I haven’t tried it. I did once. With a bloke from Beauxbatons in fourth year, because- well… everyone was doing it. And it was fine… good even. But just- not something I need.” He sighed heavily. “For what felt like the longest time, I thought there was something horribly wrong with me. That there was just something fundamentally off about me. I didn’t seek out sex. I wasn’t aroused by anyone, not even people I thought were attractive.” 

Theo glanced across to Draco’s bed and then whispered conspiratorially to Harry, “I mean... Draco’s a bit of a cad and well… he was always talking about how much he loves it and the girls he was with, and all the other boys in Slytherin too. Except for Blaise, he’s only had eyes for one Gryffindor since we started Hogwarts, but he’s probably told you all about him.”

Harry nodded morosely. 

Theo sighed again, “Anyway, it wasn’t until Draco and I stayed at Blaise’s for a week over the summer and I was up late one night, reading in the library-”

Harry’s tails twitched in amusement, that didn’t seem like Theo. No, not at  _ all. _

“-and Blaise’s mum has the BIGGEST collection of books on sex and sexuality you’ll ever find. So I started reading some and I came across this book that described the different spectrums of sexuality and- and I had never felt so  _ relieved _ . There it was. Written in black and white. A name that explained everything I felt. Asexual. Ace for short.”

A little smile came over his face as he lost himself in the memory and Harry suddenly felt like he was intruding… Theo had just opened up to him in an extremely a private way. Harry suddenly felt incredibly guilty for the future betrayal Theo would probably feel if Harry was ever revealed as Raiden. 

“There are a lot of ways to interpret it - but for me, it took off so much pressure and I didn’t make a secret about hiding it, to begin with. Blaise and Draco, Blaise’s mum, they were all incredibly supportive and they’ve never treated me any differently, well, except they make sure to hug me often.”

Harry nodded slightly at that, he had noticed that Draco and Blaise would often pull Theo into a hug for seemingly no reason. Draco would often cuddle platonically with Theo or use his lap as a headrest while they studied. 

“Blaise’s mum was the one who helped me come up with a way to tell my father, I thought he would be furious with me because I have no intentions of marrying someone. I don’t need a marriage. I'd like a romantic partner, I still want someone to love but I don't want that love to necessitated by sex. I don't want that as a factor in my relationship with someone. For now, though, I have my friends and that's enough.” 

Harry’s head was tilted to the side as he studied Theo, he would have thought his father would be angry with him too. Theo was a pureblood… if he didn’t marry, he couldn’t have children… What would happen to the Nott line? Weren’t purebloods all about keeping the bloodlines alive?

“That is so weird you can do that, I still want to know how,” Theo said, his eyes fixed above Harry’s head. 

Harry looked up and realised he had projected the image of a baby without meaning too. He would have to be careful about this new ability now that he knew he had it. 

“And of course I’ll have a kid. Maybe more than one. I think I would like being a father. That’s what Blaise’s mother helped me with. I can adopt an orphaned child - if they’re a half-blood or more, a blood adoption will purify their magical heritage and they’ll be considered a Nott. Or I can opt to have a surrogate. There are ways of making a family without using the traditional methods.”

He tapped Harry lightly on the nose and grinned at him, “Merlin, you picked a heavy topic to talk about early in the morning.”

Harry nodded slowly and yet, Theo still hadn’t told him about the girls. He brought up the illusion of them standing in their doorway again. 

Theo’s mouth twisted and he scowled, “I told you I didn’t hide it at first, once I had told my father that summer and he knew I had no intention of not having an heir. He was quite supportive. I don’t think he quite  _ gets _ it but- he’s happy to allow me to do as I wish, his only stipulation is that I have an heir before I’m thirty.” Theo sucked in a breath and continued, “So when we came back to Hogwarts I didn’t hide my newfound identity, partly because I was finally happy with myself, and partly because I wanted people to know I was ‘off the market’ so to speak. I wasn’t comfortable with people hitting on me, or trying to whisk me off into broom closets and such, so I thought I would put a stop to it."

Theo paused for a moment, seemingly collecting his thoughts. 

"Some… the girls, in particular, took offence. Thought that I was being selfish. That I was taking something away from them. My Family name, and money, most importantly. They thought that because I’d had sex before and somewhat enjoyed it, meant I was making it all up. They thought I couldn’t be both gay and asexual at once. That it had to be one or the other.” 

Theo ran a hand over his face before resuming his petting of Harry’s coat. 

“Pansy, Daphne and Tracey, they were insulted that I wouldn’t consider one of their brothers as a spouse, and Pansy and Daphne’s brothers are bigger slags than Draco is. Pansy brother, Phillip, doesn’t care what he shags, so long as he's 'getting some' while Deondre is gay and slept with almost the entirety of his Hogwarts year and the one either side. Anyway, they thought it was my  _ duty _ to marry one of them. Being that they’re both Sacred Twenty-Eight Families and I’m the only Nott Heir. They’ve been talking about it since they found out I slept with Louis. How they could marry me off to one of their brothers and get access to my money and wealth without having to marry me themselves. Like it’s their right to decide my fate for me.”

Theo’s face darkened quickly, like a sudden summer storm.

“After I gave them all a right bollocking about it. Blaise caught them trying to slip me a love potion. I take the antidote to Amortentia every week now.”

Theo shuddered under Harry and Harry recalled the violet coloured potion he took once a week and he growled. Angry that these girls thought they could do something like that. 

Hermione had strong views on love potions, well, she had strong views on just about everything, but her view on love potions was that of rape. She said that if a person couldn't say yes in their right frame of mind, then it was a crime. Harry rather agreed with her, once he and Ron had gotten her to calm down and actually explain what she was going on about. She had come back from the library one afternoon, positively vibrating with rage. Speaking so fast, that even they hadn't been able to understand her and Harry and Ron had years of practice listening to Hermione's rants. 

"Raiden?" Blaise called and Harry lifted his head to yip in Blaise's direction. 

Blaise had just come from the bathroom. Dressed in his school slacks and an unbuttoned shirt. 

"What are you doing?" Blaise paused in doing up his shirt and looked at Theo assessingly. "You alright, Theo?" 

Harry tried to clue Blaise in by tucking his head back into Theo's neck in a hug-like move. 

"I was just telling Raiden about why I dislike the vapid whores," Theo said. 

Blaise nodded minutely began walking towards them. 

"Budge up." He demanded, lifting the blankets of Theo's bed and crawling in next to him. 

Blaise grabbed Theo's wand from the dresser and sent a stinging hex at Draco before settling down and wriggling an arm under Theo's shoulders. 

Harry snorted as the blond awoke with a yelp and looked around a sneer and an insult on his lips. One that quickly dropped away as he took in the sight on Theo's bed. 

He staggered ungracefully out of bed and made his way over. Burrowing under the covers and curling up on Theo's chest. Theo began absently petting his hair and Draco was asleep again within a minute. 

Harry snorted and stood up, shaking himself lightly before moving to lie in the small space between Theo and Blaise. 

"Everything alright then?" Blaise asked after a moment.

Theo hummed, "Yes, it's rather unburdening to talk with Raiden. You were right, he's a good listener." 

Blaise smiled and reached down to scratch Harry behind the ears and Merlin, but did it feel nice. 

"And you Raiden? You alright?" 

Harry shrugged and Blaise looked at him concerned. Harry conjured an image of Theo taking the love potion antidote and he growled softly again.

Blaise's mouth twisted unpleasantly, "Yes, that upsets me too."

Theo sighed, "It's only another year and then I never have to see them again if I don't want too." 

Blaise merely hummed but he didn't comment further. 

"So how long has Raiden been able to do the picture thing?" Theo asked. 

Blaise looked down at Harry who nodded in return. 

"Since last night, it's what he was doing with Lovegood. She taught him apparently." 

"Did she? Raiden said they were friends." 

"It seems that way," Blaise replied. 

"You two made up then?" Theo asked. 

Harry looked up at Blaise, ears down and back in a ploy to look pitiful and sad. 

"We did," Blaise said and Harry yipped excitedly. 

He stood up, waving his tails in the air and barking playfully at Blaise, wanting to drag them all out of the morose feeling that had settled in the room. 

Draco grumbled and put a hand over his ear. 

Harry lowered himself onto his front legs and barked again when Blaise began to grin. 

"You want to play do you?" he asked. 

Harry grinned back and wiggled his hindquarters getting ready to pounce or run as necessary. Blaise suddenly lunged for him, dislodging Theo and upsetting Draco at the same time. 

Harry barked, jumped over Draco and then leapt to the floor before dashing to the other side of the room. 

"Think you can get away that easily?" Blaise called as he disentangled himself from the sheets dragging them from the bed as he did. 

Draco cursed and flailed as the warm blankets were torn off him.

Theo's laughter rang out around the room and Harry couldn't help the grin as he continued to dodge Blaise's outstretched hands. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 💕 Harry&Blaise 💕 ~*~*~*~*~

 

Eventually, they were all ready for the day and they left their room only to enter a commotion in the common room. Snape stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed and scowl in place as Pansy, Daphne and Tracey stood shouting at him. 

Harry’s eyes went wide at the display. 

Finally, the girls stopped complaining, perhaps finally aware of their actions and the deadly quiet in the room. 

“One hundred points from Slytherin at this entirely unseemly display and the disrespect you have shown your Head of House,” Snape said into the silence. 

The gathered Slytherins gasped and began to hiss. 

“I gave permission for you three to miss a day of school to rid yourself of these spells. Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Dumbledore and myself were all unable to remove them. It is our combined belief that the spells will only cease once the intent behind their casting has been fulfilled. You three were the ones to incur the wrath of a magical creature. You were even warned by Miss Bulstrode to cease your treatment of Mr Zabini’s familiar.”

“But Sir!” cried Daphne. 

“No. You will go about your daily duties. Attend meals, classes and your prefect duties, Miss Parkinson. Failure to do so will incur further lost points and detention with me.”

The three girls were obviously unhappy but they acquiesced and left the room.

Blaise approached Professor Snape, Draco and Theo with him. Harry tucked into one of the many carriers Blaise had purchased for him. 

“Thank you, Professor.”

Snape looked down at Blaise, his gaze shifting to Harry momentarily. 

“Your gratitude is unwarranted. Their behaviour is not your failing. Nor is the retaliation visited upon them something we can prosecute your familiar for. Kitsune are notorious for their… pranks. I would advise, however, if you have a measure of control over his actions, that you ask him to refrain from over-indulging in those… shenanigans whilst you remain at Hogwarts. We cannot legally separate the two of you but it would make your time at Hogwarts easier.”

Blaise nodded and Harry felt a little cowed by his impulsive behaviour. He lifted himself out of the pouch slightly, hanging his paws over the edge and gave Professor Snape his most apologetic look. 

Snape looked down at him once more and shockingly, trailed a finger over his head just once. Harry froze. Had Snape just… had Snape just pet him?

Harry tuned back into what Professor Snape was saying and 

“- sure to bring him to my quarters soon for his check-up.” 

“Of course, Sir.” 

Professor Snape nodded and then moved out of the common room, his cape billowing behind him. 

It was then that Harry saw Goyle standing in the corner of the room, a dark and menacing look on his face. 

Thoroughly creeped out, Harry retreated back into the bag and Blaise and the others left for breakfast. 

Draco took the lead as they walked out of the common room and Theo and Blaise flanked him. Harry had always wondered why but now he wondered if it was to divert attention from both Blaise and Theo as if Draco was protecting them with the Malfoy name. 

They passed a huddled Pansy, Daphne and Tracey, the three girls obviously nervous about entering the hustle and bustle of the Great Hall. They sneered at Blaise and Harry as they passed. 

“Don’t worry about them, Raiden,” Blaise murmured as he dropped a hand to rub behind Harry’s ears, “I won’t let them hurt you again.”

They had just sat down and Blaise was beginning to dish up some of Harry's favourites when a hush fell over the Hall. 

Harry tried to crane his neck at what caused the disturbance, though he could hazard a good guess. Unable to see from his viewpoint, he hopped up onto the table and onto Blaise’s shoulder. 

“ _ Raiden!”  _ Blaise hissed. 

Harry felt his hand come up to steady him as Blaise straightened up. 

He snorted as he saw the three Slytherin girls standing in the doorway to the Great Hall. The chins jutted mulishly in the air as if daring anyone to say something about their very Gryffindor-ish appearance. 

“Oi, Greengrass!” yelled a voice, “This your way of saying you wouldn’t mind riding my broom after all?”

A round of guffaws came from the Gryffindor table and Harry looked to see one of McLaggen’s friends slapping him on the back.

“Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Mr McLaggen!” called Professor McGonagall, “for crude language!” 

She turned to the three girls, “Ladies, please take your seats.”

Pansy, Daphne and Tracey made their way to the end of the Slytherin table and sat down. Several others inched away from them as if the hexes might be catching.

Harry snorted again and then jumped lightly into Blaise’s lap. 

“You’re very pleased with yourself aren’t you?” Blaise asked him as the whispering and gossip started up around them. 

Harry waved his tails slightly. He was. After hearing Theo’s story this morning, Harry was feeling particularly vengeful toward them. 

As breakfast wound down though and the last of the late-risers made it into the Hall, the hexes began to fade. 

“So what do you think the trigger was then? Or do you think Raiden’s spell just wore off?” Theo asked as they made their way to class.

Blaise shrugged, “I don’t think it was his magic failing. Raiden’s pretty powerful I think.”

“It was the humiliation,” Draco said as they lined up, “at least, I think so, he wanted everyone to see them like that and everyone only did at breakfast. Think about it, kitsune myths are always about just desserts.” 

_ ‘Huh,’ _ Harry thought. 

Draco might be right, he had thought that when he had cast the spells. He remembered thinking he wanted everyone to see them. 

“Is Draco right, caro?” Blaise asked looking down at Harry. 

Not having any other plausible answer Harry nodded. 

Blaise smirked, “Well, then. I’d say your prank was a success.”

Harry yipped up at him and accepted Blaise’s pats until they filed into the classroom under the strict observation of Professor Sinistra. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 💕 Harry&Blaise 💕 ~*~*~*~*~

 

Harry and Blaise were walking along an empty corridor later that night, looking for an abandoned classroom to practise some of the spells from Harry’s grimoire in.

Blaise was clearly nervous and Harry wondered if he had snuck about at night much before. Harry suddenly wished he could lend him his cloak and the map of they were going to make a habit of this. 

Well, perhaps not the map, for it would tell who he was he was sure. 

Instead, Harry pressed his nose into Blaise’s hand, trying to soothe him and Blaise scratched at his ears in return. They soon came to a junction in the corridors. 

“Which way do you think?” Blaise asked softly. 

Harry craned his neck and then gestured to the left with his paw. If they went that way, they would come across the room he and Luna used. There were pillows there.

“Alright,” Blaise whispered, heading where Harry pointed. 

They approached the room Harry sought and he yipped quietly. 

“Here?”

Harry nodded and Blaise pushed the door open quietly. 

Harry yipped questioningly when he saw Luna waiting for them. 

"Lovegood? What are you doing here?" Blaise asked.

Harry could feel Blaise's whole body tense at her sudden appearance. 

She held up her hands peacefully and then gestured for Blaise to sit on the cushion next to her.

"I just wanted to talk to you about last night, I'm sure you have questions." 

Harry looked up at Blaise as he was clearly considering his options. Eventually, he moved to sit beside her. 

"How close are you and Raiden?" he asked.

Luna smiled serenely, "I consider him one of my first and dearest friends." 

Harry's heart twisted at her words. 

"You've known each other a long time then?" Blaise asked. 

Luna shook her head, radish earrings flinging madly. 

"I didn't meet him until last year." 

"Right," Blaise said, "So, where did you go last night? What do you two do every night? Why didn't I know anything about it? I mean, he's my familiar isn't he? He called for me when he was in trouble with that Acromantula. Not you." 

Harry whimpered and curled in on himself. The pain that cracked in Blaise's voice was like a white-hot lance of guilt through his chest. 

"Kitsune's aren't familiars, Blaise. I can call you Blaise can't I? I mean, we have a mutual friend after all." Luna said. 

Harry sat up quickly. Startled at her words. Surely she wasn't going to tell Blaise?

"What do you mean they aren't familiars?" 

Luna shrugged, "It's something you two will have to figure out together." 

"Lovegood," Blaise said warningly. 

"Luna," she replied sweetly, "You wouldn't be asking me to betray someone's trust, would you? Oh dear, that simply wouldn't do." 

Harry heard Blaise grind his teeth together and he sat there frozen, wondering what was going through Blaise’s head. He looked up at him worriedly.

Blaise was looking down at Harry, “I don’t understand, if he’s not my familiar, then what is he?”

“You’re his chosen. The centaurs call it  _ Synkardiás. _ ” Luna said happily. “It is wonderful really.”

Harry remembered now, his conversation with Bane and from the look on Blaise’s face now. He did too. 

“So what… Raiden chose me?”

Luna shook her head and Harry was thoroughly confused. 

“Magic chose to bring you two together. It’s up to the both of you to stay that way.” 

Blaise snorted softly, “You make it sound as if we’re soulmates.” 

Luna just smiled enigmatically but only Harry saw it. He cocked his head at her, there was no such thing right? Because if there was, what about Blaise’s family potion? What about Neville?

“Neville asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend,” Luna said mildly and Harry stiffened. 

“Did he? That’s nice for you, Lovegood.” 

Harry looked up at Blaise, the bland uninterested tone was not what he expected to hear. He had thought Blaise would have gotten all jumpy and upset at the mention of Neville. 

“Perhaps you should do the same?” she prompted. 

_ Now  _ Blaise tensed. 

“Excuse me?” he asked, his voice deadly and soft. 

Luna shrugged, “You might be surprised, just because he’s a Gryffindor, doesn’t mean he hates Slytherin’s. I think he actually rather likes them now. He’s had a rather unique experience with some of them lately.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Blaise said, “I don’t like anyone in Gryffindor.” 

“Of course not! But we aren’t talking about  _ like _ are we?” she said as she stood up, “Something to think about.”  

With that parting comment, Luna left. 

Leaving Blaise and Harry to sit thoroughly discombobulated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the art!! :D 
> 
> Ariel & Q


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns some tricks, Draco learns of the power of talking to a listening kitsune, and heavy emotions are revealed on the train...
> 
> And in advance...

It had been a few weeks since that bewildering conversation with Luna and only two days before the Christmas break; and Harry was currently stretched out in front of the fire, tails flipping idly as he watched Blaise studying with Draco and Theo. 

He yawned lazily, jaw cracking as he stretched. He rolled on to his back, flicking his tails to lay straight before he slowly sat up, placing one paw either side of his fluffy posterior appendages. 

He and Blaise had been reading the section about Kitsune specific powers lately and Harry was interested in the foxfire he was supposedly able to conjure with them. According to the book, the fire was a ball of bright, hot, light which could be used as either a devastatingly destructive force, or a toy. 

Apparently, it was only as harmful as it’s creator wished it to be. 

He pawed idly at them, he hadn't really looked them over before, always seeming to have more important things to think about. But there they were, four long, black, fluffy tails. It had been a little disconcerting in the beginning, to have new body parts; but now Harry wasn't sure what he would do without them. They played a major part in his daily communications with Blaise, flicking them side to side to show when he was amused or happy. Holding them tense and low when he was frustrated or angry. Curled tightly against his body when he was upset, or loosely when he was content. Upright or flicking forward when casting magic. 

He flicked them experimentally, one at a time to see the depth of his control over them. According to the book, each tail was representative of a different branch of magic inherent to kitsunes. It's why the book was divided into different sections. 

The book began with powers and abilities that all kitsunes were capable of, then branched into different specialized abilities.

That wasn't to say that all kitsune  _ couldn't _ learn all the branches of magic, Harry wasn't limited to the four branches he had tails for already. If he studied hard enough, trained long enough, the book had said he would grow more tails. Nine seemed to be the limit though. At least in the Potter line. Harry wasn't sure if there were more branches (tails?) or not. 

The conundrum he had at the moment was figuring out what specialties the tails he had currently were for. He had no idea. 

At the beginning of each tail chapter, there was a single page that contained only emblems. Some chapters had more emblems than others and some only held two or three emblems. Harry was sure that the emblems were representative of the kitsune members of the Potter family, and that it showed which Potter's had achieved which tail masteries. Who each of the symbols belonged to though, he wouldn't know until he was able to compare them against his family tree and it was a concept he was unable to explain to Blaise even with his newfound projection ability. 

He pawed idly at one tail and wondered again, what specialties the Potter's had deemed worthy enough to ensure they were passed on down the generations. 

The book taught him that natural inclinations for certain branches of magic were able to be passed down the generations if enough of his ancestor's possessed the ability. Which basically translated to, some tail masteries would be easier for Harry to learn than others. 

"What  _ is _ Raiden doing?" 

Theo's voice pulled him from his musings and he looked up to see them all staring at him. 

"He's just thinking," Blaise replied, dropping his hand down and wiggling his fingers. 

Harry stood and walked over to him, tails swaying softly as he rubbed his head against Blaise's palm. He stood on his back legs, front paws on Blaise's knee and Blaise leant down curling his hand around his ribcage to lift him onto his lap. 

"Thinking? About what? Dinner?" Draco snorted softly. 

Harry rumbled softly and flicking one tail, he sent a stinging hex at Draco. 

Draco jumped in his seat and yelped loudly, rubbing his elbow as he sent a small glare Harry's way. 

Blaise and Theo both laughed and Harry sat smugly in Blaise's lap. Tails flicking from side to side. 

"C'mon Draco," Blaise said, "you should know better than to insult magical creatures." 

"You would have thought after that incident with Buckwing he would have learned his lesson," Theo chimed in. 

Draco threw up his hands, "I didn't mean it like that! Just- what's he got to think about? It's not like he's got studies to worry about, or relationships, or the Dark Lord-" 

Draco cut himself off abruptly and the previously companionable mood swung to a tense and fearful atmosphere. 

Harry felt Blaise's hands on his back still and watched as Theo's shoulders tensed. 

The silence in the room grew more and more palpable until Theo finally broke it with a whisper.

"I hate this."

"I know," Blaise rumbled softly. 

"How could you know, Blaise?" snapped Draco waspishly, "your family isn't tied up with the Dark Lord, one portkey and you're off to sunny Italy and away from all of this." 

"Draco," Theo said placatingly, "you know that's not fair, this affects Blaise as much as the rest of us." 

Draco sneered and stood up, "oh yes, because of his precious  _ crush _ , and what's he doing, huh? He's hardly in class and looks as though he's one moment away from offing himself. The Dark Lord's going to  _ win _ ."

Stalking away from them all he climbed into his bed and magicked the curtains shut. 

Theo sighed and looked at Blaise, "you know he doesn't mean it-"

Harry looked up worriedly at Blaise, Draco's words didn't make sense, his description didn't fit Neville at all… maybe Harry had been wrong and it wasn't Neville that Blaise was interested in after all. But then… who was it?

Blaise was holding up a hand to stop Theo from saying anything further. 

"It's alright, Theo. We both know Draco will apologize in the morning. I just wish I knew what was stressing him out so badly. He hasn't breathed a word to either of us."

"It has something to do with his letters from home but he burns them right away, I've no idea what they say and whatever it is, it's not something that my father knows about, I asked him about it when I saw him in Hogsmeade the other weekend." 

Blaise merely hummed in response. 

"Draco's right about him though, he looks terrible… are you sure-"

"Sure about what, Theo?" snapped Blaise, "sure that I can't approach him? Sure that he would just turn me away? Sure that I can't help him? Sure that no matter how I look at it, I have no idea what to do? Sure that I'm  _ still in love with him and it's killing me to see him like that? _ " 

Harry was looking rapidly between Blaise and Theo as they glared at each other.

Theo threw up his hands after an anxiety filled moment and sighed in exasperation, "well fine! If we aren't going to talk about this like rational people, at least try to make  _ some _ sort of plan, then fine! I'm going to bed too!" 

With that, Theo snapped his book shut, gathered his things and disappeared behind his own curtains. 

Blaise fell back against his seat and Harry turned in his lap to better gauge his emotions. His face was drawn and shuttered and he had a stubborn set to his mouth. 

Harry hadn't realised how tense everyone had been lately, but he was suddenly reminded of the glares Theo directed at newspaper headlines, Draco's burning letters and insistence that everything was 'quite alright, thank you' and Blaise's sometimes mulish and forlorn demeanour in their classes and the corridors. 

He wondered how much of a toll this was really taking on the three friends if they always kept their walls up and he felt incredibly guilty at his reluctance to be the 'Chosen One' when it was having this kind of effect on people he had come to care about. People he wouldn't have thought twice about before, considering them to be on 'the wrong side' as it were.

Harry moved and curled himself on Blaise's chest, tucking his nose under Blaise's chin. He received a small huff of amusement in return and Blaise's hand on his back, petting him softly as they watched the fire die down. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 💕 Harry&Blaise 💕 ~*~*~*~*~

 

The next day found the three Slytherin's very subdued as they walked to breakfast. Not one of them had said a word to the others as they readied themselves for the day. Though, Theo - ready first as he always was - waited patiently for the other two. 

Blaise set Harry in his sling and then leant on the wall by the door as Draco slipped his shoes on and shot a spell at the laces. Once they were all ready, they left together. 

Harry was struck again by the differences between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Had he had the same kind of fight with Ron and Hermione, they all would have stormed off from one another, leaving the others to fend for themselves, Slytherin's seemed to stick together no matter the argument. 

He was contemplative for the rest of the morning and he wondered what he could do to fix this rift between them. It was the last day before the holiday and he wasn’t about to let them all go on their separate ways still mad at each other. Eventually, he hit upon an idea, and after lunch, during Blaise's Arithmancy class and Draco's spare, he begged off going, yawning wildly and blinking sleepily at Blaise. 

Blaise chuckled, "are you tired, caro?" 

It was the first thing Blaise had said all day and Harry nodded. He looked over at Draco pointedly and gave Blaise a hopeful look. 

Blaise's lips twisted slightly but he sighed and nodded. 

"Draco?" he asked quietly.

Draco turned to him in surprise and raised an eyebrow. 

"Raiden is tired, would you take him back to the dorm with you?"

Draco nodded and after he had finished eating, held his hands out for Harry. 

Blaise handed him over without fuss and Harry whuffed a soft goodbye as he went back to the dorm with Draco. 

It didn't take long for them to reach the Slytherin dorms - what with Draco's long strides - and Draco set him down on the floor by the chairs taking a seat on the ground himself and pulling the little table toward him as he rummaged for an assignment to work on. 

Harry freed himself from the bag and shook his coat out. Once that was taken care of he trotted over to the table and jumped onto it. Planting himself firmly on top of Draco's assignment. 

He received a scowl from one-time school rival - Harry was sure he would never again be able to compete in the rivalry they shared to the same degree as he once had - and Draco tried to push him off. 

"What are you doing? I'm trying to work here." 

Harry lay down, to make it more difficult for Draco to budge him and sent him a variety of images, one of Draco yelling at Blaise, a question mark, and then of Blaise and Theo's fight.

Draco's scowl increased and Harry growled softly in return. 

Draco sighed and threw his quill down, crossing his arms across his chest as he sat back against the seat of the chair behind him. 

"You're not tired, are you? You wanted to ambush me." 

Harry shrugged and tilted his head as he waited for an answer. 

Draco sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Well, I don't know how much Blaise has told you about what's going on in our world. But there is this supremely _ awful _ being. He wants to take over the wizarding world and he wants to eradicate the Muggleborns and muggles. My family and Theo's are caught up on his side. My father and I are trapped there by my grandfather and I know that Theo's father was bullied into joining. He lost his wife, Theo's mother, the first time he refused."

Harry sat up at that. That was horrible! 

Draco, however, didn't seem to notice Harry’s reaction as his eyes were trained unseeingly on the fireplace behind him. 

“It’s just…” Draco sighed, “it all seems so hopeless, I’m being pressured to provide as much information as I can about Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Father sends letters every few days asking if I’ve heard anything or seen anything useful.” 

Draco’s knees came up and his head dropped into his hands.

“I’m so torn, Raiden, on the one hand, I want to do everything I can to ensure Mother and Father’s safety, he screwed up on a mission last year; he failed to retrieve something the Dark Lord wanted. The only reason he survived was because he wasn’t identified at the Ministry. But on the other hand, Blaise is my best friend, he’s the brother I always wanted, I can’t do something like that to him. And for another thing, I don’t want the Dark Lord to win this war, but one look at Potter and I wonder if we’ll even make it. He looks so completely beaten already. How are we to have any hope at all?”

His voice was so small that Harry was frozen in place. He had never expected to see such a vulnerable side to _ Draco Malfoy _ of all people. 

Unsure what to do, how to comfort him, Harry jumped down from the table and tentatively placed a paw on his ankle. 

Draco stilled momentarily and then hastily wiped the unfallen tears from his eyes and looked at him. He found a tentative smile for Harry and reached out to gently scratch behind his ears.

Harry leant into it because, well, he had come to accept head scratches as a part of the way people interacted with him - nothing to with how bloody fantastic they felt. No. Not at all. 

He sighed softly, there was this huge part of him that felt guilty in accepting the comfort though - because surely they would come to hate him if his secret was revealed?

Draco stretched his legs out in front of him and summoned a rug, spreading it across his lap he patted his thigh. Tentatively, because Draco had never allowed Harry to sit on his lap before, Harry crept up onto him. Sighing heavily, Draco scooped him up and pulled him close. Resuming his petting until Blaise and Theo returned. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 💕 Harry&Blaise 💕 ~*~*~*~*~

 

Harry had almost drifted off to sleep under Draco’s quiet ministrations when Blaise and Theo came in from their last class. He yawned sleepily and made his way over to Blaise, stretching his back legs as he went. He rose up onto his haunches as Blaise leant down to pick him up. Rumbling softly Blaise greeted him. 

“Look, Draco-” Blaise began, only to be cut off.

“No, it’s I who must apologise,” Draco said, discarding the blanket as he stood. “I’m- under a lot of pressure from father at the moment and I’m sorry. There was no excuse for me to be so cruel.” 

Blaise moved and enveloped Draco in a hug and Harry squirmed in his arms to keep from being crushed, “It’s alright, Draco, I forgive you.” 

He pulled back and turned to Theo, “and I’m sorry too, I know you were only trying to help.” 

Theo grinned back and clapped Blaise on the shoulder, “It’s alright, I won’t hold it against you.” 

“I had best get going,” Blaise said, summoning the sling from where Draco had dropped it, “It’s Raiden’s last check-up before the holidays.” 

Both boys nodded and Blaise and Harry left the dorm and made their way to Professor Snape’s office. Harry smirked inwardly as he felt the tension Blaise had been carrying all day, lift. 

They didn’t have far to go. Professor Snape’s office was very close to the Slytherin Common Room after all, and after a curt, ‘Enter’, Harry and Blaise stood before the dour man. 

“Ah, Mr Zabini, come.” 

Snape led them over to the scales he used to weigh Raiden. Harry had long since gotten over the humiliation after having been through the experience so many times already. 

He flinched at the cool metal but sat still as the scales balanced themselves. 

Snape hummed and made a few calculations before he ran his hand down Harry's back and sides. 

"He seems to be in much better health. The fat on his ribs is much thicker and his coat is shinier."

"It's still a mess though," Blaise said disgruntledly, "I've tried potions, lotions, I brush him two to three times a day and it's still-" he waved a hand to Harry indicating the waywardness that was his fur. 

Harry snorted in amusement, Blaise  _ had _ tried all those things and more, he only succeeded in causing himself more frustration. Harry had taken a small sense of satisfaction from defying his endeavours. 

Snape hummed softly and appeared to be thinking hard about something as he eyed Harry. His eyes were narrowed in thought and Harry remembered then that Snape knew legilimency. He looked away quickly, hopping out of the scales as an excuse to avoid Snape's gaze.

"In my storeroom, there is oil called 'Endeavour of a Lily' it may be useful to you. A… friend… of mine created it."

Harry couldn't stop his head from snapping up. Legilimency be damned. Snape had something made by his mother?! He still called her  _ his friend?! _

"Oh! Thank you, sir!" 

Harry heard Blaise walk off toward the storeroom but he couldn't stop staring up at Snape. He cocked his head to the side and knew that he was projecting again. 

Snape's eyebrows rose and had Harry not been so shocked, he would have thought surprise looked quite funny on Snape's face. 

"You want to know why I am giving this oil to Mr Zabini and yourself?" Snape asked, his voice incredulous.

Harry nodded vigorously. 

Snape pursed his lips momentarily before he answered. 

"My friend… she was… an exceptional person. Caring, smart, and she could not abide bullies - for the most part. You… remind me of her."

Not knowing what to say, or project, Harry ducked his head in thanks. 

Snape hummed in response and Harry was reminded of Snape's Order position - and how helpful he could have actually been had Harry merely trusted him. 

Taking a chance, Harry projected the tense situation from the day before. He included Theo's worried looks at the papers, Draco's burning letters, and Blaise's morose expressions. He ended it with the Dark Mark and a questioning head tilt. Hoping he had done enough to convey his worry. 

Snape's brow furrowed in thought.

"You are more intelligent than I thought you would be," Snape murmured mildly. 

Harry huffed at him, even seeing this kinder side to him, Snape was still a bastard.

"I don't know much about your kind, but I doubt there is much you can do, a young, untrained kitsune like yourself. Just do your best to keep those you care for safe." 

Harry grumbled,  _ that _ was a given, but he supposed there wasn't much else Snape could really tell him. He was just a magical creature - he was no one special as Raiden.

As Raiden, no-one expected anything of him, no-one believed he could do anything for the war, no-one had hope. 

He thought of the 'act' Luna was putting on as him. Of how he himself had been before this change had taken him. 

Maybe people needed to believe in someone. 

His thoughts remained introspective as Blaise came back to collect him. Harry barely heard Blaise say thank you to Snape and he waved a paw absently in the potion professor's direction. 

That night, Harry stayed up all night reading. He had dragged the grimoire out from under Blaise's pillow and crawled under the bed - rather thankful that the house-elves evidently cleaned under here. 

He pulled one of the furs Blaise had brought down with him and then set about trying to conjure the foxfire he had read about so he would have light and warmth to read by.

He managed it with little hardship, concentrating hard on the outcome and then flicking his tails to rub rapidly against one another had very quickly produced a somewhat desired effect.

It was different than Harry had imagined. Instead of just one ball of fire, there were several. They floated around him lazily and when Harry batted one with his paw, it bounced away before returning to its place. 

The fire was merely warm to touch, though it expressed warmth. The small fires glowed white in their centre, but the exterior flames shifted in colour as he watched them. 

Pushing aside the questions that arise, for now, Harry began to read. perhaps he would find the answers there. He would not be the uneducated and untrained kit Snape thought him to be and he could practise at Blaise's Manor the very next evening. 

With purpose and a renewed sense of determination, Harry set to his task. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 💕 Harry&Blaise 💕 ~*~*~*~*~

 

Harry was nearly finished reading when the bed shifted above him and he heard Blaise sleepily calling for him. He barked in reply and watched as Blaise's upside-down head appeared over the edge of the bed. 

Harry's tails waved in greeting and he chirped in concern when Blaise's eyes went wide and he fell over the side of the bed. 

He rushed to Blaise side and nuzzled at his cheek anxiously until Blaise gently pushed him away.

Blaise rolled over onto his stomach so that he was face to face with Harry.

"Have you been up all night?" 

Harry glanced to the side and cast a tempus charm, nodding guiltily when he saw that it was Blaise's usual waking time. 

Blaise looked underneath the bed, seeing Harry's little nest and the book laid out. 

"You've been reading this entire time?"

Another nod. 

"And you managed to get the foxfire spell to work?" 

Harry yipped.

Blaise pulled himself into a sitting position, "Show me?"

Harry crouched his front legs like the book had taught, sinking into a stronger pose and flicked his tails like he had the night before. The balls of foxfire quickly sprang into existence and began their slow circling once more. 

Harry sat and huffed proudly at the awed look on Blaise's face. 

"This is amazing!" He began to reach out toward one before he froze and looked at Harry, "Can I touch them?" 

Harry nodded vigorously and Blaise reached forward once more. Delight shining in his eyes as the flames fluttered around his fingers. 

Eventually, the sounds of Theo and Draco rising drew them out of their little bubble and Blaise - for once - skipped his morning workout and rushed to get ready. Packing the last of his and Harry's things before they headed out for breakfast.

 

~*~*~*~*~ 💕 Harry&Blaise 💕 ~*~*~*~*~

 

They finished breakfast early - mostly due to the fact they really only had each other to say goodbye too and they would be riding the train together - and they left the Great Hall before the rush to walk leisurely down to Hogsmeade Station. 

Feeling a need for a little exercise after a long night cramped in a reading position, Harry intimated to Blaise that he wanted to get down and once set upon the path he began to trot beside the three Slytherin teens. The path to Hogsmeade was charmed to resist the snowfall from last night, so it was a dry and easy walk and Harry -relishing the chance to stretch his legs - began to run. 

It felt freeing as he ran ahead, occasionally looking back to make sure he hadn’t strayed too far. He occasionally leapt into the air to catch at the softly falling flakes of snow, mainly to hear Blaise’s chuckle at his actions. 

Spotting a particular flake, Harry sped up. Leaping he twisted for it and caught it in his mouth triumphantly, however, he failed to take into account his landing and he flumped into a large soft pile of fresh snow. 

The snow in that particular spot was deep and Harry was soon buried in a light coating of it. He yelped in surprise and pushed himself into a standing position. Unfortunately, he still couldn’t see out of his little predicament and so he tried to jump out. Only succeeding in making his little hole wider. He answered Blaise’s worried call with a loud bark and tried to jump out again. 

 

 

 

_ This would be so much easier if I was bigger.  _ He thought and then suddenly he felt his magic surge and he was standing above the snow. Gratefully he shook out his coat. 

Much to Blaise’s sudden displeasure. 

Harry stopped his shaking when he heard Blaise’ shout and he looked up to see Blaise not two steps away, ducking behind his hands to protect himself from Harry’s shaking. He had obviously been about to find Harry and rescue him from the pit of snow he had fallen into. 

Struck with a sudden jolt of mischief, Harry grinned to himself and leapt for Blaise, catching him around the waist and pushing him to fall back into the snow. 

Blaise landed with an ‘oof!’ and his arms came up to encircle Harry’s ribs. Harry yapped delightedly and licked Blaise’s face to annoy him further. 

Blaise screwed up his face, quickly tightened his hold and rolled with Harry in the snow to pin him down. 

Laughing, Blaise dashed his hair out of his eyes and wiped his face, “You think because you got all big you can get me that easily?”

_ No, _ Harry thought,  _ but I can like this.  _

Concentrating hard for a moment, Harry thought about what he wanted and he started to shrink back down. Yipping softly he brought his front paws up to his chest and let his ears fall back. 

Groaning Blaise sat and gathered Harry in his arms, “That is so not fair.”

“You’re so whipped, you mean,” Draco drawled while Theo made a cracking motion behind him. 

Blaise retorted quickly and the three bickered good-naturedly as they walked the rest of the way to the train. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 💕 Harry&Blaise 💕 ~*~*~*~*~

 

They made it onto the train and into a compartment, Harry sharing a bench with Blaise and lying on a blanket next to him. Their door was ajar as students were still climbing aboard and Harry was idly listening to the conversations in the corridor about people’s plans for the holidays. 

The whistle blew and the train started to inch forward when Harry heard a familiar cursing. 

“Bloody hell! Hurry up, Ginny!”

There was a bit of thumping and muffled sounds of two people suddenly clambering on board before they came to a stop outside their compartment. 

Harry listened, his heart aching as heard Ginny’s voice again.

“Merlin’s knickers, Ron! This is what happens when you leave all your packing until the last minute!”

“Oh, leave off, Ginny, you sound just like Herm-”

Ron’s voice suddenly cut-off and a hushed silence fell in the corridor and in their cabin. A quick glance showed Harry that his new companions were shamelessly eavesdropping as well. 

“You know it’s alright to talk about her,” Ginny said softly. 

Ron only snorted in reply and Harry rolled his eyes. Surely Ginny knew her brother better than  _ that _ !

Ginny sighed, “We should probably go find, Harry-”

“He’s not coming,” Ron said quietly. 

“ _ What?”  _  Ginny demanded. 

Harry winced at the dangerous edge her voice had taken.

“Ron, I swear, if you told Harry not to come-”

“I didn’t, alright!”

“No, you just didn’t talk to him at all did you?” 

Harry could  _ hear  _ the sneer that was sure to be on her face. 

“He’s our  _ family _ , Ron!”

‘Oh, right, because I suppose  _ you _ asked him then?”

There was an uncomfortable silence before Ginny spoke again. 

“You know what happened between us. It’s... awkward.”

Harry glanced back at Blaise’s sudden intake of breath, cocking his head in confusion.

Ron snorted, “Hasn’t stopped you from snogging Dean’s face off in the common room, has it? Like some-”

There was the sound of a slap and Harry saw the Slytherin’s tense. 

“You dare finish that sentence, Ronald Bilius, and my wand will be the last thing you see.” Ginny hissed. She breathed in deeply and continued, “You know full well that as much as I hoped for something between Harry and I- I’ll always be your little sister. I’ll always be the girl that needed saving to him. That’s not what Harry needs. He needs someone that will save  _ him. _ And I-” Ginny’s voice grew thick, “That’s not me.” 

Ron sighed heavily and there was a soft thump as if someone suddenly leant against a wall. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I am. I’m- it’s just- She’s gone, Gin.  _ Gone.  _ Never coming back. And- we couldn’t even bury her. We can’t even acknowledge...”

“I know you loved her,” Ginny said softly. 

“Not like that.” Ron admitted, “I know everyone thought so, but not like that.” 

Silence reigned and everyone inside the cabin seemed to be frozen in their seats, afraid to breathe too deeply and disturb the moment outside. 

Harry chanced a glance out through the door, angling himself so he could see. Ron leant against the wall just across from them, and Ginny stood next to him, her head on his shoulder. 

He saw Ron swallow hard and suddenly Harry couldn’t stand to look anymore.

“She was like my sister, Gin. Like you. Except, bossier, more level-headed, not as prone to hexing, prettier too- oof!” Harry didn’t need to imagine the elbow to his ribs, even if Ron had been trying to joke, “The both of them, they were my best friends.”

“Well, Harry’s still here. I don’t get-”

“How am I supposed to be his friend now, huh? She’s not here, Gin!”

“You can’t blame, Harry! It wasn't his fault!” Ginny cried, outrage beginning to colour her voice. 

Harry hunkered down, he knew Ron blamed him. He knew it. He had seen it every time Ron looked at and tried to open his mouth. 

“I don’t blame him, Ginny.”

Harry bolted upright. 

_ What?! _

“It’s just, it’s always been the three of us - I know it took us until that thing with the troll to really let Hermione in, well, took me… But it’s always been the three of us, Gin. I don’t know how to be his friend without her too… She was so much better at all that emotional stuff and I know he needs that... but every time I look at him, I see her standing there and-” 

Ron’s voice went tight and he broke off. The door slid shut in front of them. 

“I think that’s enough,” Draco said quietly. 

Harry looked up at him in surprise, he hadn’t thought Draco would be the one to close the door. But Harry was pleased he did, he wasn’t sure he could listen to anymore. 

Ron didn’t blame him?  

Harry didn’t know how to process that. Slowly he stood up and made his way over to lie in Blaise’ lap. Grateful when Blaise started stroking his back, Harry soon fell asleep to troubled thoughts and the gentle rocking of the train. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some blankets-of-comfort for those of you who might need them! 
> 
> Love Ariel & Q!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Lynx to the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329207) by [NicoDiAngeloLover7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7)
  * [Fanart for Synkardiás](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507241) by [fireflii (Skylaar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylaar/pseuds/fireflii)
  * [Time for Ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974106) by [00Q_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus)
  * [Enchanting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974481) by [00Q_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus)
  * [Fun in the Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990780) by [00Q_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus)
  * [Truth Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102227) by [00Q_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus)
  * [Love Me Like You Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222464) by [00Q_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus)




End file.
